More Issues Than Vogue
by Gene Green
Summary: All Human - Successful Edward is getting over the betrayal of his ex girlfriend when he meets the gorgeous grad student Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Diamonds

EPOV

It was too late to be going out, but hey, I didn't really care anymore. My sister Alice reminded me I was back in London for the week and she needed good press right now, especially since the breakup.

We don't talk about the break up. I have made it my mission in life to avoid any mention of the breakup, but just because no one in our family mentions it anymore doesn't mean I didn't think about it more than once an hour, every waking hour.

They tried to warn me. They said she was a gold digger. She wanted the fame. Everyone said I carried her; and between my sister's clothing house, my brother's football career, his model wife and her casting agency contacts, not to mention my production company or my family's old money, I suppose there was more for her to take advantage of than not. I just never thought in a million years she would rip my heart out like that. To have it plastered in the media, the scandalous affair that wrecked a marriage while I stood by unaware, looking like the fool I was.

I downed another scotch. Never again.

I heard the sing-song voice before I saw her. "Are you ready?"

Alice came around the corner with Jasper in tow. She was wearing a much too short black dress and had matched Jasper in matching slacks and black button down.

I saw the look before she spoke, "are you wearing that? Edward we have a reputation to protect!"

As if on cue, Jasper interjected, "Come on Alice, there's nothing wrong with what Edward is wearing."

I tilted my glass and nodded my head in the direction of my high school best friend and soon to be brother-in-law. He always knew how to calm every situation. Too bad he was half way across the world scouting some band when it all went down. Maybe he could have prevented that two week bender I had at a friend's house. Who was I kidding, no one could have prevented that.

I was brought out of my inner dialogue as I heard doors opening and closing before Alice reappeared with a black jacket. She was crazy if she thought as I was wearing something that the unmentionable had worn many times.

"No fucking way, Alice. Not that one."

"Edward, what is wrong with this? Why must you always look like a slob. First you start fighting, then you are always in the news for being drunk and looking stoned out of your gourd, and now you have that _thing _ on your face that stopped being considered sexy about four weeks ago. You reek of Marlboros and booze. Can't you just put on the jacket and look semi-showered? "

"Not that one Alice." I grabbed the new black hoodie with Cullen Co. that had just arrived and placed it over my white tee and looked at my black jeans and old black Nikes. I glanced at Alice as I grabbed my smokes and headed for the door. Alice looked like she wanted to say more, but I saw Jasper gently pull her back. I heard her exasperated sigh as the door closed behind me followed by Jasper stifling a laugh as I hit the elevator button repeatedly. Too much thinking. I need a drink.

HerPOV

"Harry, I don't want to go. Can't we just sit here for a bit?"

"Come on 'Mione. You're in town only for a bit and we promised we would support Neville's new club. "

Harry looked at me with those pure boyish eyes and he knew I couldn't say no. He was my lifelong friend, no matter what happened in life I knew Harry would be there for me.

Once upon a time I thought I was in love. A red headed friend convinced me to give him my heart and I did. Once he made into the professional league it was all over. I caught him banging some girl on our fifth anniversary in some overpriced hotel. Which led me to end up in the arms of Said Hotel's owner, who also happened to buy Ron's team just to flaunt that he could. I will never forgive myself for burying my pain with Draco Malfoy. It nearly tore my friendship with Harry apart. Harry didn't approve of Ron cheating, and he gave him a few bruises for it. To be honest I think Harry understood more than anyone else why I turned to Draco. He never approved but he didn't shun me for it. He only started avoiding me after Ginny told him he had to choose. I couldn't let Harry choose me and lose the love of his life, and I wouldn't risk him choosing someone else over me…so I stayed away and let Ginny think she had won. We still don't get along.

"Harry! I found the most perfect pair of shoes for tonight." We turned to see Ginny coming through the door with 8 shopping bags. Her smile turned to a scowl when she saw me, and I couldn't help but look away to hide my smile.

"What is she doing here?"

Harry stood, and I didn't miss the scowl on his face either.

"Hermione is always welcome here. You know this. She knows this. We are all going to support Neville tonight."

Ginny looked at me and I think her face may have been the color of her Weasley hair.

"Going after Neville now? Couldn't keep anyone happy, couldn't just stay in the States? Had to come home and wreck the rest of the gang. Almost as pathetic as those shoes you have on."

Harry gasped as I stood from the couch. I wasn't going to justify anything to her. I just wasn't.

Ginny smirked as she stared at me. "I love how you come home when everyone is moving on. You always thought you were so much better than we were. When Ron made it big you still had to make him feel less than. Going with Draco to prove a point? I guess snakes do belong together. "

I wanted to tell her so badly she had much to learn. I wanted to let the New Englander out of me and tell her who I was and how I had changed, but instead I looked as my best friend's left eye began to twitch.

"Harry, I will see you at the opening."

I went to walk out and I heard Harry go to say something and then pause. I turned just in time to see Harry look like the kid who had just found out there is no Santa. "I'll be there Harry. See ya there."

I ran to the elevator and looked at my outfit. Black top, black jeans and my Birkenstocks. I knew what was wrong with this outfit, but I also wanted to have an excuse not to go tonight. I thought my biggest issue would be possibly running into Ron, or Draco or both. I never knew Ginny hated me so. I thought she disliked me, but surely four years and distance was supposed to heal wounds. I felt like someone had poured peroxide directly into mine.

I went to the house I used to call home and looked around. Once upon a time this place held solace for me. Now it was a memorial to the parents who were here no more. I can't open that wound tonight too. I just can't.

EPOV

As we sat in the back of the blacked out car I couldn't help but miss home. I wanted to be anywhere else than here tonight. Jasper was typing away on his phone while I flicked my lighter repeatedly. Alice looked at me as if to tell me to knock it off, so I did. We were waiting for some recent boy bander to get out of the car in front of us so we could exit the vehicle. I was looking at the lights of the city when I heard Alice squeal.

"I HAVE to have that shirt. OMG, look at that shirt!"

I looked out the window and saw a small frame with a fantastic ass in black jeans with a white tee and heels on. She was walking into the club by herself. Who walks into a club without friends? A bar, yes. A club, well, that is a new one.

I was about to ask Alice why she could get away with a white tee and I could not when the door opened. Flashes came from all around. I put on my sunglasses and looked at the ground as Jasper led Alice by the hand and she in turn held my hand as we walked through the crowd. Maybe she thought I was drunk and needed the support, or maybe she heard the same photographer I did ask if I enjoyed being Draco Malfoy's city. I wanted to punch the piece of shit. Tell him to go to hell and that I was done with this. Alice squeezed my hand and I veiled my face as I followed her lead. I did nothing. I needed to drink.

When we entered the club I almost knocked Alice over as she completely stopped. Then I saw them. Draco and _her. _ It felt funny not to have the same butterflies I used to have. Butterflies had been replaced with rage, and I found myself wanting to run out the same way we came in or lunge at the coy MFer. I knew she saw me when because her mouth parted and her eyes went wide. Draco just looked like a damn happy rat. I hate rats.

Alice turned to me and said something about not staying but I just looked at her without recognition for a moment.

"Edward, are you okay man?"

"Jasper, maybe he is going into shock."

No Alice. Not shock. Just emptiness. Deep depths of it. A white haired girl tugged on my arm repeatedly and I just stared at her.

"The bar is that way." She pointed to the right and I gave my thanks by nodding. Alice could actually handle the niceties of the moment. I needed a drink and needed one fast.

I sat at the bar and as I downed my second shot I heard her before I saw her. She had the most amazing British accent and she was telling someone to "fuck off." I glanced to my left to see who she was when I saw her for the first time. I was getting hammered but even I felt the electric current when she was pressed into my back. Electric volts. I wondered what was going on. It felt like someone had pushed her. I don't care how fucked a situation is. No one hits a woman. You just don't.

I turned to see a red head yelling before I felt it. Ice and water from a champagne bucket flying at the damsel and myself. The next few moments happened very slowly for me and quickly for everyone else. First, I sobered up from my buzz as ice water ran down my face. Secondly, flashes from iphones blinded my periphery. Everyone was silent as Rihanna's 'Diamonds' played. The red head stood with her hand over her mouth, and I looked down to see a very beautiful and very wet angry goddess. She had a soaked through t-shit that read 'More issues than Vogue.' I knew immediately this was the most fun I had in months. I couldn't help but grin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fighter

HerPOV

"Nice shirt"

I looked up into the most gorgeous blue –green eyes as he said it. He was Edward Cullen. _The_ Edward CullenThe same Edward Cullen who was tousled in water and ice. Remnants of my argument with Ginny ran down his unshaven and unkept beard, but even smelling like an ashtray and looking like a bum, he was _the Edward Cullen._

I must have stood there looking shocked because as soon as I heard the familiar Christina Aguilera "Fighter" blasting through the speakers I heard Harry and Ron yelling and Ginny. Ginny yelled something back but it sounded as though I was in a tunnel.

Mr. Amazing Eyes looked at me once more before placing his hand on my arm. As soon as he did, lightning struck my veins. No words were spoken and eye contact remained between the two of us as some guy in a black suit and a bodyguard went to usher him away. He placed his hand on my back and pulled me close to him as we all walked until the flashing cameras stopped and we were in a hallway being escorted out of a blue door. As the door opened I saw a blacked out SUV waiting, and his grasp on my hip disappeared, leaving me feeling cold. My body shivered and he looked back and asked, "you coming?" I looked back to the hallway we had just ventured down, the one that led to the drama and the friendship wreckage, and then I looked ahead to a black SUV with a gorgeous stranger waiting. I didn't say anything, I just stepped towards the open SUV door.

"I'll let Alice know you are okay, we will catch the next driver."

"Thanks Jazz. See ya."

The door shut and all of a sudden I was beside the media and production mogul who had gone off the rails. I caught a whiff of stale smoke and booze as his sweatshirt came off. At first I wondered what the hell he thought was going to happen, and then I tried to remember self defense classes from ten years ago. The heat being blasted on me from the air vents broke my concentration and he looked at me and grinned. I then realized he was trying to warm us, seeing as how we now had wet clothes on. I knew from watching the press he was the shy one of the family, but I always thought it was a ruse. I never knew he just didn't talk much. Maybe he thought he didn't need to speak, or speaking got him in trouble. Maybe he reserved his thoughts for himself, or for people who he deemed worthy. That must be it.

"What must be it?"

Shit. Did I say that aloud? I finally looked at him, really looked at him and noticed his red cheeks. The way his eyes never left my profile. The way he flicked his lighter in his hand

"Thanks for earlier." Shit. Shit. Shit. I must sound like an idiot.

"No problem. Didn't know it would be such an eventful night. Just glad it wasn't for a reality tv show."

I found myself laughing at this. He was very comical and witty. Not at all what one would expect.

"I'm Edward. "

Like I didn't know.

"Hermione Grainger."

He laughed openly. Wait. He laughed at my name.

"Pardon me, what is so funny?" I couldn't hide the venom.

As I asked this I noticed the car began to move and flashes and more flashes were all around.

"It's just not what I thought your name would be. "

I had just had enough. Had enough of everyone and their baggage and shit. I don't know what happened but I just decided I didn't and wouldn't care anymore.

"Screw this." I had come unhinged. I opened the door with no problem after the car stalled in traffic.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't look at him. Wouldn't look at him. As I slammed the door I remember saying "screw you" and walking past 80 flashes and some pencildick papp asking about the backseat. I had enough. I walked to the end of the block away from the celebrity madness and hailed a cab.

I went to the The Savoy and pulled out the keycard I knew would work. After riding the private elevator I stripped of my clothing and went straight to the mini bar. Forget this night. Forget men. Forget bitches. Forget parents I would never see again in houses that were haunted with their amazing memories. Forget amazing eyes. He stunk anyway.

Somehow his eyes were the last memory before I drifted off to sleep in my bra and undies on a much too expensive couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awakening

HerPOV:

I awoke to the sound of muffled arguing. Faint sounds of a heavy accent I knew all too well, in many of my nightmares. Slowly I rose up on my elbow and assessed the situation. I was in a hotel room at The Savoy. The private room of part owner of the hotel, Draco Malfoy.

I remember the night he handed me the keycard and told me I could use it whenever I needed to get away. He rarely used it, and at the time we had met nightly in the bar in the hotel; discussing Ron and his tarts. I couldn't very well bash Ron to Harry. It would do too much damage to their friendship, and since he had Ginny, it just didn't feel right. I ended up at the bar at Savoy, and one drink turned into four before icy eyes held mine as he made his way over to where I sat.

_"Never expected to see you sloshed. Aren't you too good for that?"_

_I remember warning myself to not respond. Draco was baiting me. But the way he looked in his black slacks and blue button down with no jacket had me drawn to his eyes, and I never had thought he was beautiful until that moment. Maybe the alcohol glasses really did make people look better than they were. Humph. _

_"Cat got your tongue? I don't see any tragic Weasleys running around. Are you here alone? Is boy wonder with you?"_

_He was just baiting me. I knew it. Instead I downed the drink in front of me hoping he would disappear like magic. Instead he just sat down beside me. I couldn't look at him. I wouldn't. Life was just not fair. First my parents, and now Ron had chosen someone else. I felt the wetness on my face and realized I was crying. Not the crocodile tears of earlier, but the slow streaming kind, that are reserved for when you think you are done crying. I slowly wiped the tear away with my hand, hoping Draco didn't see it. All I needed was for him to patronize me now; although he would be right to say he told me so. He did. Repeatedly. _

_I looked to see if he was still beside me, only I found the barstool empty. I let out air I didn't know I was holding. I heard a faint laugh and looked up to see my own personal bully standing in front of me. Grabbing shot glasses from behind the bar. He reached to the top shelf and grabbed some tequila before turning back around and grinning at me. I watched as he started to pour four shots. He pushed two towards me and kept the other two for himself. _

_"Drinking alone doesn't look like fun. If you're going to be in my hotel, in my bar, you have to have fun. Cheers!"_

_I watched as he downed a shot, and for the life of me, I didn't know why I raised the glass to my lips, but I just had to. I wanted the escape. I felt the burn at the back of my throat as I picked up the next shot. When I was ready to put the glass down, Draco stood holding another for me. He held it out for me, and I took it. I downed it quickly and pushed the lemon he was holding away. I didn't want anything to dull the sensation the alcohol was giving me. Although I knew I would pay for this tomorrow. _

_"You're still not smiling. What happened?"_

_I looked at him and then looked at my lap, suddenly finding my nail polish very interesting. It was pink. I wondered if I could actually pull off black nail polish without looking like a witch. I had never worn heavy eyeliner or black nail polish. I am not sure where those self made style guidelines came from, but for some reason I just adopted them. _

_"Helllllloooooo? What happened, Weasley didn't pay the electricity bill again? "_

_That was it. I couldn't not respond. _

_I looked at him with hate filled eyes. "Ron isn't poor anymore. He's a successful baller. With lots of money. And lots of whores."_

_It slipped out. I hadn't meant to say that. I am sure she wasn't a whore. More of a slut, I don't think she was a whore. Then again, maybe she did take money. I don't know. I looked back up to see Draco's mouth agape. He stared at me for a moment before pouring another shot and sliding it to me. I didn't know why he was being so nice, but he grabbed a bottle of beer, a bottle of water, and left the tequila bottle beside my glass. I watched as he grabbed his beer and went to sit at the other end of the bar. I assumed the tequila was for me, and not knowing how many more I could take before I was sick, I downed another shot until all I could feel was the warmth from the alcohol in the back of my throat. _

_I'm not sure how long I sat there, and I don't recall much. I vaguely remember trying to fish my phone from my purse and laying my head down on my arm at the bar. I remember waking up in a suite upstairs with water, asprin and an envelope that had a keycard inside. _

It's funny to recall awaking in this very suite months ago. It felt like a lifetime. Someone else's lifetime. Well, it did until last night. In many ways this suite allowed me the seclusion I needed to forget it all and I recall many nights staying in the big bed with the fluffiest duvet JUST because it wasn't home. I didn't have a home at the time, not one that wasn't full of a lifetime of happiness past. This suite was sanctuary, and maybe subconsciously that is why I came to it last night.

Looking down at my state of dress, or lack thereof, I went to move from the couch; but as I stood, I heard the door handle and looked in horror as the door slowly opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows! I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 4: Overwhelmed

HerPOV:

I watched with bated breath as the door handle moved. I knew I should run, grab a pillow and cover myself, but my legs were cemented to the ground. Slowly, the door opened and in walked a plump older lady with a maid's apron on. As I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding, she stopped and stared, in obvious shock that someone was here. She turned with her back facing me.

"I didn't know anyone was here. I'm sorry, Miss. I can come back."

"No that's quite alright. Thank Heavens it's you that is here. Please excuse me while I grab a robe." I made my way into the bathroom and looked for the plush white robe I knew that would be hanging there for me. Turning, I caught my reflection in the mirror. Puffy eyes, bed head, and just an off coloring of my skin. I looked like I felt. Grey. Pasty. Completely unraveled. I couldn't ignore the streaks of black mascara that were on my cheeks. I grabbed a washcloth and slowly ran the warm water over it. I began to take the grime off of my face, but the bags were still there. I grabbed the mouthwash and guzzled some while taking in my surroundings. Nothing had changed here. This room still looked the same as when it was my refuge so long ago.

I found an empty corridor when I came back from the bathroom, and I wondered where the cleaning lady had gone. I searched for my phone before realizing it was dead. Looking through my bag for the charging cord that I knew I would find, I couldn't help but notice a few magazines and papers sitting on the table by the door. I plugged the phone into the portable charge that went with me everywhere and thanked God I had It with me. Harry had given it to me when they first came out. He knew how terrible I was with letting my phone die, and so he sent one through the mail with a note to always keep it with me. I can't recall ever using it, but I am happy it was in my bag last night.

Memories of reliable Harry were interrupted by glancing at the paper situated in front of me. On the front page there was my picture, leaving Edward Cullen's blacked out SUV. I looked disheveled. Hair in every direction, a scowl on my face; but my eyes were drawn to Edward's face. He had a look of shock as he sat in the back, clearly surprised, with a white tshirt and a hand running through his hair. Those eyes and that jaw line had to be the sexiest I had ever laid eyes on. While I wish I could say he was not as handsome in person, and that all of his photos were photoshopped, there was no denying it. He was just beautiful. Even with the smelly, stinky hoodie, and the unshaven, unkept, hair everywhere, he was glorious.

I paused as I saw the other photos in the corner. A smaller photo of Draco and Bella, another smaller photo of me ducking as Ginny threw liquid on Edward. These photos were obviously taken by a club goer, and I couldn't help but study the photos in more detail. Draco and Bella looked smug; happy, evil. They deserved one another. Ginny looked murderous, and I wondered how long she had held those emotions that had surfaced last night. Edward had a smirk on his face as he glanced down at my body, while I just ducked. It was a great action shot. Liquid flying through the air. You could see the ice directly in front of the glass. I thought back to the spark I felt when I collided with Edward before Ginny soaked him. I wondered if he felt it too.

My hand found my open mouth as I saw the headline 'Bait and Switch for the Rich &amp; Famous.' WTF. As I read the paper, I felt cold shivers run down my spine. According to the paper, I once dated Ron (which was widely known – five years, hello), and after dating Ron I had left him for billionaire Draco Malfoy. Apparently I was seeing Edward, which is why he went after Bella. Ginny was defending her brother who was there (but no photos of Ron were evident), and Edward had dragged me away from the catfight. I slid down to the floor and wondered how this story came to be. Where did they get such false information?

I walked to my phone, turning it on. Slowly I saw life and the time that read it was past noon. I was supposed to have tea with Harry today. An influx of texts came through and I thought it impossible to have 43 missed texts. The majority were from Ron, who wanted me to know I was a common slut, and that Edward could have me. There were a few from Harry asking if I was okay. There was one from Neville worried where I might have gone. Draco sent a rather long one, he informed me he knew where I was, and that he knew one day associating with the Weasleys would blow up in my face. Damn it, he wasn't wrong.

The text that caught my attention was a photo sent from Luna. It was of my old home, and there had to have been at least 20 old men with cameras lining my picket fence that once offered happiness and security. Shit. How and why did this happen? I couldn't ponder very long, as a whooshing noise alerted me that Harry had texted.

**Harry: We can't do tea today. I think it's best if we don't see each other for a while.**

What. The. Fuck. No way did Harry just say that to me. It had to be Ginny playing on his phone. I looked at my phone in disbelief, and before I think it through, I was dialing Harry's number.

" 'Mione, I can't talk to you right now."

"Harry, are you telling me YOU, my best friend sent that text? Do you really not want to see me?"

I heard him breathe heavily before he answered, "I think it's best if we don't see each other. The press is everywhere, trying to get a statement from Ginny, at your old home, at my home. It's a circus and we think it was best that we just not associate ourselves with you right now."

Surely someone must have punched me in the gut. The wind was knocked out of my body as I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

"I hope you'll understand someday" was the last thing he said before silence filled the phone. He had hung up on me.

My best friend, the person I relied on in childhood, adolescence, those weird teenage years, even when I moved thousands of miles away; my one constant through my parents death, my breakups, insecurities. The guy who talked me down off so many figurative ledges; he had just abandoned me.

I dropped the phone and dropped to my knees. This hurt worse than when Ron had cheated. My phone began to ring and I thought maybe it was Harry calling me to tell me that he had dropped the call.

"Take it back!"

"I will do no such of a thing. Are you still in my suite?" Draco. Of course.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not sure what you need someone to take back, but have you seen the paper this morning?"

"Yes." It didn't even sound like my voice as I answered him.

"I'd come to you and help you right now, since that seems to be my new role. But I can't. I can't risk being seen by anyone near you right now. She'll…"

"You too? Does anyone care? I may have moved away to another country but I come when my friends need me. I'm tainted now. Is that it?"

"Listen, Grainger, I don't have time for your breakdown. I called to let you know that the press knows you're at the suite. They know you are at the hotel. You need to get out of there and go somewhere else before they find out who the suite belongs to. Take the back entrance at the main restaurant when you're ready. I'm texting you Desmond's number. He's my driver. He will wait at the kitchen entrance waiting to take you elsewhere. Don't comment when you see the reporters. Don't go home, there's press waiting for you. I don't care where you go, just get out of the hotel before they put two and two together. Good luck."

In a manner of five minutes I had been hung up on by men telling me what to do. By so called friends who couldn't be associated with me. What the hell did I do? Less than twenty four hours ago I was carefree and ready to have some tea. Now I was being treated as an outcast.

If they didn't want to help me or be my friend, that was fine. I was ready to go home anyways.

The realization came that New York was now home. If you would have explained that this would be my life when I was a child, I would have clocked you. Now it's my reality.

Plugging my phone back in the charging station, I found the airline on my web browser. I quickly found the next available flight that would leave in four hours, and I booked a first class ticket. My parents left me enough money to cover the bills, and their life insurance policies accrued interest in the bank. I wasn't a multi-millionaire by any stretch of the imagination, but I had saved every penny I could; as did they. I would allow first class for a long flight.

I stepped in the shower quickly and used Malfoy's shampoo and body wash. I would smell like a man, but I didn't care. The steam from the shower allowed me to feel a little more awake, and before I could contemplate my heart break, I realized I couldn't break down right now. I had too much to do and I would overanalyze the events when I landed in New York. I contemplated using Draco's toothbrush, but just couldn't reduce myself to do it. I rinsed again with mouthwash, wrapped myself in a towel, and looked at the arsenal of hair gels and pain medication Draco had stored in the cabinet. I used one of his hair gels and went in search of my oversized clutch. It held my keys, credit cards, i.d., passport, cash, lipstick, mascara, cell phone, cell phone charger, and that was about it. Luckily this key card was in my overstuffed wallet, and I wouldn't have to travel home before leaving. I wasn't sure if I would ever want to come back again. Nope, I have a mission. I can't think about anything emotional. I need to be focused. I found the hair tie I was looking for and wrapped it around my wrist. I went to Draco's closet and found a Burberry weekender bag that could serve as a carry on. There was no way I was leaving any clothing here, or any trace of me. There was also no way I was wearing last night's clothing again. Everyone would know since the picture was plastered on the front page of the local and national newspapers.

I won't pay many compliments to a Malfoy, but I will give credit where credit is due; Draco's stylist had outdone herself in a suite he hardly ever used. I found a pair of jeans that looked as though they may actually fit me. With a few rolls up of the legs, and a few rolls down of the waist they actually worked. I saw many of Draco's crisp whites button down shirts and grabbed it. It was a little big, so I tied it in a knot on the side low enough that you couldn't spot that the jeans were too big. I just needed them to look baggy.

I thought of wearing my heels from last night, but then I spotted a pair of Uggs that looked to have never been worn. I stuffed a sock in the toe and tried it on, and for a moment I wondered why I ever wore heels. I decided I was taking these as well. I thought I had done okay, but I wanted something else

to hide behind.

In the massive closet I saw a Burberry coat. It would hide the oversized jeans and shirt and I grabbed it along with a pair of his classic Aviators. He had a shoe and sunglass collection that could rival any, and I decided I needed them in case there were any flashes.

With my phone fully charged, and a number displayed from Draco, I texted Desmond. I was ready to leave London and never look back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confused

E POV:

As she slammed the door of the SUV, I found myself wondering where she went. I wasn't making fun of her name. I didn't think I was anyway. When she was around me I felt nervous. That hadn't happened in a long time, and when my hand brushed against her back as we walked through the hall at the club my fingertips felt like they were being shocked. It was this current running through my body that I am quite certain I have never felt with another. They say you feel "sparks" and I never quite understood what they meant until tonight.

She was just so damn pretty. She had porcelain skin with these expressive eyes. She was classy and in control; I wondered what it would be like to watch her lose that control she prided herself on. She exuded confidence, intelligence, and a general sweetness that normally you don't find anymore. There was a slight blush on her cheeks when I took my hoodie off. I noted the intake of breath and then looked to see her eyes watching my every move, and for once I kind of liked that someone was watching me closely. For the first time in years, I had this excitement I couldn't contain, and I wasn't sure where these nerves were coming from. Which is why I was so shocked when she stormed out of the car like that.

She didn't take crap. She was feisty. Under than cool controlled demeanor, there was a hellcat wanting to thrown down. Maybe I intimidated her. Maybe she didn't like me and just wanted to get away. I don't know the specifics, I just know in our brief moments together I felt something I hadn't felt in months…alive.

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't notice the car come to a stop. Jacob opened the door for me to let me know the coast was clear. I grabbed my hoodie and got out of the SUV and got on to the private elevator. As soon as I arrived back at the flat I found Alice pacing on the phone. She was talking to someone and when she saw me she went into the kitchen area. I looked to find Jasper laying on the couch. He sat up as I approached and gave me a look.

"Well that was..interesting."

I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up thinking about how this night had gone from boring to exhilarating in ten seconds flat. "You can say that again."

"I wonder how many women wanted to throw a drink in your face that never had the courage."

I laughed for the first time in months. "Jazz I am pretty sure that's why I stay away from red heads."

We found ourselves laughing uncontrollably when Alice walked in. She had a scowl on her face.

"What did you do with her? Are you smiling?"

I knew if I didn't answer now, Alice would work herself into a tizzy.

"I asked for her name. She told me and I laughed a little too loudly. She got mad and exited the vehicle. I'm pretty sure the papps caught it all. "

Alice's face fell as I picked up my hoodie and started playing with the sleeve.

"Oh Edward, not another scandal."

"What? What scandal are you talking about? She exited the vehicle. I didn't chase her or yell after her or make a scene. I was a gentleman."

Jasper must have felt the tension, because he grinned as he asked "Wait, what name would make you laugh?"

I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face as I answered, "Hermione Granger."

Jasper laughed too. See, it was a funny name. I looked over to see my sister scowling again.

"Aren't you afraid you're going to get wrinkles?"

"No. Did you just make a joke?"

I must have looked confused because she continued on, "you haven't laughed or smiled or teased me in months. You like her!"

"Alice, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't trust women, remember."

I watched as sadness overcame Alice. I guess I hadn't been fun to be around lately. And then I remembered the reason why. It all came flooding back to mind, and I found myself pouring a scotch. I didn't say another word as I left the room. I drank until I passed out.

I awoke to Alice screaming in the other room. She was on the phone and I kept hearing words like "tramp" and phrases like "she's going down." It was way too early for this shit.

I opened the door and found Jasper sitting reading the newspaper. Alice was pacing back and forth, still speaking, only decreasing the volume now that I was in the room. Women. I wonder who had copied or had stolen her designs now. I walked over the coffee urn and poured myself a cup. I turned to see Jasper still intently reading and wondered what all the fuss was about.

I walked over to Jasper and sat down on the couch across from him. "What's so interesting this morning?"

Jazz went to hand me the paper when Alice came in and snatched it away. "What the hell?" I looked and saw fear in her eyes, and I knew I had to find out what was going on.

"Give it to me. "

"Edward, you don't want to see it."

I put my coffee down and stood. I was taller than Alice and she was fast, but I was quicker. I snatched the paper she was trying to hide and sat back down. I didn't take time to come with a scenario Alice would want to hide from me, but when I read the headline and saw the pictures, I knew this was not one I would have thought of.

She looked so certain. So angry. And I couldn't help but think of how hot she was. Even with the photo of me gawking in the background. She was unlike anyone I had known. She didn't want to put up with me, she had decided she didn't have time for games. She was right.

I almost missed the photos beside hers, the one of my ex. And then of me looking down at the lady who had brought my emotions back to life. I am sure I was smiling. But my smile fell as soon as I read the story presented in the paper. She dated Ron Weasley. Oh. She dated Draco Malfoy. I thought I may be sick. She cheated on Ron with Draco. The red head was confronting her while protecting her brother. I protected the one who had done what was done to me. She was a cheater. I felt ill. All women were the same.

Any feelings I had were murdered then and there. I wouldn't trust anyone again. It wasn't worth it.

I woke up on the family jet. I think it's the family jet. I had been drinking since this morning, and I really couldn't tell you where we were. I listened to Alice ask Jasper how to "handle" me, and I knew sleep was the best option. I counted sheep jumping over a fence until the sheep turned to darkness. I didn't care anymore. I refuse to care.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Home Alone

Her POV:

I remember the day I lost my parents. The pain that I felt. The feeling that my heart would never be completely whole again still remains to this day. I remember I didn't cry very hard as I made funeral arrangements, or when we all gathered to say goodbye. I didn't even cry sending out thank you notes to the attendees.

I was washing a dish using my mother's gloves, and as I looked into the water I saw my arm and hand fish into the warm soapy water to pull out a blue and white plate. For a moment I remembered being a child and watching my mother wash dishes. I had this special "kitchen stool" that I would stand on while she cooked or cleaned. I would watch and learn. Sometimes she would explain things, and sometimes she would hum a tune. Looking at my glove fishing for the plate reminded me so much of the times I listened to her hum while she would wash and I would dry. That was the night I broke down. The following weeks I slept in their bed with a teddy bear, or I would go sit in the garage as I used to do with my father. I even started knitting with my mother's crochet needle. I mourned for them. I mourned for the loss of my childhood, and for the children that I may someday have that will never know their grandparents. I was lost.

When I walked in on Ron and some football groupie, the pain wasn't as bad as it could have been. In the moment I handled it as I thought a lady should. I returned his belongings, returned the gifts he gave, burned any journal that included him, and went about my business. I allowed myself time at Draco's bar, but other than friendly banter, Draco and I never went any further.

Last night when I had some crazy person instigate a fight and throw a drink on me, I didn't have to think, or react. Edward Cullen had done that for me. He had controlled the situation and saved me. For once it felt like someone may handle it; that maybe I wouldn't have to always pick myself up. Perhaps someone else may do it for me. That was a scary thought. Just as I was about to think of trusting someone, he laughed and I just didn't want to put the energy in to the merry-go-round that comes with fancying someone. I left.

This morning, when I read a bunch of lies in a paper, I wanted to escape. I wanted an Edward to come fix it for me. But I didn't know him, and after last night I doubted I ever would. I also knew I couldn't rely on Harry anymore. He had chosen Ginny and Ron over me. Draco had chosen some girl named Bella over me, and I felt that once again I would have to pick myself up.

The queen of independence relied on no one but herself to handle it. I am the queen, and after I allow myself to get over the shock of everything that had transpired in two days, I was sure I would be okay. The problem is I never knew when reality would set in, and when I would totally freak out. That always bothers me. Not knowing. Maybe I am a control freak, but I have learned no one will handle my problems or angst but me, and I am strong enough to do it myself.

I heard whispers on the plane. Even before we boarded I heard the chatter. They all wanted to know if I was the girl from the papers. Apparently this was not only a U.K. story but it was big in the U.S. too. I longed for a magazine or a book, but I didn't want to go in the bookstore at the airport. I just kept my head down, loaded my carry on above me, and thought about everything.

I checked my social media accounts. I was a little grossed out what I found. My Facebook, Twitter and Instagram photos were being used for news stories. Thankfully, I was really big on protecting my accounts as much as I could, so all they knew about me was what I wanted. I liked to dance, I practiced yoga daily. I loved books. I liked gardening and I LOVED cooking. The Facebook requests were in the thousands, my Twitter followers increased by 100,000 and after seeing I had over 40,000 followers on Instagram I started to edit everything. I had inbox messages from Teeth Whitening companies and some weight loss wrap ring asking me to get in touch with them about advertising their products on my pages. It was too much. I deleted my Facebook completely. I closed my Instagram and Twitter immediately. I wanted some privacy again. I couldn't control everything while traveling, and all of my friends from London weren't really friends right now. I doubt I would be missing much.

I allowed my phone to charge once more and stared out the window. Some movie played, but I refused to use the headphones provided. They apparently ran out of fresh ones for sale on the plane, so I was kind of stuck.

I had a window seat, and I sat beside an older gentleman who silently snored beside me. It was the longest flight I had ever experienced. Midway through, I realized I hadn't eaten all day, and my stomach was growling. I drifted off slowly, and when I woke up we were landing. Paranoia set in and I wondered if anyone had taken a photo of me snoring. I hope not. Then again, the lights were dim, and I needed to thicken my skin and not care anymore.

The great thing about not checking any luggage is that I didn't have to collect any. As I made my way past the gate at LGA, I heard someone shout "it's her!"

Flashes blinded me. I looked down and placed the sunnies on while walking through the airport at night, and I felt horrible. I went outside and was followed by men asking all kinds of crass and lude questions about people whose names I wanted to forget. Thankfully, there was a cabbie letting someone out and I was able to procure the cab for myself. I instructed the cab to take me to the Upper East condo and finally I felt like I could breathe. I was home.

Walking into my building I greeted the doorman, Ben, who had always been so nice to me. He grinned when he saw me and it made me wonder if he had read the trash and lies printed about me, or If he was genuinely happy to see me. It scared me for a moment to be so fearful of someone like Ben who I had interacted with so many times before. I didn't like it.

Opening the door and turning off the alarm, I glanced around my sanctuary. I dead bolted all the doors and stripped the shoes immediately. I had never been so excited to see my shower and my personal belongings. I did the boogey man check, you know, where you check all of the closets in every room to make sure no one is there, and I made sure the blinds were closed and curtains pulled.

After a long while in the shower, I finally felt a little more relaxed. I had thoroughly washed my hair and conditioned it, and the smell of coconuts had replaced the man scent I had from today's earlier shower. It was extremely late, and I knew it would be as soon as I got back to the States.

I walked into the kitchen and saw the notepad with the list of perishables I would need to replace. I really wish I had some yogurt at the moment, but since I thought it would spoil, I thought I would wait until after returning to restock. I finally found some ice cream in the freezer, and if ever I deserved ice cream, tonight was it.

Taking my bowl of ice cream to the bag I brought in earlier, I started sanitizing everything. I have a habit of wiping down my keys, cards, wallet, anything that would have sat somewhere in a public place. I am a little OCD like that. When I got to my phone I realized I hadn't turned it on. I used the sanitizer to clean it and then watched as it came to life. I had an alert that explained my voice mailbox was full. I wasn't sure what I would hear, and so I thought about not listening at all. I couldn't resist. I called the voice mail number and message after message sounded the same:

**"This is such and such from such and such news program, we wanted to get your side of the story. We can offer incentives, please call us back at such and such number."**

How are these people getting my phone number? It wasn't until I started getting text after text about having a "good time." This was getting ridiculous. I wondered what was going on. I didn't _want_ to look at what I would find if I Googled my name, so instead I Googled my phone number.

It was a good thing I was sitting down, because there on the screen, was a "leak" from a bogus Twitter account that had my telephone number with Hermione Granger's personal cell. My life was spinning out of control. I would handle this tomorrow. Right now, I was going to go lay in my bed and immerse myself in a good book.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Change

E POV:

When I woke I almost had a heart attack. Alice was directly above my face, her tiny hands lifting an eyelid.

"He's not dead."

Alice walked away, and I rubbed my face with my hands before trying to sit up straight. The room was spinning. It must have been some bender, I never get dizzy.

Jasper was there with an outstretched hand, and I took it without saying a word. I stumbled a tad, but was able to regain my footing before the jet's door opened.

Jasper had a pensive look on his face, and I knew he wanted to say something.

"Spit it out, Jazz."

"There's press."

"There's always press. What's the big deal?"

Jasper sighed. He looked anxious, nervous? I'm not sure what was going on, but when Jasper looks nervous, it can never be good.

"Edward, there's more press than normal. We've asked the driver to meet us below and drive us out but they may yell, and I just don't want you to react in any sort of way."

I placed my hand on Jasper's shoulder, "man, is that all? You should know I have learned to never trust anyone and never let them see any emotion."

Jasper looked like he wanted to say more but stopped. "Yeah, okay. Just head down."

I wasn't expecting what we heard on the way to the car. Flashes, lights, security holding the press back. News cameras, shouts about Bella and Draco, Hermione, and then I heard laughter. I looked up to see what was happening and then the cameras really started clicking. Alice grabbed my hand and for once I had to try and keep up with her pace.

As we sat in the back of the SUV, I didn't know what to think. I looked for something to drink, only I didn't see anything anywhere. Hmmm. I guess someone was falling down on the job. I noticed the car was unusually quiet. I turned to see Jasper holding Alice's hand, and while I was worried for my sister not speaking, I was more envious of their love now more than ever. Everyone seemed to have their "someone" in my family; everyone that is, except me. With that as my final thought, I drifted off to sleep.

I knew something was very different the moment I awoke. The car door was open, and I didn't smell city air, but clean, crisp, signs of Fall. I also didn't hear the sounds of the city I had become accustomed to. I looked to the left and saw the large lawn with trees and stone fence that led to my parents home. As I looked to the right I found the front two doors open, with my father coming out to greet us. Alice and Jasper were already out of the car, and Jacob was unloading the luggage from the back.

"Edward, it's so nice for you to join us!"

I wasn't sure if my father meant it to be condescending or genuinely welcome, but I decided to go with the latter.

I stepped out of the car and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I didn't know we were coming out to the house today. It's great to be home."

My father looked to Alice, and I tried to read their silent conversation but she looked away and I couldn't observe any longer. My father put his arm around me and led me into the house.

Our family home had been featured in many magazines, and my parents took just as much pride in their home as they did their children. The home was always clean, smelled of cinnamon and boasted marble and granite in many rooms. There was even a ballroom and a library that fostered many of our adolescent dreams of grandeur.

Anyone who actually knew us, or had met my mother knew there was more to the house than ostentatious design. My mother had envisioned something entirely different for her home, but my father wanted something that could entertain his friends he had grown up with. My father came from old money that liked to entertain. My grandfather was the master of money. He owned an investment firm that became world renowned. Of course, he followed in my great-grandfather's footsteps, so when my father wanted to become a neurosurgeon, there was a fight and an ongoing argument that to this day, I don't think anyone will win. My great-grandmother was a Dutchess. As kids we would tease that she was the original Emily Post. Which meant my grandparents expected more out of all us than we could deliver.

My mother is an interior designer. Her father owned a potato farm in Ireland, where he still resides today. She was visiting an Aunt when my father saw her at a luncheon at the Country Club, and the rest was history. Once you get past the foyer and the grand rooms in the front of the house, you will find that the kitchen as well as the rest of the bedrooms have character and a rustic feel to them. Velvets from the front turn into leather in the back. Cold and pretentious collide with warm and welcoming. A typical pool leads to the path of stone walls with gardens and stables in the back. My mother loves horses and flowers almost as much as she loves to decorate. The luxury my father's family provided her was having a bit of her home here, and in turn she became the president of every club and charitable organization they would ask of her. She was successful, but not because of her last name, but because of her genuine love of people, no matter where they came from.

Walking in the kitchen, I found my mother rolling dough on the island. She looked up and saw me and the brightest smile overcame her face.

"Edward! It's been too long."

As I hugged my mother I couldn't help but feel ashamed that I had shut her out of my life lately. That I hadn't been the man I knew she raised me to be. She must have known how ashamed I felt, because she hugged me a little tighter and whispered that I would be okay.

Alice was beaming as she placed the rolls on the table. "It's a shame Emmet couldn't be here this weekend! I can't wait to see Rose tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. What's tomorrow?"

"Oh Edward, it's Emmett's first game back with the Giants! Didn't you remember?"

Alice's information had me spinning. How could I have forgotten? After a dislocated shoulder had Emmett out of commission, he had worked tirelessly to return to his beloved Giants.

"Rose said all of our favorites have been given to catering and the suite will be ready for us! I can't wait!" Alice reminded me of the Christmas she got a pony when she spoke, and it made me wonder if I could _ever _ be that happy again.

My mother interrupted and began asking Jasper how his scouting trips had been for music, and Alice how her travels for Fashion Week globally had gone. I tried to listen to Alice and what she was saying, but I couldn't shake the feeling that sitting here didn't feel like it used to, and I hated that.

I saw Merlin, our Great Dane sitting on the patio and decided I would go join him. No one said anything as I got up and walked out.

The air was changing and I felt a little calmer petting Merlin. He was huge, no doubt, but he was a terrific listener and my family loved animals. His loyalty was priceless. I wish humans could be like our animals.

My mind drifted back to brown eyes. Except rather than thinking about those that I had known for years, I was thinking of those that I had only known for a night. When she smiled her eyes sparkled, and not in the glossed over, glassy way that I was used to. She really smiled. It was genuine and it thawed my heart. For a moment I forgot how to breathe, or how to act, or think. It was the high that no other drug could give. And just like that, the moment was gone. She was gone.

Even if there was an explanation for the article and It was all false, she left me and obviously has no care for knowing me. "Smart woman."

"Why, yes, yes I am."

I looked up to find a doting and smiling mother sitting beside us.

"Merlin misses you. He still naps under the piano bench."

I couldn't help but laugh at that image. Merlin used to nap while I played until he got too big to fit under the bench. So we had to have one custom made that would be wide enough and tall enough to accommodate.

"Played anything lately?"

I continued to pet Merlin behind the ears. "Not really. It isn't as rewarding as it used to be."

"Maybe you can play some while you are home. It's awfully late, and you could stay here tonight and ride with us tomorrow to the game. "

I was going to say no. But one look into my mother's eyes and I didn't think I could disappoint her again.

"I think I might take you up on that."

She beamed the same way Alice had earlier.

"Oh, that's delightful. Now who is this other female you're telling Merlin about?"

I knew I could open up now, or Mom wouldn't stop until she got the truth from Alice. Knowing the two of them, my mother knew everything Alice did. She just wanted to know how I was feeling.

"You know Edward, holding it all in will not change a situation. It will make you frustrated, and you may ignore it as long as you can, but there are healthy ways to deal with things. I want all of my children to be healthy."

I wondered if she knew about my little vices and how close they had come to addictions lately. I had a feeling this was the politest way possible she knew how to meddle.

"I felt dead inside and then I didn't. Now I want to be dead again."

My mother's eyes glossed over and I could tell she was trying to choose her words carefully.

"I know the breakup was hard. Seeing her with someone new is difficult and I could chide Alice's hide for making you go."

I interrupted my mother before her temper came out.

"I'm not talking about her."

"Edward, it's been months, you need to talk about it."

"No, Mom, yes, she was there. But I'm talking about Hermione." Wow. It felt right saying her name. I would never mention that other person's name again. Not unless I was forced to. It was out rule, so I guess she thought all of this was over my ex.

"Who is Hermione?"

"A lady."

My mother's eyebrows shot up and her mouth was standing open. It felt right telling her about her and it almost made me smile inside. So I continued.

"Hermione Granger is British. I don't know where she is from, or how old she is, or what she does for a living. But she's refreshing. She's beautiful in a way people aren't anymore. It's classic, it's not plastic and she isn't fake. Or at least I don't think she is. She's intelligent, and you can tell she has lived more than anyone else her age and she had to learn to control herself. She knew she was too good to waste her time on me."

My mother's eyes filled with tears. "She must not be so smart if the last part is true. Is she the one that is in the scandal with you? The scandal from the club?"

I looked at her and I felt sad. "She isn't anything with me. I made a wrong move and she left me in the car. I'm sure you saw. And heard."

"Edward, son, did you try to find out if the story in the paper was true? Don't get angry at me, but I have to ask, did you sleep with that actress Tanya and get her pregnant, because if not, I have it on good authority that the media will do anything to make money. Even lie."

My mother's words hit me like a ton of bricks. I ran my hands through my hair and thought about it.

"Mom, even if it was a pack of lies, she left me in the SUV. I wasn't worthy of her time."

"Or maybe you were and she got scared. Maybe she was having a bad night and was a little confused."

Hope. That was something I hadn't felt in ages, and in conversing with my mother I found myself feeling it.

"I don't know anything about her. Or how to get in touch with her. And I'm a mess. A total let down."

"Edward!" My mother's face was red. "You could _never _be a let down. Have you lost your way? Yes. I think you have. But the great thing about paths is that you can easily try to climb to get back on them. I happen to know my son is intelligent enough to know when he needs to do so.

"Mom, I don't even know where to start."

Laughter perked Merlin's ears. "Oh, I do. It starts with a razor and a bath. It ends with no alcohol for a while, and more home dinners and less parties." I couldn't help but grin. "Now young man, go upstairs and shave."

I couldn't help but smile, and laugh a little to myself as I helped my mom out of her seat Merlin followed her for scraps, and I saw Alice smugly watching through the window. I stopped when I was just inside the doorway. "Thanks."

"Anytime brother, please let me know when you need me."

I didn't want another soap opera moment, so I just nodded and walked towards the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Thanks so much for all the reviews! This is my first fanfic and I am so happy you all are reading! There has been a slow build, but within the next few chapters there will be a love connection! **

Chapter 8: Hermitville

Her POV:

The strange thing about traveling is that it takes just as long to recuperate as it did to travel. Normally, when I go on vacations, however long I was there is how long it takes to rest up and feel like myself again. This past nightmare seems to have been no different than all the other travels. As I wake, and look at the window that blacks out the light, I have no idea if it's morning or night. I do know I'm famished, and it hurts to move.

I grab my phone to read that it is indeed, 3:45 p.m., and I have slept the entire day. I have so many text messages my phone is acting wonky, and I remember that someone leaked my number. I need to get to the phone company, only it's Sunday. I also need to go get groceries and while I am out, I need to replace my iPad I had with me in London. I prefer it to the laptop I use for school.

Ugh, school. I started this semester only a few months ago, and two weeks in I wondered why I was even going. When I graduated Brown, I felt like a change was needed, and since I loved NYC so much and wasn't sure what I wanted to do, only that I loved learning, it seemed natural to apply to Columbia Grad School. Classical Studies seemed to interest me the most, but after the commute, the long hours studying and the general burn out, I seriously questioned my decision. I thought the trip back to the U.K. would refresh me, but it had only killed any spirit in me.

I took a shower and washed my face before looking to see when and if the phone stores would be open today. I turned on the television and it was automatically on one of the cooking channels. I absolutely loved it. Just as I was watching bakers contend for the best cupcake, there was a loud knock on my door. To say that I was scared who it would be would be putting it mildly.

I looked through the peephole, knowing that if this were a guest of the building there would have been a call. I don't _know_ many of my neighbors. I pass them in the hall and am polite, but everyone has a family, or works long hours and some just have the property and use it a few months out of the year.

I was surprised to find a very large man with dark hair staring back, and I was thinking I would call the front desk to report this, when I saw Ben standing beside him. I looked closer and saw that the big man had a nametag on, and he appeared to work here. Surely, since he was with Ben this would be okay.

I mustered a smile and opened the door.

"Gentlemen, how may I help you?"

Ben looked at the floor while the burly man spoke.

"Miss Granger, my name is Aro Volturi with Volturi Security Company. We oversee the building's security systems and I have been asked to speak with you about the, the, ah…situation at hand."

He almost seemed nervous. I looked to Ben to see if I could read his body language or facial expressions, but he was standing, hands behind his back with his eyes locked on his shoes.

"Come in, won't you. Hello Ben."

Ben finally looked up and gave me a bashful smile.

"I wasn't expecting anyone, so I feel I am ill prepared. Would you two like something to drink, some tea maybe?"

Aro answered that he was fine without anything while Ben shook his head no.

"Miss Granger, I know it's late, but my company has been called in today to help with the crowds outside the building."

"Crowds outside the building?"

"Have you not been out today?"

"No sir, I have not. I'm fresh off of a plane and jet lag had me sleeping until moments ago."

The man opened his mouth and closed it a few times. Again, Ben looked as though he was waiting for the floor to swallow him whole.

"Miss Granger, there are a number of photographers waiting outside the building. We have had numerous imposters from news stations trying to get into the building today, and it has been quite difficult for other residents."

"I'm sure. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. I never wanted any of this, not for myself nor for anyone here."

"Miss Granger, my company is employed and kept on contract for situations like these. With the caliber of building comes with some scandalous situations every now and again."

He just said the word I dreaded most. Scandal. _Scandal. _What was that? Some lies were told and now everyone wanted me to what, make a statement? By saying they were untrue I opened the door for scrutiny, and I just wouldn't and couldn't stoop to that level. It wasn't a move I was willing to make.

"Again, I apologize for any inconvenience to the residents, I did nothing to warrant this attention, and I'm not a celebrity nor do I have interest in being one. However I can help the situation I will try, but I have no intent on releasing a statement or dignifying this _scandal_ with a reply. "

"There were two scenarios we had all thought of today when we met about the reporters. The first, was that you could use the building management's publicist to release a statement, or we could provide one for you; or you could just not come out of the building for a few days and tire them out."

I felt as though I had been slapped in the face. It's one thing for me to want to hide, but I don't have anything to be ashamed of.

"Whatever you may think about the situation, I didn't ask for any of this. Nor do I appreciate a building that I chose to make a home in send up a security representative who basically wants me to go and do things I am not willing to do. With that being said, there are errands I have to run, and I have classes to attend. I can't just put my life on hold, and there should be no way that you can demand me to do otherwise."

"Miss Granger, you are correct, we can't demand or force you to do anything. I was merely making a suggestion and wanted to let you know that Ben as well as the rest of the staff are here to support you. We have a concierge that we normally charge for, but if you choose to stay in, we will have her assist you free of charge. You privacy is important to us, and we will make sure that no one knows where you dispatch the concierge or what they do. Ben would be your first contact, and when you do decide to exit the building I would like to make sure you have someone with you so that no one gets hurt."

Oh. I feel only half hurt now. But he only is saying these things because I basically accused him of trying to kidnap me.

"Ben, do I call the front desk when I need you?"

Ben finally looked up. Before he could speak, Aro extended his hand with three cards in it.

"Please take these cards. My cellular is on there, as well as means of getting in touch with Ben, and Angela, the concierge we would like for you to use. I am sorry if we got off on the wrong foot, or if I said the wrong things and offended you."

Aro looked sincere, but I still didn't trust him. Ben on the other hand had always been nice to me. They left after wishing me well and as I closed the door I felt like crying.

I couldn't cry now. I had too many other things to do. So I got out my paper and pen, and made a list of what needed to be done. I love lists. They distract the mind and refocus my energy. Or they normally do.

**1\. Call the phone company - ** I called the phone company wanting to change my phone number. Because I had purchased the phone in another country, I could either hold on to my phone while they sent a new one or I could go to a store and get one with a new number on it. I decided to let them send me a new one and then we would deactivate this number. Harry had been with me when I purchased this phone, and in many ways it was outdated. I wasn't on a contract anymore, and had to sign up for that, but there was something exciting about starting anew.

**2\. Decide whether to burn or donate clothes I flew back in.** I decided I didn't want to do anything right now, so I went and put my clothes from the plane along with the infamous jeans and shirt into the Burberry bag and placed it at the bottom of the guest closet. I found the Uggs and placed them in there as well. After washing my hands, I felt much better.

**3\. Meal plan and grocery shop.** On the off chance that I did take them up on the concierge idea, I made sure I labels and specifics were next to each item. I was kind of a foodie, and there was no way I could go without fresh produce, so someone would have to go pick it up, I didn't trust any online delivery service for this.

**4\. Email Professors and Study groups about tomorrow.** The jury was still out as to whether or not I would be going back to class, but I knew I didn't want to do anything tomorrow. I've never made rash decisions, well, sometimes I did, but I tried not to when I could help it.

I turned my laptop on and the background image of Harry and I almost broke down. I was sad yes, and I was very angry. I removed the image and put it on the default before gearing up the school's email. What I found floored me.

There were girls asking about Edward Cullen's kissing style, others calling me a whore, some guys wanting to date me (or that is what I will call it), and then others offering support. An anonymous email had a telephone number to call and they wanted money in exchange for not taking photos of me at school and selling them.

What? Was I really this fascinating? Other than yoga and a dance group, I rarely socialized. This was so far out there that had I not been reading it I never would have believed it. I emailed the professors, but not the study groups, and sent an email to the Registrar and copied the Dean to see what I could do about the situation.

I looked around and didn't see anything to eat, so I decided I would eat the remaining ice cream from last night, shop on my Nordstrom app, and watch t.v. I would deal with this tomorrow.

The next morning I had spoken with the Dean. They couldn't give me any reassurance that they would have any sort of protection for me. I was reminded that other celebrities had attended Columbia and they were responsible for their own protection. I couldn't believe they compared me to a celebrity, but I was dumbfounded with the lack of respect.

I called the Registrar's office trying to see what I could do about deferring the semester, but they explained how much money I would lose, and I thought I would be sick.

With no one to speak to about this, and no friends that I could trust I didn't know what to do.

"Think, Hermione, think!"

I thought of the one person I hadn't seen in ages, but I knew she had graduated law school and was now working at some firm. I scrolled through my phone until I found the person I thought maybe able to help:

**Cho Chang**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all for the follows and reviews! **

Chapter 9: Reckoning

E POV:

Sunday morning was nothing like the song; there had been nothing easy about today. Alice wouldn't stop touching my face. She thought I was immediately back to the 'old Edward' and had brought over clothes she deemed "appropriate" for Emmett's football relaunch. Jasper wouldn't stop teasing me about how much younger I looked and Dad would laugh every time I got angry he called me "baby face." Meanwhile, Mom had this look of pure joy on her face as she sang while making breakfast. It was all unnerving.

My mother's face fell as the doorbell rang, and a few minutes later my father entered the room followed by his father. My grandfather wasn't due for a visit today, and the easy, fun, festive morning had morphed quickly into stuffy, apprehensive, and all too careful conversation.

"Edward, we need to talk."

I had heard those words fall from his lips several times before in my lifetime, and what followed had never been encouraging.

My mother must have sensed that this would turn ugly, so she tried to help the best way she knew how.

"Pancakes are ready! You can discuss whatever you need to after you all have breakfast."

I saw my mother notice my father grin at her; and while I waited for objection from my grandfather, it never came. He just pulled out Alice's chair for her and sat down beside my father.

I didn't say anything. I was curious as to what he wanted to discuss. Surely my grandfather didn't care about the headlines from the U.K. I hadn't been arrested. I hadn't had any DUIs to speak of lately. It was unnerving, and I found myself staring down at my plate for the remainder of breakfast. I didn't miss much in conversation. No one really spoke.

Finally I placed my fork and knife on the plate in the finished stance and looked up to see my grandfather rise. I followed, and I couldn't help but feel a sense of ease come over me as my father placed his hand on my shoulder. The fact that he was following along, going where we were going had my brain going into overdrive.

My grandfather took a seat on the giant leather sofa in my father's office. I sat in the chair opposite him while my father grabbed a water for all of us. He sat and I looked in my grandfather's eyes; trying to fathom what he drove out to discuss.

"Edward, I don't know if you know what I am about to tell you, but I wanted to be sure you were aware of some business that needs your attention."

Whew. Wait. What? "What business?"

"I was golfing the other day with the head of the Integrity Channel, and it came to my attention that your production company was working on a project that they agreed to distribute."

"Yes, we spent a lot of time and money on a few projects for them, and the latest has some of the biggest names they have had on their channel."

"Yes, well, it would seem your latest behavior was so unbecoming to them that they are considering pulling their deal. They have their legal team looking for a way out."

I felt like someone had punched me. Not only was this information something I had not heard, it was something that would possibly tank my company.

"Grandfather, I thank you for this information. This wasn't just said in passing? It wasn't just some snide joke to make you throw you off your game?"

"Edward, I always win. Even in sports. In life, that is what this family does. We don't care for participation trophies, the only one that matters is the one that says you were better than everyone else. I fear that you weren't held to a high enough standard, and so you have no remorse or cognizance about the things you do. The stories in the paper, whether true or purely fiction, reflect on you in the long term, and I would like to see you settle down a bit and take life seriously. If you need the name of some eligible women who are accomplished and have the family backing, I can get those to you; but please let this last bender be your last."

Before I could respond he left the room, with my father trailing behind. Dad hadn't said anything in my defense, and normally when grandfather has anything critical to say about our upbringing, he is the first to start a shouting match. He must think this too. But more than that, it sounds as though I have bigger problems. Why weren't these problems made known to me?

"Would you have done anything about them if you knew they existed?"

I must have asked that last question aloud. When I looked up, Jasper stood in the doorway after having answered my lingering question. He came over and sat in the space my grandfather had occupied and picked up the water bottle left unopened.

"You left your team to handle everything. I stepped in as much as I could, when I could, but I have been working on music lately."

"Did you know?"

"Know about that there were rumors? We all have. Alice noticed less attention to her actual designs and more attention placed on her brother's antics a while ago. She thought of asking you to stop, and for a while she thought you had. There were times she saw that you were lost, but she didn't want to nag you. It's been rough."

"I'm not sure what to do."

"Do you trust yourself?"

"What?"

"Edward, when you first started the business there were naysayers everywhere. You said you put your last name on the business because you knew it would be successful. You controlled everything. You micromanaged until all of those dreams weren't dreams anymore. All those naysayers shut up. And then you allowed yourself to stop caring. When you lost trust in women, you lost trust in yourself. You were scared. Because for a moment someone had done something you didn't see coming, and you stopped trusting yourself. So I ask you now, do you trust yourself? Because you'll never turn this all around with business or your personal life if you don't."

I watched, unblinking, as Jasper left the sofa and for the second time today, I was left sitting alone, wondering what had become of my life.

I went to the game with the family, but kept my head down as we walked with security past the reporters. There were cameras, and I made sure to smile, but all the while I was texting everyone on my team including legal. I needed to get a handle on the Integrity Channel situation before it all came crashing down.

Emmett played well, and Rose sat between Alice and the owner's wife, so I didn't have to deal with any questions from them. My parents were excited for Emmett, but gave me my space. Jasper didn't speak another word to me, but I saw the smile when I ordered a water instead of a beer.

Sleeping in my own bed felt amazing, and waking up knowing where I was and not having a headache was even better. I slept too late, but I would do better tomorrow. I wore one of my best suits, and had Jacob come for me exactly one hour after I awoke.

To say the office employees were shocked to see me would be an understatement. I saw Jessica, my first assistant looking at the morning news online and couldn't help the edge in my voice when I asked if that is what I paid her for. Quick on her feet, she finally said she was gathering information to see if there was any news on the company. It was a lie. I consider myself a great poker player, and I can tell you, most of the time she breathes, she lies. She knows too much though, and I always put off letting her go because of it.

"Jessica, Google and a PR Firm does that for us. Set up for a meeting in the Grand Conference Room."

"Do I need to clear my schedule?"

"No, this doesn't concern you." Nor will it. No one outside of my inner circle can know what is about to happen at this company. When I need something leaked, I'll be sure to invite her to the meeting and remind her of confidentiality.

I had sent emails to everyone on the way in, and everyone should be here within the hour.

When I walked into the room an hour later, the legal team had assembled. Accounting, Production, Agents, Scouts, PR, and Legal. I held their attention for more than two hours brainstorming as to how to counter the bad press, how to use the media to our advantage. How to safeguard our contracts and how to make sure no one could pull any contracts based on morale clauses. I had read the press about the company, had many tell me_ some _of the things said about me, and I wanted to know only what I needed to. No one mentioned the break up, and other than thinking that no one mentioned it, I was happy that I hadn't even thought of _her_ in days. When I did, the knife felt almost removed from my back and chest, but the wound was still there if I lingered too long on that subject.

For the first time in many months, I felt useful again. Sam had done a wonderful job running the company while I was away, but the icing on the cake came when he patted me on the back and said, "Nice to have you back, partner." He joked that his wife would be happy to have him home at a decent hour.

Sam Ulley breathed air into this company when I did not, and for that I would be forever grateful.

I noticed I had left my notes in the conference room, and as I stepped through the door I saw Cho Chang on her cellular phone. Her words pierced my heart a little, and I couldn't help but stop and stare as I heard her speak.

"Hermione, I'll be by later with the papers for you to sign. It's done. You're out for the semester. Do you need me to stop and bring you anything else before I come?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Surprise

Her POV:

I woke up and wasn't sure what day it was, or what hour. I had called Cho yesterday, and she agreed to help me with Grad School.

After a rather long battle with the Dean about my grades, safety, and absence for the next few days, we all thought it best to withdraw. Or I did.

I never really liked the idea of being a celebrity. Although many knew me because of Ron and then Draco, I was never really "hunted" until now. I had been able to skate by in everyday life. I heard whispers from time to time while shopping, but since I had moved to the States that seemed to vanish. The longer I stayed here, the more accustomed I became to no one knowing me. Slowly, I had learned to trust those around me. Until now.

There was no guarantee that I would be safe. My phone number being leaked, my emails being hacked and being bullied by students over a man I had met for all of 20 minutes didn't leave me a choice. Yes, I could brave the world daily, but it was a fight I didn't feel like taking on today. Or tomorrow. Maybe if I hadn't taken the call from Harry I would be more inclined to fight. But I decided to save it for another day.

Cho was fantastic. She answered when I called and didn't ask too many invasive questions, she just called the Dean for me and tried to salvage as much privacy and tuition as she could. Thankfully, it isn't too far along into the semester and she found a way to just defer my classes until next semester, with little cost. Other than my dignity.

I've never been a quitter, and I sat for hours convincing myself that I'm not quitting, just taking a break.

I pulled out my yoga mat and had to find a new playlist since Adele just reminded me of home. Everything has reminded me of home today, and so I took it upon myself to put many photos away. They're tucked in a closet now, and perhaps one day I can bring them out again. I took photos out of the frames that I really did want to stay, and my fireplace held picture frames without any photos. It was quite sad, and so I just stacked them face down in the closet as well.

After not being able to find any music that didn't remind me of anyone, I did yoga without music for the first time in ages. I also cleaned. Deep cleaned the condo. In fact, I went as far as to try and move the washer and dryer and clean behind it. I didn't move it very far, and I think I may have pulled something.

I'm currently waiting for Cho now. I removed all nail polish before showering, and since Cho has seen me at my best and worst, I found myself wearing grey jogging bottoms with a basic black t-shirt and socks. Fluffy, comfy, wonderful pink socks. Hardly glamorous, yet after the week I have had, I don't have it in me to care.

I thought it might be nice to make some cookies for Cho, and since I love to bake, that's what I am doing. I used to call them biscuits, but I quickly learned in America biscuits are not really the same thing. Thanks to Martha Stewart, I now knew the difference.

It also helped me avoid the internet. I had made so many lists today of things I needed / wanted to replace, and my iPad was on the list, although other than reading I am not sure that I want to even look at the news. Even the Food Network was starting to get old. There's only so much you can watch before becoming bored.

I decided to pour myself some wine before Cho came over, and I had made some Oatmeal and Shortbread cookies for her. They were cooling on the racks now. When Ben called to say Cho was here, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was somehow failing my parents by signing the papers she was bringing by. I knew better than that, but still, it's just difficult to walk away when you've always been the responsible one.

As I open the door I can't help but think how fantastic Cho looks, how accomplished she is, and when she pulls me in for a hug I can't stop the tears that escape. While we have never been close, she feels like home. Right now, I don't know where that is, but I know I miss knowing it.

"Hermione, it'll be okay."

I should probably pull away now. We were never this close, or like other emotional girls, so I am not sure what she thinks of me at the moment.

"You've probably thought I've lost it. I'm sorry, I think I am still jet lagged."

"You and I both know there is more to this than that. I'm not sure what I would do if I were you right now. You've handled it all with such poise."

"Cho, I am not sure about that. Walking through a damn airport in Draco Malfoy's shoes is not something I ever thought I would be doing. And I never thought I would be a drop out either."

"Oh! I know you said no t.v., but I have to tell you, it's everywhere. They couldn't keep the shirt you wore that night or the weekender bag in stock today. Everyone started buying them up, and they are saying it is because you wore them last!"

"Me? People are copying my lack of fashion sense. That's a new one."

Ginny popped in my head. And I had to bite back a smile.

"See, I knew that would bring you joy!"

"Cho, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done today. I made some cookies. Would you like some wine?"

"You didn't have to do that. I thought I smelled the most amazing cookies ever! I have to go back to the office; it's going to be an all nighter, so no wine for me. But I will not pass on cookies!"

Seeing Cho smile as though we were teens makes my heart feel a little lighter. That feeling quickly dissipates when she pulls papers out of her bag and sets them on the marble kitchen counter.

"I know you think you are quitting. You and I are a lot alike. Harry always said that we were. You'll be fine. I promise, whatever you decide to do, you will be successful. This is just a stump in the road. You're maneuvering around it, and will be back on your own path soon."

I know she means well, but hearing Harry's name causes me to get emotional again. I bite my lip to stop the tears.

"Thanks Cho."

I pick up the pen and sign where all of the flags are.

"Is that it?"

"I believe so. I'll scan the receipt tomorrow for the refund. It should be automatic once we turn these in."

"Cho, will you let me know if there is anything I can do to pay you back for this? Can I pay you?"

"Hermione, don't be silly. I don't want your money. You'd do the same for me. I know you would. Not many people would, but I know you would."

Her belief in me causes a smile, but I see that there is something she is holding back.

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

"Cho, I know that when you tuck your hair behind your ears like that you are contemplating something. So out with it. What is it?"

"Let's sit down and promise you won't be upset with me?"

I pick up the wine glass and gulp the rest before going to the couch and sitting down. Cho sits near the other end of the couch, and turns her body so that I can see she has taken off the jacket. As though the jacket represented some sort of business mode and now she was transitioning into friend mode.

"He knows we know each other and that you aren't who they say you are in the papers."

"Who?"

Cho is still looking at her pinstripe pants. "Who, Cho?"

"Edward Cullen"

"Wh- what?" I can't help the lump that has formed in my throat at the mention of his name.

"I work for the firm that represents his company. He overheard me earlier on the phone and I must have said your name. I thought maybe he hadn't heard me, until I was at the elevator and his assistant came and asked me to go to his office. I did. He said he knew it was none of his business, and he knew that the press had been hounding you, and he wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why would he care about me? He doesn't know me."

"That's what I said to him. He told me he didn't think you were who they purported you to be. I explained that we had known each other since boarding school, and that you were insanely brilliant, and that you had saved me from a bully named Ginny Weasley once before and that now it was my turn. I explained you needed help with getting out of the semester, that you were kind of a hermit by choice now, and that you needed me, and he could be as mad as he wanted for conflict of interest, but you would do the same for me."

"Cho! Is your job in jeopardy because of this? You should have said no!"

"Hermione, he assured me he wasn't mad. He said that he had learned how important it was to have people you could trust around you, and that he thought it was the right thing to do. He asked if he could help, and then thought about the fact that you may not want his help since the last time he tried to help you left him in a car. "

"Drat!"

"Why did you leave him like that? I know it's none of my business, but he looked kind of sad when he said it."

"He laughed when I told him my name. It was just the mixture of Ginny and Ron, and Harry and Draco. Nothing home was 'home' anymore, and I hated it. I hate the feeling of losing control. I couldn't tell Ginny what I thought of her, because I tried to spare Harry. Harry ended up telling me Ginny was his priority. That he couldn't be seen with me. And it was the worst feeling in the world. I think I knew it was coming, and some hot stranger wasn't stopping the fallout from coming. I just didn't want to deal with it."

"I'm not sure I completely understand, but I can see your point of view. Harry is a dumbass at times. No offence. "

"Only when it comes to her."

"Yes, when it comes to the Weasley family he forgets himself."

"Well, they're all stuck with one another now."

"Do you think she leaked your phone number?"

"Probably."

"Do you want me to find out if she did?"

"I don't know. I almost want to pretend she wouldn't do that."

Cho's eyebrow shoots up, and clearly we both know she did it.

"She's capable, but I don't want to go back there. I can't."

"Let's forget it for now. Do you have plans for the next few days?"

"I think I have cleaned everything I can. Tomorrow I am going to ask the concierge to go shopping for me, and I think I will have to find _something _to do."

"I had the flu once last year. I was bored to tears until I started watching General Hospital. It's an American soap, really good. It's still on my DVR. Even though there are 48 episodes gathered, it's mindless, and sometimes mindless is good."

I can't help but laugh. Cho gets up and puts on her jacket. I gather the cookies and papers for her. She is in business mode I can tell, but when she hugs me at the door I know she's trying to give me some of her strength.

"Thanks ever so much for everything. I won't forget this."

"Make sure of it, especially when I call begging for more cookies."

"You got it."

I close the door behind her and look around the apartment. I grab a blanket and turn the t.v. back on. A new episode of Chopped.

0000000000

I must have dozed off, because I hear pounding on the door and it takes a moment to realize I'm not just dreaming it. I wonder if perhaps I left a signature off the paper, or if it's a neighbor, because no one from downstairs buzzed.

I looked though the peephole and see no one, but there is a box on the floor. I open the door and see my name written in such beautiful handwriting. As I step out to gather the box, I look up and down the hall is a retreating form. I gasp and he turns around.

I would know those green eyes anywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You all have been so amazing! This is my first Fanfic and I know where I want to take it. I so enjoy reading all of the reviews and comments. I will try to update every other day, maybe more. Shout out to Meldz for helping me categorize it. Also thank so much to SereniteRose, Irmorena, Terrasen, KIA-Chachie, Lugia'sChallenger13, Blufox03,ThatShotgunGirl, and all of the Guest Reviews! **

Chapter 11: Small World

E POV:

I know I heard her name. I heard it clearly. They're both British. But I don't have time to ask. It would be improper. How many people named Hermione could there be? I guess it could be popular in other countries. Maybe it is like Edith, or Edna, or even Edward; a very old name used sparingly these days.

I try not to make eye contact with Cho, smile, wave and walk back out. Cho didn't seem like she had anything to hide. She was confident and possibly the brightest one on the team, so whatever she was doing, I know I can trust.

Half way through the next conference call I can't think straight. Brown eyes like cinnamon swirling around my brain won't _allow _me to concentrate. What if this is fate?

"Edward, what do you think?"

I have no idea what Barry is talking about. "Barry, let me place you on hold one second. Just for a moment."

I don't hear his response before I dial my assistant.

"Jessica, go find Cho Chang from Legal and ask her to come in my office."

"May I tell her what it's concerning?"

Give me a break. "Jessica, just get her NOW!"

A few moments later I had ended a call with Barry explaining something had come up and I would reschedule for the afternoon. A very timid and yet confident Cho walked in my office followed by Jessica.

"Thank you Jessica, that is all."

"Would you two like something to drink?"

"Jessica." Man, she drives my patience. "Please leave."

Jessica left without another word and I can't hide the smirk as I see Cho want to laugh. She's too proper for all of that nonsense though.

"Mr. Cullen, Jessica said you wanted to see me and that it was urgent. Should I get Mr. Banner to come in since he is lead on the team?"

"No. Cho, please have a seat and try not to judge me. I am asking that whatever I ask stay within this office."

Cho looks like she may know what this is about.

"Of course Mr. Cullen."

"I wasn't trying to listen to your conversation, but I overheard you mention Hermione. I wondered if you were speaking with Hermione Granger?"

Shit. Why did I feel the need to ask her anything. I feel like a tool until she exhales a long breath.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. I know and am friends with Hermione Granger. We went to boarding school together and while we weren't the best of friends, we grew close the year after I dated her friend Harry. She also saved me from a bully named Ginny Weasley. I do believe you've met her."

Cho smiles, and I am still trying to process the information I just heard. She knows her! Surely someone who knew Cho at boarding school can't be a monster or a gold digger as the media said.

"I don't think I was properly introduced to the red head, but she has pretty good aim. I'm not going to pretend that me asking isn't coming out of no where. But I just wondered if Miss Granger is in trouble. If there is any way I may assist?"

"Mr. Cullen…"

"Edward. Please call me Edward."

"Edward, I ask that what I tell you never leaves this office. Have you Googled Hermione?"

"I don't Google. My sister Alice does it for me, but we have not discussed Miss Granger at length. So no, other than a woman who left me sitting in the car alone after we were drenched, I know nothing about her. I don't know why, but I feel as though I should know her."

"Well, I will save you the time. There is nothing out there about Hermione that is true, other than she is brilliant and has fantastic style."

"I see."

"No, I don't think anyone does. Hermione is as close to perfection as you'll ever find. She has this photogenic memory and she stores so much information in her brain. She was always the smartest of her group, and it was daunting at times. She's brave and never lets anyone get away with any wrong doing if she can help it. I was bullied once by Ginny, who also went to school with us, and Hermione found a way to make Ginny stop without anyone ever knowing that it was happening. Ginny's always been a little mad when it comes to Harry Potter. Harry of course was Hermione's best friend, as was Ron. They protected each other, and in my time of need, Hermione came to my aide and never asked for anything in return. I haven't forgotten it. I know the people in the tabloids with her. I can tell you even though I don't know the entirety of the story, I know they got it wrong. I know for a fact Ron cheated on Hermione, and she never dated Draco Malfoy. I can also tell you she moved to the states after her parents died. She had prepped for Oxford her entire life, and then she just left. After Saturday night and Sunday's news, she has been hunkered down in her apartment. The building manager was an ass about the reporters, some 'unknown' person leaked her telephone number on Twitter, her email from school was flooded with hate mail, she was harassed and someone tried to blackmail her if she returned to school."

"What? What do you mean blackmail?"

"They wanted to sell pictures to the press etc. I read the emails she sent me because the Dean was being uncooperative. "

"What's the Dean's name? Can she go to the police?"

"I have it covered. Hermione is giving up the semester of grad school at Columbia. I threatened a law suit and they refunded the money. They say that they will investigate the harassment, although I am not certain I believe them. Hermione really just wants this all to go away. She's very private."

"Thank you for telling me all of this. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm not sure what you could do. It seems as though everyone wants to link the two of you together. If this is a ploy to help your image, please don't. She's too pure for that."

"Cho, I can assure you I have no intent of exploiting her. I guess I just wanted to know more about her and then I decided against it when I found out about the crisis the business is facing. I am not sure what I have time for, or if I could ever fully trust again. But I do know how hard it is when you trust no one. "

"Then I think that's all I can tell you. I think you're more like her than you realize, but whatever is meant to happen, will happen."

"Thanks Cho. Do you need anything? "

Cho shakes her head and I walk her to the office door.

"Cho, please let me know if I can help. Even if my name is never mentioned, I don't need credit from anyone. But something tells me she doesn't deserve all of this."

Cho looks down and then back up at me, "No she doesn't. Then again, neither do you."

I found myself not being able to concentrate on _anything _today. I had this nagging feeling that I had to know she was okay. After the last conference call, I wanted to drink and forget it all. That isn't an option right now. I need to be in control if I want my company to thrive. I called Alice several times with no answer. Finally I gave up and called Jasper.

"Howdy!"

"You sound way too happy. Man, do you know where Alice is? Is she with you?"

"Edward, I am on my way to Canada to look at some bands before you travel here in two days. Remember? You needed help for the soundtrack?"

"Shit. Yeah, no, yeah. I mean no, I didn't remember."

"Edward are you okay?"

"I just need to talk to Alice. "

"Why didn't you say so? She's at the boutique working on pulling dresses for some magazine shoot."

"Ass hat you could have just said that."

"I just did."

Ugh! I didn't have time for this. I called Jacob and told him I needed to go to Alice's boutique immediately. Half an hour and 50 emails later I was standing at her back door. I banged on the door and I saw the tiny little pixie running to open the door.

"Jasper called and said you needed me?"

"Funny you can pick up the phone for him and not answer or call me back."

"Edward, I just got off the phone with him. Sorry, my phone was on vibrate. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I need a drink but won't have one. I need advice and you're the only one I trust."

Alice beams up at me like I've landed on the moon. We sit on the floor in the middle of dresses and I explain today to her.

"Edward, what are you going to do next? You obviously like her. Even if just as friends."

"I have an idea but I'm too chicken shit to call Cho and ask her for her address, and her phone is off. I don't know if Hermione Granger's address is listed or not and I don't know how to even get in the building if it is. That would be the most awkward situation ever. Especially with the press camped outside."

I see Angela, Alice's assistant come out of the corner.

"I know where Hermione Granger lives."

"You do?" Alice and I look at each other after asking it in unison.

"My boyfriend is Ben, the doorman for the building. It's just around the corner I think he has a better title, but he is really a doorman, and Hermione is our favorite. She's never treated him like anything other than a friend and refuses to let him help with bags unless she can't handle it."

I'm pretty sure our mouths are hanging open at this point.

"I can help you, but I need you to promise me that you won't hurt her and you won't use her."

"Am I really that bad?"

Alice looks at me and frowns. "Your reputation is kind of bad. Especially lately."

Oh. That makes me feel like crap.

"I promise Angela, Iwill not hurt her and I will not mention Ben."

Angela makes a call, and ten minutes later I am asking Jacob to make a stop before meeting Ben at the staff entrance.

Ben eyes me warily, but I promise I will just drop off this gift and note for her and then I will leave the back exit as promised. No one will hear his name from my lips. He nods, and looks as though there is more to say, but he holds his thoughts for the moment.

Riding up the elevator has never been so nerve-wracking. I feel like a seventh grader at a school dance. I hold the box in my hand and hope that she will understand where the stranger, I mean me, I mean where I am coming from. I can't even form coherent sentences in my brain, much less talk to her.

I reach the floor she is on and note the width of the condominiums. These are more like penthouses, and the building itself is nice, it is after all the Upper East Side.

I pace outside for ten minutes before placing it across from the door. I make sure I've spelled it correctly and knock on the door before I walk away. I think it may have been a little loud, and a little excessive, but I wanted to make sure she saw the box. Plus my nerves are all over the place. Why did I choose to do this sober?

I am almost at the elevator and am fidgeting with my hair for the thousandth time when I hear the door open. I hear a small gasp, and like a siren, she sings to me and I must turn around.

She's so beautiful my heart hurts a little. My chest tightens, and I know I need to run now before I find myself trusting and getting hurt again. But something I've never seen before stands in front of me down the hall.

She has on jogging pants. A tee shirt and these fuzzy socks. Her hair is on top of her head, and she is something I've never seen in person before. She's makeup free. And she glows.

I hear her call my name and I know I won't be stepping on the elevator anytime soon. She comes closer, box in hand.

Up close, she is more gorgeous than one should be, and I know that the fierce show put on for me Saturday wasn't something she normally displays.

"Um. Hi. Edward? Did you leave this for me?"

"Hi."

She's staring directly into my eyes and I've completely lost my mind.

"You don't know me. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Hermione Granger, and I won't laugh again, I will only say I've never met anyone with such a unique name, but then again I don't think I've ever met anyone like you. I know I haven't."

She stares at the ground for far too long. As I will my feet to turn around and leave, she stops me with just a few words.

"Would you like to come in?"

I smile, but before I move she leans back and looks directly into my eyes as she says, "I have weapons, I know how to use them. Please don't be a psychotic monster."

I can't help but laugh. " Please don't ever trust another man to come in your home, but make this one exception for me. I promise I left that monster costume at home. "

I follow her into her apartment. I can't help but think the last time we walked through a door together I followed behind as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Cookies.

Her POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes. At the end of the hall stood Edward Cullen. His facial hair was gone, and what was left could decorate the walls of every teenage room. He had on grey suit pants, a white button down with sleeves rolled up, no jacket, black belt, black shoes, and the way he currently ran his hands through unruly hair made it hard to breathe.

I looked at the box momentarily before realizing that he possibly could have left this for me. My feet will not move, no matter how hard I try. I know that if I don't move soon, he will be gone, and I will never know if this is a mirage or not. Maybe I am still asleep?

Without pondering too much longer I go to him. He's all nerves and I finally feel myself breathe when he makes a joke about not letting strange men into my apartment. I'm still not sure why he is here, or how he got here, but as we head back to my door I can't help but smile at the kind compliments he paid while explaining his reaction to my name. He could be on any romance novel, and when he says things like this I forget that I am supposed to be hard and strong, not trusting, and fiercely independent.

No one says a word until I close the door behind him. I look to the box and back up at the man now in my apartment. Eyeing my possessions like he will be tested on them later.

"Who decorated your place?"

The question catches me off guard, and I fidget with the note attached to the box.

"I did."

He turns towards me, and I realize then I could get lost in his eyes. I spy green and blue, and flecks of gold. How is it possible for someone to be so pretty?

"You have excellent taste. It's very cozy."

"I like cozy. I miss having a garden though."

"Are you into gardening?"

"I am. I also like to bake and dance."

He smirks, and shit I sound like a web advertisement. I shake my head and look down before hearing the laughter in his voice.

"Noted. I wanted to check on you, but it's hard to form a coherent thought at the moment."

I'm glad I'm not the only one. Does he make everyone this nervous? There's no way I make him nervous, and I feel myself staring at him for an explanation.

"What is that amazing smell? Is that the smell of cookies?"

Men and their stomachs. "Yes. That is. I made some of Cho's favorites and so I kept some for myself."

The mention of Cho reminds me that this visit may not be as innocent or unplanned as I would like.

"Would you like a cookie?"

"Actually, yes. I would love one, or five. I didn't really have time to eat today."

"Too busy grilling Cho?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. I look back to see his eyebrows knitted together, and he shakes his head.

"I wondered if she would mention our chat."

"She did. Before I ask why you are here, would you like something to drink?"

I start plating the cookies for him as he takes a seat at the island. I feel his eyes on me, and when I grab a glass from the cabinet I could swear I heard an intake of breath.

Looking down I am horrified. I have on fuzzy pink socks and no makeup. Shit. I look like hell.

"Are you allergic to milk?"

"Uh, no. I love it."

I reach and pour him some milk and grab a bottled water for myself out of the fridge. I turn back in time to see him looking around the kitchen. His eyes settle on my cookbook collection and I know I shouldn't stare, but Edward Cullen in my kitchen is kind of a fantasy that I never knew I had.

"You like Martha, huh?"

"What? "

He points to the books lining the wall and I laugh. "I love Martha. If I could be like anyone, it would be Martha."

"Interesting. My mom knows her, she always seemed kind of stuffy to me."

"Your mom knows Martha Stewart? Of course she does. And she is not stuffy, she is the best, she knows it, and she carries the crown well."

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm a huge fan and I can get a little worked up about her."

Edward laughs, and it feels like the room is ten tons lighter, and the world a little brighter. Shit. I'm such a girl right now.

"So who else does your mother know? Anyone I would I idolize?"

Edward takes the cookie in hand and laughs again, "Mom knows lots of people, I know lots of people. Trust me, none of them are worth idolizing once you meet them."

I ponder on his statement for a moment. I wonder how many other women have asked him who he knows and would be after a conversation with him for what they could gain from knowing him. And here he is, in my apartment. While I wear fuzzy socks.

"Holy. Shit. These are delicious."

I can't stop the smile that forms and takes over my face.

"I'm glad you like them."

"Like is not the word. Did you go to Culinary School?"

"No. Definitely not. I watch a ton of cooking shows. That recipe is actually my mom's. Or it was my mom's. We used to make them whenever it would rain."

I can't believe I am telling him this stuff, but instead of boredom, I see nothing but interest on his face. Well that, and the smile he wears as he devours cookies.

"What are these?"  
"Scones. Would you like some tea to go with them?"

"I don't drink tea."

"That's because you don't properly make it here. You dull it down and mix many flavors until it's weak. One day I will make some _real_ tea for you."

"Tea. It even sounds healthy. I think I will stick to your cookies."

Edward smiles a boyish smile, and we are both grinning as he shakes his head. "Maybe one day I will let you talk me into tea. But I have to warn you, my mother and grandmother have tried for years to get me to go to 'tea socials' with the family, and I haven't gone once."

"There's a first time for everything."

I swear my heart falls as his cheeks blush, and I feel my own face warming. I can't recall flirting in such a way, or feeling so free in many years. Maybe everything is catching up with me. Then I think about my current life situation and I wish I could just sink into the floor and wake up from the nightmare.

"What is it?"

I look up almost forgetting he is still here. "Sorry. I was just thinking about things."

"I heard you have a lot on your plate right now."

"It looks like you don't have anything on yours."

"Nice way to change the subject, but I won't try to hide my satisfaction from the best cookies I've ever had."

"I'm glad you liked them. Sorry the company is crap."

"Hey!" His voice rose a little, and I think it caught us both off guard. "You are terrific company."

"I'm sorry I was rude to you in the car. Storming off the way I did. I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving me from an embarrassing situation. I was a little stressed."

"Don't mention it. No one has walked away from me in years. Which is kind of why I spent the better part of the night trying to find you."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

I see him look at his hands for a while before looking back to me.

"Jacob, my driver and bodyguard couldn't keep up with you since we were stuck in traffic. I thought about getting out and chasing you, but the moment passed and I didn't think you wanted that. But I did look. "

"Wow. That's, um…thanks."

We stare at one another momentarily, and there are so many unanswered questions that I am sure would scare him away, and so I don't ask them now.

"Would you like to sit on the couch for a bit? Those chairs aren't _that _comfortable."

Edward slides out of the chair and walks over to the couch.

"You weren't kidding about the cooking shows."

"Oh yeah, this is Chopped. I think I have seen them all."

We sit beside one another on the sofa, even though there is more than ample space between us. I tuck my legs under and angle my body in his direction while still watching the television.

"How are you really?"

"Why are you here?"

Both questions come out at the same time. I look down at my socks and laugh a little before taking a peek to see if he is looking at me. He is. His face isn't boyish anymore, and the carefree attitude from the kitchen didn't follow us here.

"I'm sorry if I seem ungrateful. It's just I don't know you really. I know you know Cho, and I know you helped me that night at the club. I am sorry for taking out my frustration on you, it was just a terrible weekend."

"And now?"

"Now the misery has followed me to the States."

His face falls.

"Not you. I didn't mean you. I meant the situation."

"I'm sorry if they associated you with me and that caused them to hound you like this. I'm sorry you have to stay here, that you feel like you can't go back to school, or live your life because you chose the wrong guy to bump into at the club."

"If you are looking for someone to placate you and tell you that being associated with you didn't drive the paparazzi crazy, I'm not that person. I consider myself to be honest I'd rather say what I feel when I feel it than try and play poker. I did that for too many years. I kind of forgot who I used to be, and I hate that I have become this weak version of myself. That has nothing to do with you. It's something I have to work on. I rely solely on me, because I'm all I have. This weekend reminded me of that fact, and I'm wrestling with the not going to school or outside of the house right now. I have no one left besides Cho and maybe a few acquaintances, but the friends I would lay my life down for, well, they tossed me aside and reminded me of that this weekend. So I don't know if you're here to ease some weird sense of guilt, or maybe it is because I ran away from you, but just know I don't trust anyone easily. I'm not the typical woman who falls at your feet. I don't care about who you know or what you have. It will never impress me. I value what money can't buy. Trust me, I've seen what it does to people, who they become around it, and I just don't want to be that person, or even be around that person. "

I'm shocked he is still here. He actually looks stunned. Like perhaps I have slapped him across the face without knowing it. I know I haven't, nor would I.

"Duly noted. I will let you in on a few secrets about me since you opened up to me."

I look to my socks again, and I am bracing myself for what he will counter with, when an electric shock penetrates my body as his hand moves my chin to look at him. I know he felt it too. He looks just as surprised as I do.

"That right there, is number one. I wondered if that feeling would be there if I ever did touch you again. I don't do this. I don't ask people for addresses, or wonder who a person is behind what the media says. I don't really care about much these days. I have to be in business mode now, because for a while I lost myself, because I trusted the wrong person. I've spent a great deal of time hiding away from everything and everyone. It feels like the moment you ran into me, I had to wake up. I'm trying. And despite myself knowing it will be years before I trust someone or give my heart away, I wanted to check on you. If you need a friend, I want to be it. I'm broken. Not ready to fall in love again, or perhaps not at the moment, so you don't have to worry about that. I have to rebuild a reputation I tore down. She helped, but I did as much damage as I could. I'm having to be a man now, and even though I am busy, and even though I know there are walls too high to come down, I find myself wondering if you are okay. That has to mean something. I'm sorry if I brought any of this to you, but I just had to know you were okay."

I'm stunned. Ican't speak. I don't want to move, and briefly we both stare into each other's eyes. I know it would be too easy to fall, to get lost in them. He doesn't want that. He just said so.

"I will say this, Hermione, despite what my head says, and all the damage I've done, and even though I know I am not good enough for someone like you, I know that I would be a fool to not take the chance to get to know you better. In any capacity. I don't want to hurt you. I think we have both been hurt enough."

"Yes, I think maybe you and I are alike in the way we force ourselves to pick it all up when we drop life, and start anew."

Edward looks at his hands for a moment, and I find myself equally captivated.

"I should go. I have a lot of prep work for a business trip."  
"Oh, where are you going?"

"Canada. We have a show that is in production right now, and I have to make sure everything is going according to plan."

"Oh."

"You going to miss me?"

"I don't know you!" It comes out quickly, and the carefree man from the kitchen is back.

"Well, then, we may need to change that. There's something in the box to help with that, as well as you missing me."

I can't help but laugh, and I make my way over to the counter where the box is.

"Don't read the card while I am here. Wait until I leave."

"Did you write this yourself, or did an attendant do it?"

"I will have you know I am very private, especially after the last year, and if you receive anything from me, it came from me. Not an assistant."

"Well then, you have beautiful penmanship."

A laugh fills the room. "That's one I have never heard before."

"it's true!"

"I think you're trying to get my number with a line like that. Don't worry, you already have it."

He points to the box and walks towards the door.

"Wait!" I hurry to the kitchen and find a zippy bag for the remaining cookies.

Edward places his hand over his heart, "Whatever have I done to deserve these?"

"Thank you" is all I say back.

"Oh, you are most welcome. I expect chocolate chip next time."

"You've got to be kidding me with these demands."

A full smile reaches the corners of his eyes and he stands in my doorway. A stranger only moments before, now feels like a welcoming friend. Which scares me.

"Sleep well, Martha Jr."

I laugh a little as I get lost in pools of emerald and sky blue.

"Safe trip Mr. Cullen."

"Just call me AT&amp;T."

"Huh?"

He's half way down the hall, laughing as he turns before getting on the elevator. He winks at me, grins, and says, "You'll see."

I stand in the door processing everything before locking it and running to the box.

_Hermione,_

_I am not sure when you will receive this, but please know if you ever need anything I would like to help. I don't ask anything in return, but Cho explained that you have a phone situation. Please accept this extra one we use in the family. I promise not to check up on it, but if you ever decide you need anything, or would want someone to have as a friend, my number is programmed in. It's my personal cell and no one else will ever answer it. _

_Wishing you well,_

_Edward Cullen_

I open the box and inside is a large iPhone. There aren't many apps, but his number is programmed in the phone as _Cullen at your service_. Clever.

I find myself clinging to the phone as I sit where he sat moments before. I shouldn't think of him like this, but it's impossible not to.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dinner

EPOV:

I awoke to the loudest ringtone singing about Sunshine. Alice. Personal Cell.

I reached over, knocking everything off the nightstand before grabbing the phone.

"Edward! I know you're there. I can hear you breathing. Wake up! Wait, are you alone."

"Aliiiiiccccceeeeeeee why?" I looked at the clock and even through sleepy eyes could see the 5. "Is it AM or PM?"

"Edward, it's A.M. Sorry if I scared you, but I have to know how it went last night. I at least expected a text."

I rolled onto my back. This was way early, but thoughts of last night had me smiling.

"Edward! Are you there? I have to get to yoga but needed details."

"She likes yoga."

"She does?"

Had I said that out loud?

"Alice, it was fine. I'm home in my own bed, alone. I have to get up and go in to the office."

"No, we need to talk before you leave. I have to know."

"Okay, go to yoga. I'm just going in today to make an appearance and grab some files. I have to pack."

"Oh! I know! I can come over and bring you lunch and pack for you while you tell me about last night."

It's way too early, but Alice does know, she did help, and without her I never would have had Hermione time.

"Okay. Sounds good. I'm supposed to meet Emmett later for drinks. Wanna come by at 1?"

"I'll clear my schedule. "

"Have fun at yoga"

"Namaste."

I started to call her a dork, but I knew she had already hung up. I sat there in bed contemplating going back to sleep or not, and then realized there was no way I could sleep now. I had too much energy.

I think everyone in the office thought they wouldn't see me for another few months. When I walked passed, I saw people close computer screen windows, sit up a little straighter, and end personal calls. The last one was all Jessica. I went into my office and ten seconds later Sam was in the doorway.

"Two days in a row. Watch it now."

"Got it. You're a comedian."

"I try"

"I am just here to grab a file. I'll spend the rest of the day managing everything while I pack."

"Man, it's good to have you back!"

I couldn't help smiling.

"Don't charm too many Canadian women."

My smile fell a bit before I masked it. "I don' t think that will be a problem."

Sam looked at me curiously but walked out of the office. I grabbed some files and looked up to see Jessica standing in front of me with coffee.

"Thanks, but Iwill be leaving now."

"Are you coming back today?"

Wouldn't you like to know.

"'Not sure, I'll need you to do work today. Make sure I have my itinerary and confirm accommodations. Try to stay off the gossip blogs today. They rot your brain."

I left her standing there gaping as I left.

I took calls over the course of the morning. I found myself turning on Food Network for background noise. I was ending the final call for the day when Alice used her key and came in with a bag full of food.

"Let me help." This bag was heavy.

"How much food did you get? Are we feeding an army?"

"I'm hungry."

"I'm sure you'll burn it off by talking Jasper to death."

"You look good."

"Thanks."

I noticed Alice wandering around the apartment. She turned to me, smiling, and I had no clue.

"Spill. You might combust if you don't."

"You haven't touched the alcohol. It's still new! I'm so proud."

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"It is. It was. I just feel like my brother is coming back and I love it. I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Stop being such a girl."

Alice looked down as she unloaded the bag of sandwiches and cheese sticks. I grabbed two cans of soda and came back to the table.

"Before we eat, I'll say this, and then I don't want to talk about it again."

Alice looked like she might protest.

"I'm sorry if my behavior or lack of caring about life in general screwed with your business. Or if you felt neglected. I know you were there for me, and you'll always be my anchor."

Alice was crying.

"Shit. This is why I don't get sappy. Can we just eat?"

"Sorry, it just means a lot. Thank you."

I took a bite of a mozzarella stick and realized how hungry I was. I hadn't had anything but cookies and scones last night.

"What is it?"

"What?"

"That grin. What's that about?"

"Just thinking."

"About last night! Spill!"

"She bakes. Like the best cookies in the world."

"Was she shocked to see you?"

"Yes."

"But obviously if you had cookies you spent time with her. Please give me something other than yoga and cookies."

"She's brilliant. She scares me. I open up about shit I don't like to talk about. It scares me."

Alice looks like she may jump around in circles and scream.

"When are you seeing her again?"

"No clue."  
"Did you ask her out?"

"She isn't going out right now. At all."

"Well, you can sneak her out since you know how to sneak in now. You should ask her out."

"It's not like that. She knows I am not ready for a relationship."

"Edward! Tell me you didn't use those words."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, you may be too blind to see it, but even our mother knows, you like her. And you most likely killed any dreams of you two with that statement."

"Alice, I'm not ready to open myself up like that again."

"Oh dear brother, you already are. You just don't know it."

"I told her I needed to know her. That I'd be a fool not to know her, even though she's too good for me."

Alice begins coughing and choking.

"Are you okay?"

Alice takes a long swig of soda before looking at me strangely.

"You, Edward Cullen, just said you weren't good enough for someone? You told her that?"

"I'm not. Alice, you don't understand. She's not like anyone else. She's ballsy, puts me in my place, bakes, wants to be Martha Stewart. Has the most incredible taste in furniture and isn't flashy. She had no makeup on. I've never seen a woman without makeup. Ever. She's just…she's..good. Pure. I can't stand that this has happened to her."

Alice is quiet for the first time today.

"Oh brother, you can go ahead and stop denying that you don't feel. Because you do. She's making you a better person by waking you up from months of being not yourself. And I mean before the breakup. Old Edward was good enough. You may have forgotten who you are, but I have not. Stop closing yourself off and _do not _ever tell her again you don't want a relationship."

I'm sitting there processing what Alice said while eating in silence when my phone begins to ring. I know immediately it's my personal cell from the ringtone. Alice looks up as both of my phones begin to ring.

I take a deep breath before picking up.

"Hello."

"Hi! Edward, it's me. Hermione Granger. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time?"

Shit. She's actually on the phone with me. She used my number.

"No. I always have time for Martha Jr. Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

"Um. I'm sorry maybe this was a bad idea."

"I can't tell you if it's a bad or good idea until you tell me the idea."

"Shit. I said that aloud?"

"You did." Nervous silence fills the line and I don't like it. "Did you bake my chocolate chips yet?"

"Um, actually I was wondering ifyou'dliketocomeoverfordinner?"

"Come again?"

I head an intake of breath before she asks again.

"I was thinking if you haven't left for your trip, you could come over for dinner. I planned on cooking and there's no way I will eat it all."

"Tonight?"

"Yes"

"Do you need me to pick up anything?"

"No, I used the concierge service to get groceries this morning. She only messed one thing up. I'm kind of specific."

"No….you? Controlling? Can't imagine that."

"Hey! I never said I was controlling. I'm just specific."

I can't help but laugh. "Whatever you say, Martha."

"You know, if I am cooking for you, you should be nice to the chef!"

"And I am very thankful you are cooking for me. What time?"

"Does 6 work for you?"

"It does. I would offer to bring dessert, but then you might not make my cookies."

I hear her smile through the phone, and the most adorable voice ever chides back, "I have it under control, demanding one."

"I'm demanding and you're specific. Since you're so _specific_, is there a certain wine I can bring you?"

"Nope. Got that too. Just bring yourself, and I will promise to dress a little better this time."

"Please don't. I actually enjoyed the fact that you were so comfortable."

"This is a non-argument. I'll see you at 6?"

"With bells on."

I can't stop smiling at the phone, and I hear Alice jumping around in circles. I forgot she was here.

"Oh Edward! This is perfect! Let's go pack and pick out your outfit for tonight!"

I'm not going to ruin her mood, because no matter how hard I try to be, knowing she wants to have dinner, or cook for me, or see me again makes me feel like the weight of the world is gone.

"Emmett, it's Alice. Edward can't make it tonight for drinks Something came up."

I completely forgot about Emmett too.

Alice looks at me knowingly and pushes me in the direction of my closet.

At 6:00 exactly I knock on her door. When she opens it, I can't remember how to breathe.

She has on jeans flared at the bottom and V-Neck pink sweater. Little makeup and her hair is back in a ponytail. She's gorgeous. Stunning.

"Hi."

"Hi."

We stand there ogling each other for a while before she tells me to come in, and the only thing I can think is that Cullen, indeed, is at her service.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope it's a good one for you! **

Chapter 14: Getting to know you

Her POV:

I still wasn't used to asking someone to run errands for me. I had called Ben and he assured me that the concierge had signed a confidentiality contract and that she was thorough When I met with Lauren I thought she would possibly laugh at my very detailed lists, but instead she asked few questions and promised to only buy the organics listed.

I had made out a menu for the week for myself, but could not stop thinking about Edward and the way he reacted to my cookies. Or how open he was about everything. Or how dreamy he was sitting across from me. He would smile or laugh and it would be contagious. For the first time since the club, I didn't wake up every two to three hours and I felt better today because of the extra sleep.

I also hadn't expected the phone. It was such a nice gesture. When I saw how he had listed himself, I thought that maybe there was a possibility someone could care about me again, but there was a voice in my head saying I shouldn't trust men, or people in general. I hated that I had become someone who couldn't trust, who hid away from the world.

I was flipping through the channels and couldn't find anything, so I watched Julie &amp; Julia for the hundredth time. As the movie played, I found myself thinking of Edward. I thought of texting him. I didn't know what to say, so I grabbed one of my recipe books to flip through. I saw a chocolate chip recipe that I loved and as the movie provided background noise I started to bake.

While the dough was chilling, I wondered when Edward was leaving for his trip. I wondered if he thought of me today as well, and then I decided I was over analyzing the situation as I have done in the past. Why does it seem easier to be a guy? I don't think they get as bogged down in the details.

Lauren returned with my card and groceries, as well as my coffee beans I had been waiting on. I tried to tip her, but she said it was not necessary. After she left I started organizing and washing produce and fruit. After that was done, I wondered what Edward would have for lunch. And since I was thinking of him for the millionth time, I grabbed the shiny new phone. My finger lingered over the button to call him, and after some deep breathing, I pressed the call button.

After the first few rings I thought of hanging up. I couldn't really remember why I called, other than I wanted to hear his voice. As soon as I did, I knew I wanted to see him. After a few 'ums and uhs' I finally found the words, and before I knew what I had done, I had asked him for dinner.

I had everything ready to cook, and I have changed sweaters for the twentieth time. There was something so genuine about him saying that he didn't mind the sweats, that I almost considered wearing them again. I decided on jeans and a pink sweater, and a little mascara. Nothing too done up.

When he arrived, I noticed the clock and that I wasn't as far along as I wanted to be with dinner. When I opened the door, I couldn't think of anything other than him. He was standing there. Checking me out mind you. I knew that look. But it gave me time to do the same, and I couldn't complain. He had on jeans tonight, a long sleeve black Henley and he just looked like a page out of Vanity Fair. Swoon.

After he finally came in, I led us to the kitchen.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Sure"

"Would you mind opening some?"

He looked at me and then at the prep work for dinner. He shook his head and grinned.

"What?"

"You really are going to cook for me?"

"Of course. I invited you over to dinner."

"I don't think anyone other than my mother and Jasper has ever cooked for me before."

I reached in the drawer and handed him a wine opener. "Nice to know I'm the first."

His right eyebrow rose as he grinned. "Something tells me you're going to have lots of my firsts."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "Women like to be the last, not the first."

Utter shock fell over me as he looked me in the eyes and leaned towards my ear and said "you may have lots of those too."

We stood staring at one another for a moment, and I think he caught himself being too brazen; he pulled back and turned his attention to the wine. I preheated the large Cuisinart pan and added olive oil to it. I almost dropped the spatula when he abruptly said "shit."

I turned, worried, and found the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"Are you hurt? What is it it?

I was terrified something had happened, and I was looking for any sign of injury from the wine opener when he shook his head. "I forgot your flowers!"

"You got me flowers?"

"I did. You said I didn't need to bring anything, but my mother taught us never to show up empty handed when invited to someone's home."

I laughed a little. "I think I like your mother."

"I know my mother would love you, which is why you can't meet her."

I turned towards him and placed my hand on my hip. "What's wrong with your mother liking me?"

"She'd steal all your time, and she would probably scare you away."

I laughed, and then felt relief wash over me. I had always been really great with parents. "She would not. Anyone who knows Martha is a friend of mine."

Edward laughed.

"So what are you making me?"

"Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo. The noodles aren't from scratch, but the sauce is."

"I guess I never wondered how you make it, but I do know I love it." He wiggled his eyebrows and I couldn't stop the blush.

"You can turn some music on if you'd like."

I felt him leave the kitchen, and it gave me time to collect my thoughts. When he stood too close, smelling like he did, I found it hard to breathe. Something told me the mix of peppermint and hints of pine were all Edward, and I don't remember any cologne smelling better.

"You like classical music?"

"I do."

Vivaldi filled the room.

He came back into the kitchen and poured us wine. I felt him watching me as I put on my apron and lost myself in the art of cooking. I prayed this would be good. It had been so long since I had cooked for anyone other than myself, and I hoped it didn't disappoint.

"Do you play any musical instruments?"

I looked over and he was staring intently as he sipped his wine.

"Piano and violin. You?"

"Piano and guitar."

I looked at him. Really looked at him and I think I saw that he was just as nervous as I am.

"I haven't played in a really long time. Do you still play?"

"Sometimes. It's been a while now."

I glanced over and saw that there was more to that story, but I felt like I shouldn't press him until he was ready.

I started the convection oven and grabbed the dough I had made earlier.

"Did you make that?"

"Bread is actually easier than you think. You just have to find the right recipe that works for you."

"I'm not telling my mom you can make bread. She might get jealous."

I laugh a little as I place the pan in the oven. The sauce is simmering, and I set the timer before finding my wine.

"Did I say thank you for the phone?"

"You did. I'm glad to see you know how to use it."

I smile, but then I think of why I needed it.

"So you had someone shop for you today. I bet that was nerve-wracking ."

"It was. I miss Farmer's Markets. I miss being able to walk and get a coffee or some tea."

"This will blow over soon enough. I heard from my sister that pretty much everyone wants to know who your stylist was in the latest photos."

"I don't know what to say about that. I never was considered the stylish one growing up."

"What did you consider yourself to be?"

"A nerd. Who did what everyone always expected."

"So the opposite of what I was like?"

"Ha! I suppose so."

Dinner was almost done and I grabbed the plates and utensils needed. Edward took them from me and walked to the table as I got the food out and brought it over.

"Thanks for coming tonight."

"Are you kidding me? The pleasure is mine."

The room had to get hot suddenly. Or maybe it was just my cheeks.

"Besides, the more time you spend with me, the more you will miss me. And then maybe you can bake more cookies."

"It's all about my cookies, huh?"

We both laughed. He actually chuckled at that one and as I watched the copper mop on his head fly back, I didn't know if I would ever recover. He was just so handsome.

He took a bite of dinner, and I thought I may have to excuse myself. I wish I could just record how he sounded at the table.

"Fucking incredible."

"I take it you like it then?"

"Like is not the word. I thought your cookies were divine. I had no idea."

I laughed. We ate in comfortable silence for a moment.

"Did you finish packing?"

"My sister Alice did it for me. She was over when you called earlier. Shopping and styling is her hobby."

"I know who she is from her clothing line. She's an amazing designer."

"I think she's a fan of yours as well."

"Huh?

Edward looks at his plate for a moment before looking up.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. None. I had a few cousins as a kid, but after I moved away to boarding school I didn't really talk to them that much."

"Did you like boarding school?"

"I loved it. I lived in the library, the gardens, and sometimes the forest. What about you? Did you go to boarding school and how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"I did go to boarding school, but I had Alice, my younger sister and Emmett, my older brother with me."

"Emmett plays football, right? Or what you all call football?"

"He does. He married a model, typical athlete style and Alice is marrying my best friend Jasper later this year."

I couldn't help but think of Ron, and the model he was currently dating.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all. It's a long story I will tell you about one day. If we get really bored. Like really, really bored."

Edward laughs.

"Would you like seconds?"

"Let's let that food settle for a bit, and then maybe I can have something else?"

I nod and stand to clear the table. Edward surprised me by taking the dishes to the sink. He begins to run water as he clears the plates.

"What are you doing?"

"Dishes. You cooked, men clean. That's how my mom raised us."

"I'm starting a fan club for your mother. I want to be president!"

"Get in line!"

We laugh. As we fall into a routine of loading the dishwasher and washing the pans, my hand accidentally touches his as he hands me a plate. I almost drop the plate from the electrical current I feel, and I know he feels it as well.

I place the plate in the dishwasher, and as he scrubs one of the pans he bumps his hip into mine. I laugh and lean to the left with my hip, bumping him back.

"So you said you liked to dance? And you like yoga?"

"Love them both. I was back in dance classes for a while last year and yoga is just a daily routine for me."

"Back in dance classes?"

"Yes, growing up I was in ballet five hours a day before boarding school. I didn't really have that many friends because I was always studying or dancing."

Edward nods and looks down to my legs.

"Quit checking me out."

"No."

I laugh at his quick response, and when I look up, he winks at me.

It's so hot in here. Maybe I should turn on the air.

I look over and see that he has let the water out of the sink and is cleaning the sink. The arms of his sweater are pushed up, and I notice his forearms are extremely muscular for his build. His fingers are insanely long, and it is then I notice that he does have "piano hands."

He stops what he is doing momentarily, and I know I have been caught.

"Quit checking out my hands."

"I was doing no such of a thing."

I hear him laugh and I preheat the oven. Grabbing the cookie dough shapes out of the fridge, I place them on the counter.

"No way!"

"Yes way. Did you think I really wouldn't make them after the way you came over bearing gifts?"

He smiles.

"If I had known you were great at cleaning dishes, I would have waited to roll the dough out. Somehow flour always ends up everywhere."

He laughs and then he reaches around my back. The heat from his body comes near me, as well as that amazing scent. I think I may lose it.

"You're not supposed to eat the cookie dough!"

He grabbed a cookie shape and pops it in his mouth. The oven has preheated and I set the timer. I grab my wine and walk to the couch. "Do you want more wine?"

"No way! I am waiting for some cookies and milk."

I laugh at how giddy this makes him. He comes and sits by me on the couch, and I note that he is closer than he was last night.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"5 a.m."

"Edward, are you sure you don't need to be home sleeping?"

"And miss the best meal of my lifetime? I think not."

"We could have had it when you got back."

"I'm hoping for more when I get back."

I look to him then, and I think or maybe I just hope to see that he meant that in another way. Then I find myself admonishing that thought. He just wants friendship. Right? I just want friendship, right?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I'm about to find the courage to ask what we are doing, but the oven timer goes off.

"You can keep that penny for now."

I walk to the oven and pull the cookies out to cool. I feel Edward's eyes on me, and I wonder what he is thinking.

"Dancer, baker, chef, gardener, fashion icon, what else do you have up that sleeve?"

I turn and laugh. "Don't forget my reading. I love to read."

"Most recent book?"

"The Red Queen."

Edward looks kind of puzzled for a moment.

"Think Hunger Games and X Men in one book."

He nods.

"Do you read often?"

"Sometimes. I bet you like your classic books and not a tablet."

"I do, but lately before bed I have been reading on my ipad. Which reminds me I have to order one tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I left my other at my home in the U.K. After I heard the press surrounded the house, I didn't go back."

"I'm sorry."

"Let's not talk about that. My old phone died, I'm off of social media and I haven't even looked at email lately. It's kind of nice."

Edward looks as though he wants to say something, but he starts to smell the air.

"They smell delicious."

"I think they're almost ready."

I reach for a glass for his milk and turn to see his eyes watching me intently.

I place a few cookies on a plate and set the glass down in front of him. I grab one of the cookies from his plate.

"Are you feeding me?"

"No I'm stealing this one."

He smirks and I cup my hand under my mouth as I taste the ooey chocolate chip cookie.

Edward moans and I almost choke. No one should be allowed to be so sexy and gorgeous at the same time.

"You're so proper. I'm getting crumbs everywhere. These are too amazing not to indulge."

I laugh and start to place the cookies in a container.

"What are you doing with my cookies?"

"You'll see later."

"Aren't you having any?"

"I had one. Those are for you."

"You're really amazing."

Edward looks as though he wasn't prepared to actually say it aloud, and I have to cover my mouth.

"Maybe there is a truth serum in those cookies. You should watch out."

"I'll tell you all my secrets if I can have more of these."

I laugh and walk back to the couch. I expected Edward to leave the plate for me to gather later, but he puts them in the dishwasher instead.

He comes over and grabs the remote.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Looking to see what is on the t.v. – you cooked dinner, we cleaned, you baked, now the man controls the remote and the woman rubs his feet."

I cannot stop laughing. I think the wine has gotten to my head. I reach for the remote, but he pulls it farther away from me.

"Edward, give!"

"Take it."

I try desperately to get it from him, and as he pulls his arm with the remote away, I find myself brushing his chest trying to get it.

"You have freakishly long tennis arms. Give!"

I go to reach for the remote and suddenly Edward tickles my side. I can't help the fit of giggles. Learning what it does to me, I hear the remote drop as he tickles me harder.

"What – are- you? FIVE?"

Edward's laughter combines with mine until I find myself trying to move his hands away. My torso is now laying on his legs, and basically I am in his lap. He looks down at me and his laughter subsides, as does mine.

Looking up I see the darkest shade of blues and greens in his eyes. His cheeks are red, and I know mine are as well. He takes those wonderfully long piano fingers and brushes my unruly hair away from my face.

No one says anything, and I am certain he is going to kiss me.

I find myself hoping that he will.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Decisions

E POV:

I clearly remember the day I decided to switch my major from Pre-Med to Arts &amp; Business. My grades were fine, I was advancing quickly in my curriculum and I wanted to prove to my father that I could be a surgeon just like he is. He has always been such a good man, and I wanted to emulate his path and make him proud.

I don't think I have ever been as selfish as I was that day, and I won't forget the relief as I placed my signature on a piece of paper that tossed my medical dreams to the side. My father was accepting, and just like the man I grew up respecting, he explained he would always be proud of me no matter what I did. That day I saw that I could make good decisions, that I could trust my instincts.

As I sit here staring into angelic eyes sprawled out on my lap, I can't help but feel like I am back in the Registrar's office, about to take a chance that could alter my future.

She's gorgeous. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it. But she's more. I feel it, it comes as naturally to me as playing the piano by ear, or always knowing that gravity will hold me down. It's instinctual, and I trust the reactions and feelings I have for her, even though it's a big gamble. Even though I don't know her. Lord knows I have been hurt and didn't want anything other than friendship when this began; I can't deny the way she makes me feel alive.

I drop the remote control and allow my left arm to cradle her head. We've been staring at one another for a good while now, and I am not sure how long it has been, but I don't care. The air vibrates and swirls, and the smell of chocolate mixed with vanilla permeates throughout the room. We are in our own little bubble, and I know if I kiss her now I won't want to stop. I just hope I'm not reading her wrong, and that she wants me the same way.

As I lean down, I feel her small hand on the base of my neck. She runs her hands through my hair and grins a little. Something tells me she has no idea how sexy she is, or how gorgeous, or how pure. I'm not pure. I'm jaded. For all of her strength, I am weak.

As I lean down I momentarily see her eyes close. She pauses and so do I; her fingers pressed to my lips. I kiss them, I can't help it, and I see how her breathing changes. I look once more and see tears pooling, and a small tear escapes her right eye. My thumb immediately finds it, and as I go to pull away she places her hand on my arm.

"I don't kiss random people. Make sure you want it."

"I want it."

"No, Edward, make sure you want more than just this one kiss. I have walls for a reason."

I want to see hope in those cinnamon eyes, and I think I do.

Suddenly she moves my arm and sits up, leaning away from my lap. I can't let the moment pass. I can't stay in a Biology class when I want to compose an original song.

I place my arm around her stomach and lift her back into my lap. Her eyes find mine again, only this time they are level. I can't stop touching her porcelain face, and I know I should man up.

"Don't hurt me, Hermione. Instincts tell me you're different, that you're worth it. I wanted to go slow, but I can't with you."

What she does next shocks us both.

Her lips find mine and she lightly kisses me once, then twice. She finally pulls away and looks at me. I can't help pulling her face back to mine and kissing her once more. I pull on her pouty bottom lip, and then we are mangling tongues. My left arm cradles her to me while my right guides her face. She pulls my hair and I know this will ruin me if it doesn't work, because no one has ever made me react this way.

She pulls back a little; and once, twice, kisses me again. Then moving away from my face, cheeks rosy, breathing harder than before, she slowly opens those eyes and they shine.

She smiles a shy smile, and I mirror it, dropping my right hand to her waist to hold onto her properly. Her arms wrap around me, and she leans on my shoulder, hiding her face. I can't help wondering what she is thinking, and I need to stop feeling like such a chick, so I blow air on her ear. She squirms and begins to giggle, and then she suddenly stops. She looks at me, and I once again I wonder where the air went.

"It's getting late."

"It is."

"You probably need to sleep some tonight."

"Not sure how much sleep I will have tonight after a kiss like that."

Unlike every other woman I've ever been with, she becomes bashful, and I know that the assertive Hermione will show up again tomorrow, but right now I am digging the shy side.

Not wanting to push the situation, I kiss her forehead and release her from my grasp. She spins her legs around and stands, pausing momentarily. Her back is to me, and I take the moment to lean back into the couch, running my hands over my face. I find myself pulling at my sweater, trying to think of baseball, or Grandma, or anything other than the way she felt, how her ass looks in her jeans, or how I miss her warmth already.

She walks to the kitchen, and I stand, forcing myself to follow her. She has no idea how captivating she is, or how I knew tonight the bar had been set to an all-time high.

She turns, and smiles that shy smile before grabbing a container and placing the cookies in it.

"For me?"

She walks towards me, "For you," she says, placing the box in my hands.

"I think you may have a friend in Alice."

She looks at me and I see the wheels spinning.

"If I keep eating your cookies, Alice will need to buy me a new wardrobe because nothing will fit. She likes shopping and dressing me up like a doll, so I'm sure she will want to thank you."

She smiles and then laughs, and I feel like I have done something worthwhile, because I was able to make her laugh.

We walk towards the door, and she I go to open it, but not before turning and memorizing her face once more.

"You have my number in case you miss me."

"You're the only one who has mine."

We laugh at the implications, and the usual sadness that comes over her face when we mention the phone or the press is absent.

I lean in and kiss her cheek. I can't help but linger, and I find myself stating very lowly, "I'll miss you."

I stand in front of her again and I lean in and briefly kiss her cheek again. I can't help it.

"Edward, have a safe trip."

I look in her eyes again and instead of lingering, I finally say, "I'll call you tomorrow. Lock this door."

I hear her laugh as I leave and when I hear the door close I listen for the sound of a lock and alarm being set. I walk to the elevator and can't help but smile. It feels like déjà vu, as I recall how it felt when I signed the papers for my freedom, and not a life committed to a career I didn't want.

As I return home, I note the time. It's nearly 2 a.m., and I consider just staying up all night. There's barely any traffic, and by the time I take a cold shower and look over notes for tomorrow/today, I realize sleep will not come tonight.

Around 4 a.m. Jacob comes to collect me. I grab the box I have prepared and make sure the note is securely inside. Trekking back to her apartment building, I ask Jacob to leave the package at the front desk for Hermione. He does, and I wonder what her reaction will be.

I fall asleep on the way to Teterboro, and as we land in Canada and I go through Customs, I can't help but feel like I can do anything. I need to get my head in the game, and when I see Jasper for the first time, he quickly briefs me on all of the information that he has heard over the last several days. We are in business mode, and I try to focus and not think about brown eyes, and what the kiss meant, or how this will work.

Meetings discussing budgets, reshoots, and distribution have killed the high I was on earlier, and I realize how late in the day it is. I leave the Conference Room at the hotel and seek out Jasper. He's in the hotel suite, guitar in hand when I walk in.

"Edward! Have you checked your phone?"

"My phone has been off man, it's been a long day."

Jasper looks like he wants to tell me something, but I know it can't be good news, otherwise he wouldn't be slumping his shoulders like he is now.

"Spit it out."

"Call Alice."

"Why? Is everyone okay?"

"No one is hurt. Physically."

I blanch at that last statement. I immediately call Alice.

"Finally!"

"What happened?"

"Other than the fifty messages I sent, do you have any others on your phone?"

"My phone has been off all day, you know I don't do phones in meetings."

My phone comes to life, and I hear repeated sounds of texts and voicemails.

"Alice, what is it? Just tell me."

"Are there any from Hermione?"

"Why? I hope there are a few."

"Edward, check!"

I see them then.

**When did you find time to bring me your ipad? That is very thoughtful. Don't forget your cookies, and let me know if there is something you want. Food wise ;-)**

I smile immediately, until I see another a few hours later.

**Was this all just a big game to you? I'm coming to you first. **

What?

"Alice, what is this about?"

Jasper looks at me, and hands me his tablet.

_'Mixing business and pleasure: Edward Cullen and media heiress Irina Denali reportedly dating'_

What?

I read, and I know my face pales. There are pictures of me coming out of Hermione's building, looking completely smitten. What gets me is that Irina apparently lives in the same building. And then there's a photo of Irina with her father, the owner of _The Integrity Channel, _and my grandfather at a dinner. To make matters worse, there is a claim that I am dating her so that her father won't kill my company's project. The insanity continues as she is quoted as saying that she Is having dinner with my family this weekend to celebrate Emmett's return to the NFL.

"Edward?"

I completely forgot Alice. I sit down.

"Edward!"

"Shit. It's bullshit."

"I know that, you know that. Does Hermione know that?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing yes. She has been avoiding the news, but I dropped my iPad off today before I left for Canada. I have to call her Alice. I don't know what to do, but she has to believe me."

"Why does she have your ipad? "

"Long story. I'll talk to you later."

I hang up and immediately walk into the bedroom. I dial the number for Martha Jr. and am more scared than I think I have ever been.

Please don't let this fuck it up. Please let this be okay.

The phone continuously rings, and I am scared she won't pick up.

"Is it true?"

"No. 100% lies."

"I didn't know she lived here. Did you?"

"No."

"I guess she is on the top floor. Like the whole floor or something."

"How'd you find out?"

"I was reading, and you had an alert that came through because of your name being mentioned. With a headline like that, I clicked on it."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"I tried calling you."

"I just turned my phone on, I was in the longest meeting from hell. I thought it was bad until now."

There's silence there. I've been here before. Not exactly here. But in a situation where a woman accuses me and questions everything the media says. I've been there, where I had no privacy and had to let her look through my phone to make sure I wasn't being shady. I think about the irony of how I was always accused of cheating, when she was the one that finally did cheat on me.

And then I think of those eyes, and the smooth skin, with the cutest nose, and the one who was mature enough to break down some of those walls and barriers. I pray she doesn't let me down right now. I just need some trust.

"Is there a party this weekend for your brother?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Hermione, would you like to go with me to the party this weekend?"

"As your date?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Is it true your company is in trouble and could benefit from you dating her?"

I pause. That wasn't at all what I expected her to say. I can't lie, I won't lie to her.

"Her father owns the channel that is questioning whether or not they want to distribute my company's work. Their family knows my grandfather well. They play golf together. I think I have met her twice in my lifetime. This has me baffled as well."

"Would it help _you _to date her?"

"I'm not dating anyone unless it's you. Are you going to the party with me, as my date?"

"Edward, I haven't been out of the house since the last time I came home days ago. The media made a spectacle of us then."

"I'm sorry about suggesting it. I know you like your privacy."

I hear her breathe and for a moment I think she is going to tell me I'm right, but the intercom buzzes and she places me on hold.

"Edward, I have to go. There's someone here for me."

"Who? Are you okay?"

"Apparently I'm going to meet your sister Alice now. I'll call you back."

What? The line is dead and I am tempted to throw it. I walk out and find Jasper nursing a beer.

"Why is Alice going to see Hermione?"

Jasper grins. "I think she's trying to save your ass."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to all the new followers! Sorry about the delay, the internet has been going crazy here and it just came back on last night! **

Chapter 16: Decisions

Her POV:

All morning I had been in my favorite chair, sipping tea while engrossed in books on the iPad. I was loving the fact that Edward had done something so nice, and had left a little piece of him with me while he was away. He had trusted me, and he had listened when I said I had to get a new iPad .The note he sent in the box said as much, and that he wanted me to hold onto this and relax. I didn't know how or when it got here, only that Ben had brought it to me earlier today.

A sudden notice came down the top of the page, and I found myself clicking to read more.

The photos of Edward leaving the building had me grinning. Even if we had been found out, he looked completely smitten. Or maybe I was projecting how I was feeling onto him. After all, I was quite smitten.

I studied his features before moving to the next photo. I hadn't read anything but the headline, but there she was, tall and blonde, hanging on the arm of Edward's grandfather. As I read the story, I couldn't decide which emotion I should run with. I was angry, I was confident, I was doubtful, I was insecure, I felt like they were all lies; but perhaps there was some variation of the truth in the story.

I needed to know if it were true. I knew he had left the building after seeing me, but perhaps he was seeing this Irina person as well? She was just his type. The differences in she and I were blatant, and perhaps he felt the pull I had, and couldn't stay away. Maybe he had agreed to date her first? What kind of man would carry on with another woman while seeing someone else?

I would think badly of him and how the situation looked, and then I remembered how nervous he was, how sweet he had been to me. How he adamantly explained he didn't want to let anyone in or trust anyone. He could still have agreed to date her without letting her in, couldn't he? Perhaps he felt for her what he felt for me? Surely he knew how important the kiss had been, I had told him so. Lately it seemed like people's actions went against everything I had known of them; perhaps just like Harry, I had been a pawn in some game. I hoped not.

I had to talk to Edward. This story was all over the press, and if it were true, he would tell me. If not, then I could relate to the media and the lies they tell. They had said I was a gold digger and hopped from bed to bed a week ago, so this wouldn't be the first time they lied.

I kept calling Edward and it went straight to voice mail. I waited a few hours and called again, and it went to voice mail. I tried to read my book and failed, I tried yoga – inner peace was hiding today. I made myself a protein shake, even though I really just wanted ice cream. I miss being able to walk around the city. To go to the museums or the libraries, or even to Starbucks. I miss it the fresh air and the sounds of various conversations.

I was debating drinking something fruity with vodka when my secret Cullen phone rang. No one knew the number, and I assumed it was Edward.

He sounded nervous. He sounded like he was telling the truth. I wanted to believe him, but lately my judgement had been completely off the mark in some cases. Still, his voice was sincere, and in that sincerity I found myself thinking how sexy he was. How I just wanted to kiss him again.

Buzzing interrupted us, and as I went to the intercom I was told Alice Cullen was downstairs.

The Allice Cullen.

Edward sounded shocked before I hung up, and I knew in that moment whatever Alice came to say, she came out of her own volition.

There was a knock on the door, and standing in front of me is none other than Alice Cullen. Fashion princess and overall gorgeous style icon.

I don't have time to say anything before a huge smile takes over her facial features. She lunges at me and I am now being hugged while my senses are assaulted with a mandarin orange fragrance.

"Sorry. I have been wanting to meet you for a while now."

"You have?"

Alice glances up and down, and I think about how I am here in yoga pants and a OXFORD tshirt and there she is in an Alice Cullen dress with Tory Buch boots.

"Hermione, I have so much to thank you for. I know we are going to be great friends after we clear some things up. May I come in?"

I realize not only am I always underdressed when the Cullens come by, I am also a bad hostess for not offering her to come in sooner.

"I'm sorry. I was taken aback by the drop in. Can I get you anything? Tea, water?"

Alice comes in and looks around the apartment just as her brother had done days ago. Her eyes land on the kitchen counter and she turns to me.

"I'll have whatever concoction that is!"

I eye the vodka and juice before walking over and grabbing another glass and filling it with ice. As I mix and shake, I can't help but notice she hasn't stopped smiling, and much like Edward, she stares intently.

"Here you go."

"To great friendships! Cheers!"

I can't help but smile, and I wonder if the Cullens are this nice to everyone.

I usher her to the couch and we sit. Alice turns towards me and sips her drink repeatedly.

"This is yummy!"

"Thanks! I was actually on the phone with Edward when you arrived."

"Tell me what you think of Edward."

Well that one came out of left field. Way to cut to the point.

"Excuse me?"

'What's your impression of him? I just wonder. Oh, and please know, this girl talk stays between us."

I hesitate before deciding I should answer as vaguely as possible.

"He's great. I don't know him very well but he's very kind and is a great listener."

"Does he talk to you as well as listen?"

"Of course."

"No, I mean does he tell you anything personal?"

"Yes."

Okay, I am wondering where she is headed with this line of questioning. Confusion must register on my face, because she puts the drink down and turns more towards me.

"Then you have more of him than anyone else has in years."

Huh?

"Hermione, I'm breaking confidentiality here, but I think the situation calls for it."

At this point I take a drink. I think I may need it.

"My brother Is extremely closed off. After the break up, we lost him. He cut himself off from everyone who cared and unless you had a bottle in your hand, he wouldn't notice you. He stopped living. And the saddest part about this story, is that he never really trusted her to begin with. Instead of going with his instincts, he went for what she sold, when deep down, I think he knew. I also think that is why it hit him so hard. He wasn't disappointed in her as much as he was disappointed in himself for not listening to his gut."

I take a long gulp of my drink and wonder if I should hear all of this or not. I feel like I am invading his privacy.

"He didn't stop sulking until the night in London with you at the club. There was something there again, and I think he wanted to trust his intuition but didn't know how. I'm so proud of how he is rebuilding again, and I think stepping up to the plate and making an effort with you is the catalyst."

"I don't know that I need to hear all of this from you. Surely Edward would tell me this if he wanted me to know. And also, we are just getting to know one another."

"Well you need to decide what place he has in your life. You need to decide now."

What?!

"Hermione, you read the story today? I can tell from the puffy eyes you have."

"Yes."

"It's lies."

I exhaled when she said that.

"But…"

Alice looks down for the first time, and she has finally taken a break from speaking.

"But what?"

"Hermione, it could be true. Not the part about him doing anything that it said. But my grandfather is pushy, and he will push her onto him, and Edward will eventually be forced to date her."

No, I will not feel my heart shatter. I won't.

"Well then, I hope that's a decision he wants to make."

"Hermione, no! That's the wrong attitude. You need to decide if you want to fight for my brother. I can tell you now, he wants this. I haven't seen him this way since middle school. He needs this, and you may not know it, but you need him too. "

"I do?"

"Yes, I have a feeling about this."

"Alice, I'm not the type to force my way in."

"Hermione, stop. "

Alice pulls out her phone and presses the speaker button. A few rings and suddenly Edward's voice is ringing through the room. He sounds angry almost. "Alice, what the hell are you trying to pull?"

Alice clears her throat. "Oh dear brother, I am with the lovely Hermione. You were right, she is gorgeous without makeup."

I'm sure I look like a fish at that point. He thinks I'm gorgeous?

"Oh don't look so shocked. You know you're beautiful."

As if Edward can sense that I am uncomfortable, he clears his throat.

"Alice, please don't overstay your welcome."

Edward, do you want Hermione as more than a friend? Yes or no."

I think I may have choked.

"Alice, what the hell?"

"Yes or no, NOW!"

"If she wants to be more than frien…"

"No. That's not what I asked. Answer the damn question."

I couldn't help the nervous butterflies turning in my stomach.

"Yes."

"Thank you, that is all."

Alice hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Oh come on, you know he wants you. Now, same question. Do you want to ever have a chance with my brother?"

Did I?

"I don't want to get hurt."

"He doesn't want to get hurt. Jasper and I don't want to get hurt or divorced. You can't think about divorce before you get married. Don't think about getting hurt before you even try."

The sleeve of my shirt seems oh so interesting.

"Yes, I do. But.."

Alice lunges at me, almost tackling me in another hug.

"I knew it. Now, we have to fix it."

"What? How?"

"Well for starters, Irina can't date a man that is already taken. You live in the same building. You are the last reported girlfriend. All you have to do is show up and stake your claim."

"Alice, the press? I'm hiding."

"What the hell from? You have style, my brother says you're brilliant. You didn't punch a paparrazo, you didn't get a DUI. Why are you in hiding?"

"They leaked my number. The building didn't like all the press."

"You have a new number. You are going to emerge as Edward Cullen's woman. And the building makes no sense. Irina basically gave a press conference outside the building this morning."

"What?"

"Yeah, we will check into that later. Let's go look in your closet to see what we can find for the airport and Emmett's party."

Before I could wonder where the brakes were, Alice was already in my bedroom.

"You have great style."

"Alice, are you sure about this?"

"About kicking Irina's scheming ass and putting a stop to my grandfather's plan before it starts? Yes. Hell yes. Is there anything in particular you love in here? Or is there anything you need before we have you come out to the world as Edward's Hermione?"

I can't help the goofy smile at the term. "What if I'm moving too fast for him? What if he doesn't agree to this? What if he doesn't want this?"

"Would you stop? Don't be a Debbie Downer. He wants you, you need to move quickly, and Edward wouldn't admit wanting someone if he didn't. Especially after all he went through."

"Alice, there is something I want to do. You may be able to help."

%%

Edward called that night. I was with Alice and Angela, looking at racks of clothing Angela brought over.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Alice is still here."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"I can call her now and tell her to leave. Just hand her the phone. I am so sorry."

"It's okay. Angela is here. I'm baking chicken and veggies for us."

"Now I'm jealous. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"What is Angela doing there?"

"Top secret. Can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"Good surprise or bad?"

"Why would it be bad?"

"I can't believe you're still talking to me. It was all lies. I want you to know that none of it is true."

"I know."

"You know? Just like that you know?"

"Yeah, had Alice not interrupted earlier I had a few more questions, but I know firsthand how the media is and what they will do for a story."

"You're incredible."

"Thanks. I think."

"No you are. Listen, when…"

"Would you two get off the phone? We have things to do and the chicken smells amazing."

"Edward, that's Alice. I need to go."

Edward sounded cute as he let out a grunt. "Damn sister."

"Ha Ha. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

%%

After dinner and a few texts back and forth, I finally fell asleep. Alice left, but only after analyzing and going through my makeup and skincare products. Surprisingly, I woke up today feeling better than I had in over a week. I was nervous about Alice's plan, but Edward saying that he did want more than friendship had kept me going. I hope that he was honest.

The doorman said Alice was here, and she appeared at my door carrying a makeup bag. Angela had coffee, and then there was a guy with a cool haircut and a bag of his own.

"Eric Yorkie, Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Eric. He is our Picasso."

"I already know what I want to do."

Not sure what that meant, but I couldn't wait to find out.

%%

Four hours later I still hadn't been able to look at myself. I knew my hair was gone. All of it. Well, mostly all of it. Audrey Hepburn style, so they said. My hands and feet were now being worked on by Alice's personal manicure guru, and even though I had decided once again for a light plain gloss on my hands, the nails of my feet were being painted black.

"He is going to die!"

A collective squeal rang out. Finally, after another hour of waiting for my nails to dry while Alice put on my eyeliner, she turned me around to face a mirror.

"No way!"

I didn't even look like me. I looked stylish. I looked like I belonged on a makeup advertisement. I saw Alice beaming behind me.

"Hermione, it's time. Let's get your outfit on before heading to the airport."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Expectations

Edward POV:

"Jasper, what do you know about Alice's plan? What is she up to?"

"I know about as much as you do. She just said she was going to fix it. Does it really surprise you?"

"No. Why must she always protect me like I'm the younger sibling?"

"You should be happy she does that. Come sit down and watch some TV."

"Okay."

%%

"Jasper, hours have passed and Alice isn't picking up and she hasn't called you. I'm getting worried."

"I'm sure it's under control."

"Has she texted you?"

"Nope."

I may go crazy. I have to know why Alice hasn't bugged Jasper. If her plan has worked, then she would be calling one of us to gloat. If it didn't work, she would call Jasper for comfort. So what's going on.

"Edward, why don't you try calling Hermione?"

"What if she hates me?"

"What?"

"What if she has decided I'm not worth the doubt and the media. Now would be a perfect time for her to leave."

"If she's that thin skinned and doesn't ask questions then maybe she should."

"You don't know her!" Maybe that came out too loudly. Judging by Jasper's eyebrow raising I guess it did.

"Maybe you don't know her. Did she sound like she was about to bolt?"

"No. She sounded concerned. Worried even. She was asking if it would be beneficial for business if I did date Irina."

"That doesn't sound thin skinned to me. That sounds like someone who has more faith in you than you do her right now."

I sat there and thought about it. Over and over I replayed the conversation. Jasper was right.

"What's it like? Is this what it's like?"

"What? Love?"

"I don't know that it's that strong yet."

"Coulda' fooled me."

I thought of Hermione for a moment. I'd never known anyone I was so attracted to. Not just physically, but every way kind of attracted.

"Edward, if not love, then is this what what is like?"

"A real relationship. I don't think I've had one yet."

"What?"

"I don't think anyone ever really cared for me. Not like this. It was always the family name. The problems solved with my money. With Bella, for a moment, I thought it was different. She needed me at first. I played the role of knight in shining armor. She ate it up. She'd keep her distance and we'd play cat and mouse. I'd chase her. Something would come up; a meeting, a party, an interview. She would need me. For those brief moments I would 'save' her. But then it would be back to dodging calls and unanswered texts. It consumed my energy because it never just was. It was pull away, chase, get brave enough to hang out with friends and then boom! She'd be clingy. It was never anyone taking care of me. Not with Bella, and not with anyone not in the family circle."

Jasper's mouth is open a little. He quickly realizes that I feel stupid and so he sits a little straighter.

"That's not how it's supposed to be. Your best memories shouldn't be when you took care of someone."

"I know. I met her days ago and I think she's done more for me in two meals than my last entire relationship that lasted years. She bakes cookies. She doesn't try too hard to learn secrets. She doesn't ask what we own; it's just simple. She feels insecure when talking about herself too long. She bakes cookies. She cooks better than Bobby Flay, and she has no idea how special or rare she is. I'm not used to not chasing and given the cold shoulder. I'm not used to someone paying attention to the little things, or not expecting gifts. She says thank you more than anyone I've ever met. She's also so damn cute and unassuming. Wearing fuzzy socks and hardly any makeup. She just is. She isn't trying too hard."

"Sounds like you have some real feelings there. And yeah man, it's how it is _supposed _to be. Somedays I have good days; somedays Alice has bad days while I have those good days. It goes in cycles, and it's give and take, not cat and mouse. Having someone who knows that they want you, or want to fight for you, it's a feeling you'll come to cherish. It isn't taking advantage of one person all the time though. You sister drives me insane. Some days I love her to death, others I want her to stop talking and meddling, but I know she loves me. She'd die for me, and I her. If I didn't have her meddling or talking all the time then I wouldn't have who Alice really is. I don't want watered down. No one does."

"What if I move too fast?"

"If it's real, it will outlast the honeymoon phase. Trials build you up. Think of how much your mom has been through for your dad. Or how much Alice loves you, even when you have no clue what's going on in her life. That love doesn't come with a price tag. It just is. Every obstacle thrown at you they feel, and you feel it when they need you as well. That's love. Don't let your skewed past get in the way of that."

"Yeah."

I sit there and play with a bottle of water.

"You know, I remember when Emmett used to call me on the road and ask when you'd break up with Bella. Well, he called her 'B for Bitch.' I'd scold him about the name calling. Then one night we all went out, and I saw it. She really wasn't a nice person. I refrained from comment, because at the time Alice had been fighting with you over her; and I always wanted one person in your corner. I missed that confident person I knew. The last week has felt like you were old Edward. Not insecure, or snotty, or bratty Edward. Just the guy who I would _want _to catch a beer with. You seem free. Don't let your past get to you now. I don't think that's who you want to be, and I don't think this lady wants you to be that self-deprecating, self-doubting version of yourself. Something tells me she wants all of you. Not just pieces. It may be early, but I can tell you how I knew Alice was the one…it wasn't difficult to let her see the _real _me. The southern accent came back, the love for music wasn't diluted so I'd seem more interesting. I didn't flash a ton of money her way. It didn't impress her anyways, she had more than me. It was almost _easy._ I saw why it didn't work with anyone else. No one else could be trusted to stand by me with all my flaws showing. That's what it's really like, Edward."

I sat there lost in what he had said. I had to give her the chance to see me. I had to give myself a chance to come out again. Apparently everyone had flaws. This perfection shit was just a load of garbage. I picked up my phone and went to walk out of the room.

"Edward."

I turned to look at Jasper, wondering if he had something else to offer.

"Don't expect me to be your speech writer, or to show you how this all goes again. You have enough women in your life. When you and your balls come back off of that conversation, we can watch some sports and have a beer while barely saying anything meaningful. We've covered enough of that tonight for a while."

He winked as I laughed. "Jasper, I'm glad you don't change."

As I sat on the hotel bed, I couldn't help but call her. Angela was there. Alice was there. She sounded okay. She actually sounded like she was having fun and preoccupied. I let her know I was here, I was thinking about her. We sent some texts back and forth, but for the next day I spent time with Jasper. Watching video of bands, listening to music. Having a beer while watching sports. Meetings the next day like the last, but more than anything, that feeling that I wasn't having to chase something not there. I wasn't coddling, or kissing ass, or waiting on crumbs. I was able to be myself with my best friend without worrying about what waited at home. It was new. It was odd. The sky wasn't falling and I loved it.

I of course had to explain to mom that the paper was lying. She said she'd handle my grandfather. I didn't want to ask what she meant, and I wasn't given a chance.

"Edward, I hear that you asked Hermione to Emmett's party."

How had she heard that?

"How did you hear that?"

"Alice. I just wanted to let you know, she is more than welcome. And I'm not just saying that."

"Thanks Mom. I don't know if she wants to go, I'm hoping she does, but I haven't talked to her today. Not really talked anyway. Just a few texts here and there. I was thinking of surprising her when I get back in town tonight."

"I think that is a great idea. Let me know how it goes."

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you too. Safe flight."

"I'll let you know when I land."

I was staring at the last text from Hermione. I had asked her what she was doing.

**You'll see.**

What the hell did that mean? And why did I have butterflies again? Could it really be this easy? No graveling or proving I didn't ask Irina out?

"Edward, the car is here."

I grabbed my bags and handed them to the bellboy. I saw Jasper tip him, and I looked around to make sure I have everything. Home never sounded so good.

%%

The plane ride had been a bit bumpy. I looked out the window when as we landed and felt excited for the first time in a long time.

"Feels different when you're sober, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

I looked out the window and saw two SUVs and wondered what was going on. Jacob came out of one, Alice and her guard out of the other. Alice ran to Jasper and threw her legs around his waist. I shook Jacob's hand while looking away from their display. Even Jacob seemed excited tonight. Maybe it was Fall.

"Oh brother.."

I leaned down and gave Alice a hug.

"Alice what have you done?"

"Nothing really. Easiest person in the world to be around. She's a keeper."

"Good to know." I nodded but couldn't help but smile.

"Edward we'll see you tomorrow."

I watched as Jasper and Alice got in the SUV, leaving me standing there. Jacob went to put the luggage in the back while the pilot came out and shook my hand. When I turned around Jacob was getting in the driver's side.

"Thanks for opening my door for me!"

I was laughing when I opened the back door to the SUV. All laughing stopped.

She was here.

A very sexy, coy smile spread across her face. A little more eyeliner than I was used to seeing on her, less hair, wait, she cut her hair. Wait she was in front of me.

"Wha- How? Wow."

Her little giggle almost did me in. I climbed in the back and closed the door as I faced her. She smelled like vanilla and cinnamon.

"Surprise!"

"You're stunning."

I watch as she looks down at her black pants that are very large on her legs. She has a white button down shirt on. It's refined and completely classy with her hair and makeup. I notice her hands fidgeting in her lap. That's when I see the monogram cuff. It's very small, but there on her wrist, is the telling sign that this is my white shirt. **EMC**

"I don't think my shirt ever looked so good."

She finally meets my eyes, looking for something, but I'm not sure what. Her beautiful smile takes over her face before she speaks, "You're truly not mad with me being here?"

"Mad is the last descriptive that comes to mind."

"How did you know? Alice?"

"Yes. I thought about it and you can't date Irina If you're dating me And since the papers last reported that we are together, then if I show them we're together, Irina can't have you."

What she says hits me harder than anything has in years.

"You want me? You want to be with me?"

"Duh. I came out of the house for you."

We laugh, and then I see it there in her eyes. Doubt.

"No. Do not doubt me now. You're surprising me more than anyone else has. Your confidence in me is more than I have come to expect, and I just hope I can be everything you continue to want. "

"I do."

It's out there. She put it out there. I didn't have to chase or wait eight months for her to say it.

"Americans are so forthcoming with each other. I just figured I would let you know where I stand. I want this, if you want this."

There are no words that come to mind. Seeing her there, surprising me in the most considerate way, wearing my shirt and looking sexy af. I don't give her time to doubt. I pull her face towards mine and press my lips to hers. Her hand rests on the hand holding mine and the other presses on my thigh as she leans in. I know she's doing it for balance, but the feeling of her hand on my thigh has me parting her lips with my tongue. Instead of pulling back, or stopping me, she completely allows our mouths to explore each other. Her hand comes to rest on the back of my neck, playing with my hair, and needing to be closer to her I lean in until she's pressed against the back of the seat. We feel the car start and I pull away only to look in her eyes. To make sure this isn't a dream.

Jacob calls over the intercom that we have to move. Funny, I forgot Jacob was here, or that the partition was up. I realize I haven't told him where we are going.

"Are you hungry?"

She asks this as she fastens her seat belt. I pull at my hair and she must read my mind.

"For food, Edward. Food."

I can't stop laughing.

"We have reservations at Tao. Alice says it's where we should go if we want to be seen. As cliché as it may sound, I am excited to go there."

I grab her hand. "You're here, right?"

She squeezes gently. "Is this too much? I promise to slow it down, I just want to make sure I have a claim on you, so that I don't lose you."

"Oh, Miss Grainger, it's on. I'm not going anywhere."

She looks at me. God, what a beauty.

"Hermione, I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for. The press can be brutal. I have no interest in anyone else, I don't think I could. We can go at your pace."

"Do you want me?"

"Yes. No doubt, yes."

"Then it's time we start living for us, and not for the press. But tonight, this is for them as well."

She squeezes my hand.

We talk about the trip. About Emmett's party. She tells me about Alice. She mentions she doesn't know why the building security didn't say anything to Irina about her being in the spotlight when she had been forced to stay in. I make a mental note to ask Jenks, my investigator, about this as well.

The car stops and we unfasten our safety belts. She slides closer to my side of the car, and when her leg brushes against mine electricity floods my veins.

"You felt that too?"

I look at her and can't help but lean in, loving how this hair allows me to closely linger to her ear.

"Since day one."

I look at her face as Jacob opens the door. I hear the photographers and see the flashes. I step out, turning back to help her out of the car. With heeled shoes she's almost my height, and I don't recall a time I thought another woman was this sexy.

I pull her to me and walk in the restaurant, knowing the cameras are rolling. As we step inside the restaurant it feels like I can breathe again. Her hand is still captured in mine, but when she places her other hand atop my arm I know, once and for all, I am exactly where I want to be.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews and new follows! **

Chapter 18: Bold Times

Her POV:

I couldn't believe Edward was coming home today. I had been primped, primed, and I knew I was ready to see him. I was also excited for the fresh air that would come with tonight. You take little things for granted until they aren't little anymore. I couldn't wait to grab tea, go to the bakery, shop for myself, and perhaps even attend a yoga class. I missed it all. I also missed the sounds. There's something about New York that is so…New York. There are bouts of quiet white noise that can disappear at a car's horn, or an ambulance going by. I had missed those sounds.

Alice had done a fantastic job making sure I had everything I needed, including confidence. I had decided to wear pants, and not a dress; I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard. The classic white button down was my "signature" according to Alice.

The last time the public saw me I was in a white men's button down, and for the first time I would emerge in over a week, I would wear Edward's white button down, that had his monogram strategically placed on the cuff.

I knew there would be press. We orchestrated it so there would be. Tao is one of those restaurants that attracted tourists, reporters, and some of the A-crowd. Alice called it 'The Ivy of the NY.' He was worth it. He was worth this. I would have to keep telling myself this. I was working on not analyzing every detail of life, or every detail of Edward. It was harder than one would think, and even though he chose Ginny over me, I can't help but think that Harry would smile at this milestone.

Jacob came to escort me down, and we walked through the back door down to the awaiting SUV. Alice would meet us at the airstrip in her own SUV, and she promised that Edward would love the surprise. I think Jacob may have been a little shocked as I inhaled deeply when I first walked out of the building, and he laughed as I rolled down the window just a tad.

When we arrived at the airport I saw Alice's SUV, and as the plane landed I watched as Alice waited for Jasper. She really is incredible and I hope he is as genuine as she is. Something tells me those two will make it, and for a loner like myself, it inspires hope.

As Edward descended the stairs from the plane I had to practice breathing exercises to keep from having a panic attack. He was just gorgeous. He was by far the most handsome, and most accomplished man I had met. Not only had we formed a friendship, I was all but declaring us in a relationship tonight.

His happiness and shock were evident as he climbed inside the SUV, and every doubt I had vanished then and there. To say that our kisses were innocent or planned would be blatant lying; and I know without a doubt he is off the charts when it comes to sexiness. Still, the way he holds my face, or ushers me into Tao makes me think that this will work, and that we may too have a happy ending.

%%%

As we enter Tao I feel accomplished. I didn't pass out from the lights or the shouts. There was no Kanye type altercation between Edward and the press, and as soon as we got in the restaurant Edward's hand in mine is all I feel. He smiles a genuine smile that reaches his eyes and leans in to linger near my forehead. He smells of pine and mint, and it reminds me just how badly I've wanted this, and how I may have to give myself pep talks from time to time, but this feeling, it's worth it.

I notice the crowd waiting, staring at us. I look up and see a brunette who has on too much makeup with her mouth hung open, and internally the nerdy Hermione smirks. In fact, I think I do smirk.

"Two for Cullen." I say this directly to her and she momentarily gapes before looking down for our reservation. I am sure she knows that we are expected, or that Edward is, but I feel confident tonight, and I refuse to let anyone interfere with my celebration.

"Is it wrong that I love the way you say my last name?"

I look up into Edward's eyes and see that they are a deeper color. The marble swirls of blue and green have turned darker, and I can't help but get lost in them. He stares back, and our moment is broken by the brunette clearing her throat.

"Right this way."

We follow her to a semi-private room above everyone and Richard, our waiter awaits to pull out my chair. There are more than too many chairs, and more than enough room at the table. Edward chooses the seat next to mine as opposed to directly across from me, and I can't help but feel the butterflies emerge. From this viewpoint we can see the entire restaurant, and Edward asks if there is a particular wine or Sake I would like.

"You choose."

Edward nods, and sends Richard away with a list of several drinks we would like, accompanied by water.

"Have you ever been here?"

I shake my head no and look down. "Alice said that you were friends with the owners, and that you hadn't been back in the restaurant since it opened. "

"That's true. I don't like the attention, but the food is great and we order from here quite often."

I look down and realize that many have taken out their phones and pointed them in our direction. I look down at the napkin in my lap and Edward places his arm around the back of the chair. He leans in and despite being in a public place with many noises, all I can feel is his breath near my face paired with the sensation of butterflies and the need to touch him. I reach over and put my hand on his knee. He leans in once more closer to my ear.

"Keep that up and it will be a short visit to Tao."

I laugh and then really look at his face.

"I'm not pushing this on you, am I? You would tell me if I am coming onto strong?"

Edward's eyes shine as he laughs.

"Stop that. Right now. I will tell you at a later time how scared I was that this may have ended before it began, and how I hadn't missed someone so terribly since I was a kid away at camp. So just stop. I'm not going anywhere."

"Then I will stop. For now. But you have to tell me if I approach groupie status."

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon. I saw the way the hostess ogled you. I think there has been plenty of record of how the public perceives you as the sexiest eligible bachelor. I'm not normally this forward. I'm convinced this is all Alice's doing. Maybe there was some cosmetic toxins or she slipped something in my drink."

Edward shakes his head and proceeds to laugh loudly as his head is thrown back. Richard approaches with our drinks, and Edward moves them in an order, but I don't know the reasoning yet. Richard then asks if we know what we would like, and I haven't even looked at the menu.

"Hermione, what are you in the mood for?"

"I'm in the mood for sushi, but Alice was talking about a spicy lobster stir fry that was really great as well."

Edward takes the menu from me. "Allow me?"

"Of course."

He then orders the typhoon lobster stir fry for me, a filet mignon with onion rings for himself, and a King Crab California Roll, lettuce wraps, and a tempura roll for appetizers.

As Richard leaves I'm still looking at Edward in disbelief.

"What?"

"There is _no way_ we can eat all of that."

"To go boxes. We eat the apps here, the onion rings, and then we take the rest home. Besides you don't know what you like until you try it all."

"You must have starved while you were away. There's no way I could eat all of that."

"Come on my little foodie. It's good, you'll see."

Edward pushes the sake towards me and it is smooth as it slightly burns my throat.

"Too strong?"

"So yummy."

"My foodie uses a word like 'yummy.' This from my scholar who Cho reports is brilliant."

"Cho exaggerates. It is really good though."

Edward pours more sake for me and I laugh.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Hardly."

"Watch it Cullen, I'm on to you."

Edward's face could light up the darkest room at the moment. I slowly feel his breath on my ear as he leans in. Time stops for a moment as he whispers, "I warned how much I like you saying my last name."

Perhaps it is the sake, or the feeling of being wanted, or maybe it is just the heightened atmosphere, but I note the shock on his face as I turn my face towards his, "I'm quite aware. Maybe I like saying it. Repeatedly."

Edward doesn't move. His eyes grow dark again and our moment is over as the chef comes to introduce himself and serve our appetizers. As I am looking at the food before us, I notice that Edward is drinking water.

"No alcohol?"

"No need. I want to remember our first date in its entirety."

The sentiment has me smiling, and I am quite sure I am blushing. It's so different being with him. There's no air of pretention, or behavior that is pretentious. He orders what he thinks tastes great and not what is the most expensive item on the menu. He ordered for me, but in a respectful way. I can't help but think of the times when Ron Weasley would order the most expensive caviar that would go untouched, or how he would order for me these meals that I never wanted. The worst part was he did it because he could. Because he felt he had something to prove. And I let him. I never want another relationship like that one again.

"Are you okay?"

I'm drawn back to Edward now. The opposite of Ron.

"I'm fine."

"Hermione, please tell me. If you think you came on too strong, or if I've come on too strong, or perhaps if you have decided I'm not worth the.."

Before he can say more I place my hand over his mouth. The action catches both of us off guard and I go to remove my hand only to feel Edward's take my hand and turn it so he kisses the palm.

"Edward. I just wanted you to stop. I was thinking how lovely this was."

"That didn't seem like a lovely thought kind of face."

I laugh.

"Hermione you know what I mean."

"I was thinking how much I like you. I like this. And please don't ever say you aren't worth it or doubt that I am willing to put myself out there for you. I have only ever had one _real_ long term relationship. He was a showboat. I won't say too much, but he didn't come from money, and so he thought that having money meant you had to flaunt it. Lots of my time and energy were wasted on someone who would always feel they had something to prove to the bullies from boarding school. Eventually he grew bored with my arguments, or perhaps he became bored with me. Whatever the reason, he tired of me and moved on to some nameless model. It took a long time to get over it. It took a long time to see that I never wanted to be with someone like that, no matter how many years he had been around."

"You deserve better."

"I do."

"I'll try to be better."

"Don't try. That type of competition and comparison ruins a person. Be you. You're already better than he was. You don't have to try."

Edward leans in and kisses me firmly on the lips. I kiss back momentarily before parting and we see a flash from someone's camera below.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"No apology necessary. Are you going to eat something now?"

We continue to talk and eat. Everything is fantastic, and by the time the actual meals arrive we are pretty stuffed.

"You have to try one onion ring."

"Half. I can't eat anymore."

Edward nods and cuts it in half before placing it on one of the plates.

"Oh this is good."

"Told ya."

"I wonder if I can have the recipe."

I look over and Edward isn't eating. He's staring and smiling. He calls Richard over and asks for the check and to have everything boxed up.

"Should we give some to Jacob?"

"Jacob has probably eaten by now. I want you to try to the stir fry tomorrow."

"I had a lovely time tonight."

"It's not over yet, is it?"

I look away sheepishly.

"I thought you would be tired."

"I am. But I don't want to waste any time that I could have with you."

The sentiment surprises me.

"You really feel that way?"

Edward stares directly into my eyes. Without flinching, he answers.."yes."

"In that case, I want to see your place!"

"We're just around the corner from yours. Do you really want to come to mine?"

"If it's too late I understand."

"No. Let's go."

He stands and braces my chair for me. He grabs my hand in one his larger hands and grabs the food left for us. Richard offers to carry it for us, but Edward insists. We walk out the front door, and as we pass the photographers I notice there are more now. They're louder now. The flashes come more quickly than before, and I note that Edward hands the bag of food to Jacob before protectively placing his hand on my lower back. I am helped into the SUV and before I know it, the flashes are no longer burning my retinas.

"That was.."

"Intense." I answer before he can say more.

Edward tells Jacob we are going to Edward's and I see Jacob's eyebrow raise up. Edward then puts the partition back up between us.

"How did he know we were ready?"

Edward pulls out his phone from his pocket. "Secret code."

I laugh. "I like it."

"I like you."

He says it so suddenly. So surely. For all of my Hermione Granger senses, I know tonight is the one night I haven't questioned myself. I lean in and slowly stroke his face with my palm. My face inches closer to his, until at last we are kissing. Slowly at first. Madly kissing the moment our tongues meet. Hands wander and I can't get enough. I feel the moan in his throat as my hand pulls at his hair. Knowing he likes this spurs me on, and I can't remember ever being this assertive or this sure with anyone.

I begin biting his earlobe and he moans aloud. It's a sound I never want to forget and I find myself doing it again, seeing if I can illicit the same response. I do, and as I nip and suck my way lower on his neck, I feel his hands as he pulls my face to his.

"Need. To. Stop."

He doesn't though. We continue to make out like teenagers until we feel the car stop. Edward looks at me. He looks thoroughly kissed. His hair is all over the place from me pulling at it. I look in the compact from my purse and see that I look like I have been doing exactly what I have been doing. Lips plump, cheeks red.

"I'm glad my hair isn't as long now. It would be completely frazzled right now."

Edward is still leaning back in the seat. "I like the hair."

I smile at this before we get out of the car.

Photographers await and I wonder if they are also at my apartment building as well. We pass a doorman and Jacob accompanies us with the luggage. The entire time we are in the elevator Edward holds me closely to him. I can feel the afterglow of such a make out session, as well as 'little/big Edward pressing into my lower back."

We come to his floor and it is then that I realize he occupies the entire floor. Marble white and stainless steel with a marvelous view tell the story of a well-read man. I see the baby grand piano and a wall of music and books. I may have just fallen in love .

Edward laughs.

"I knew you would like the books."

"This is amazing."

Edward kisses me on the cheek. "Make yourself at home."

I walk over to the books and then hear Jacob and Edward discussing something in the foyer.

I travel to the large kitchen and the island is possibly the size of my entire kitchen. It isn't until I look down that my heart stops.

On the island is a folder labeled with a name I never expected.

**Hermione Granger. **

I'm looking at my life story when Edward walks back over to me.

"I can explain."

I see the teardrop stain the page.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Full Disclosure

E POV:

"Welcome home boss."

"Thanks Jacob. I'll call if we need you again tonight."

I can't help the smile on my face. It's there because of her. I always had to chase, walk in front of, walk behind, meet up later; tonight I got to walk beside someone for the photographers. It was one of the most memorable nights of my life.

The door closes and I quickly turn around to see the elegant Hermione that makes my heart beat a little faster than it should. She's standing there in my shirt, in my kitchen, and I don't know that it gets better than this.

Until I spot what she's looking at.

No, no no no….shit no.

I stand behind her, trying to telepathically convey that this can work, and she just needs to listen.

"I can explain."

She turns her head to the side, and I see the tears. Tears she shouldn't cry. Hurt that I never wanted to touch her.

"I'm sure you can."

Her voice has no tone, it's flat, and I don't know how to handle this situation. I could gravel and tell her how I feel, but she knows. I did that too much in the past, and I don't think she'd buy it anyway.

"I'm looking for the person who gave out your phone number."

She grips the island with her hands and her head is still looking down, examining the details of Jenks' latest inquiry.

"Did I ask you to find them?"

"No. You didn't. But I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't want anyone else hurting you. You're strong, but you're also so much better than hiding from the world with Cullen Batman phones. I had asked him to look into it the first time I spoke with Cho, before we started anything."

She turns to face me. Her hands crossed in front of her. My monogram showing on the cuff of the sleeve. Something so small that meant so much to me. I see it then; the red nose, the red eyes. The long lashes and traces of eyeliner leaving imprints on her beautiful skin.

"Then why not tell me when you came over for dinner? Or when you seduced me?"

"I didn't seduce you intentionally. I think it is you that seduced me."

"So not the point. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a sore subject. Then it was something I didn't want you to think about. What if we can't find it out? Cho all but said you changed your life because of it, and I wanted to protect you from it all. I know I helped drive you into seclusion by just existing in your world for the night. Not exactly something I wanted you to think about when I wanted to get to know the real you."

"You know the real me. What else are you hiding from me?"

"That's open ended and you know it. If there are things you don't know about me yet, you will learn them with time. As far as you are concerned, Jenks is also looking into why you were told to stay in the building when Irina held a press conference the day after her _story_ leaked. "

"There are private things in this folder. You know private things about me now. I don't like it. It's not a fair game. You can't treat me like Harry and expect me to figure out where I fit in your chess game."

"This isn't a game to me."

"Then what is it?"

"You know what this is. You're not daft. You know I have true feelings and pure intentions when it comes to you. I'm more sure of that than anything right now, and I won't back down or hide it because I know more about you that you didn't tell me."

"Still…"  
She looks like she may cry again, and the last thing I want is to hurt her. I step closer to her. Her arms remain folded in front of her. Her body language tells me those walls are rising again. I do the only thing I know to do. I place both arms on the island, encompassing her. I lean in and let her study my eyes. I study hers as well, and I hate the red rings forming at the bottom of her eyes.

"Hermione, you know me. You may not know everything about me, but you will learn it in time. I'd like to think you would tell me about your past. That you would eventually open up to me because you _trust_ me. I'm an open book to you now. You just have to ask, and I don't think I could deny you. I don't know that I could deny you anything you wanted. Which scares the hell out of me. It also excites me. I'm not in this for the month, or year. I can't see the future, but I've told you I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. I care about you. This means that I'm overly protective. Even before I knew you, I knew you didn't deserve all of this. I have a hunch who set up the Twitter account. I think you do too. I planned on finding it out and handing it over to you. Whether you press charges or not Is up to you, but I wanted to know. Because if there is something that I can do to make their lives hell, I will."

Her cheeks blush a little. She's the most adorable crier in the world, and for some unknown reason I miss her hair. The style now is classy, elegant, strong. But I wonder how much of her wanted this haircut to forget the former life. I wonder how much of the makeup and the hair is her armor.

"Do you feel like there's going to be an uphill battle with me?"

"What?"

"Your hair. Alice and Mom are always changing their hair when they're mad, or there is a breakup. They put on their war paint and the exterior looks flawless while they're miserable inside. Are you miserable? Are you trying to forget yourself? Are you trying to prove something to someone? You have nothing to prove to anyone. You're sexy and brilliant, and you put on such a brave face, but are you really just not willing to let anyone fight your battles for you? Because I want to."

She doesn't say anything, but her arms grab the island behind her.

"If you think I'd let some bullshit article or my grandfather, or even my company come between us, then you have a lot to learn. You're willing to fight for everyone. Let someone fight for you for a change."

Hermione looks down at the floor. Her words come as a whisper. "You read it all?"

"I did."

She's still looking down. I want so badly to touch her, but I can't be the one who chases her. She needs to compromise here and show me she still wants this. I chased someone else for years. I'm too old for it now.

"You helped stop a kidnapping. You lived through your parents' death. You gave up on scholarly dreams for a guy who needed help. You fell in love with the best friend, you're legendary as the new three musketeers. Your best friend's family basically saved the country, and you helped to protect him when no one else would or could. Yeah, there's some stuff in there that raises an eyebrow or two. Like dating a few athletes and spending time with the snaky Malfoy, but would you really not have told me all of it? Could I just not have asked Cho, or Googled it? There's nothing in there about how you laugh, or cook, or read incessantly. There's nothing in there about how you leave an impression on everyone, and you have no idea or clue or irresistible you are."

She's staring now, and I wonder if I've said too much. I think I've spoken more to her than anyone in all of my years of existence.

"I Googled you once. I may have been one of those judgmental people who read about your family in passing. Everyone knows who the Cullens are. Even in other countries. It didn't hit me how much the public wants to know about you until the day the Irina story came out. I used to be one of those people who read the tabloids and wondered. I almost felt like I had it all wrong, they have it all wrong, and no one really knows you. I want to know you. I've read that you're private. I felt like I was truly special because you were letting me in. And the only other time in my life I felt like someone was worth defending when I knew nothing of them was when I met Harry."

"Did you have feelings for Harry?"

"Nothing other than friendship and loyalty. Perhaps there may have been more, but he was too great of a friend to ever want who Ron wanted; and I would never break either of their hearts. In the end, it was I who was the fool. I was hurt, badly, by both of them."

"Do you want to know who gave the world your number and caused you to rethink life?"

"Of course. But I also want to concentrate on the now. Because if I hadn't had the phone number leaked, I never would have called Cho. I never would have gotten to know you."

"You're wrong. I didn't know about the phone number, and I went home and thought about you. We were going to happen. This was going to happen. I just didn't know how, and then Cho said your name and I knew that it was a sign that I needed to follow."

"Do you know yet who leaked the phone number?"

"Not yet, but Jenks is close."

"Does Alice know?"

"Alice may suspect that I would do something like this. We're protective when it comes to people we care for."

"Do you not like my hair?"

"I like you. I like your hair. But if it is some sort of war cry or something, I'm telling you there is no battle. You have me."

Her hands come off of the island. Mine still rest on either side of her so that I am eye level. She leans closer to me. I make no move to ruin this moment. Finally. Someone genuine who talked all of this out like an adult, without throwing dishes or making a big show.

Slowly Hermione leans in, and her voice is almost a whisper. "You have me too."

There are no words to be said. None that I can think of. My lips collide with hers as one arm pulls her to me while my other hand still leans into the counter. Her hands clasp at the base of my neck, and she deepens the kiss. Tongues tangle as I explore her mouth, and the moment she tugs at my hair, I know I'm gone.

I lean us back towards the island. She's trapped while still kissing me. Her right hand moves to grab my shoulder and I wrap both arms around her. A small moan leaves her mouth and my hands find her small hips before lifting her to sit on the island with me standing in between her legs. She slowly pulls back and looks at me before pulling me closer to her, and kissing along my jawline until her teeth are on my ear again.

"Fuck."

It comes out like a whisper, but I know she heard it because her hand presses into my back and travels up my spine before pulling herself closer to me.

There's no way she isn't feeling everything I am and I pull my face back so that I can capture her lips again. Slowly our tongues dance until she pulls away, biting at my bottom lip before leaning back and staring at me.

She smiles coyly. I know the makeout session is ending, and that's okay. That's more than okay. She effects my affect more than anyone I've ever known, and I know she has to know that.

"Want to watch Netflix?"

She laughs a little.

"Are you really about to pull the 'Netflix and chill' line on me?"

Her air quotes around the slogan is quite adorable.

"No, I was thinking that we could watch a series together or perhaps a cooking show. They have lots of those."

"Do you have popcorn?"

"I do."

"It's late though."

"Is there a curfew I am unaware of?"

"Alice is supposed to be at my place tomorrow at one to help me prep to meet your parents."

"Alice has a key. I can have you back before one. I really don't want to let you go after our almost fight. I missed you."

She blushes, and the red in her cheeks remind me that for all of the earlier reds I saw, we made it through in less than an hour.

"Do I get my own set of sweats?"

"You do look better in my clothes than I do."

"Do you own a pair of sweats? Does Gucci make them?"

I laugh.

"You got jokes. Come on, I'll let you find out."

She smiles and then screams a little as I pick her up to put her on the ground. The heat is still there, and I don't know how I can behave, but I must.

"I want extra butter. Do you have chocolate too?"

"I do. Processed milk chocolate. You are walking on the wild side tonight."

"Cullen, you have no idea."

I laugh as she walks towards the hallway. Even though I should direct her to the closet, I know I'll follow her lead anywhere.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Did I ever tell you all how wonderful you are?**

Chapter 20: Dior Red Lips

Her POV:

Opening my eyes seemed harder than usual. The sheets were soft and the mattress was too comfortable to leave. The bed smelled like Edward.

With the last thought, my eyes flew open. I took in my surroundings and realized I was in Edward's bedroom. He had lent me a t-shirt and a pair of sweats last night before we binge watched _The Great British Bake Off._ I guess I fell asleep. I'm not exactly certain how I ended up in the bedroom.

I slowly pull the covers back and go to the connecting bathroom. I had planned on looking for some mouth wash, but Edward left a miniature toothbrush with an 'H' drawn on the handle. After rinsing my face and patting it dry, I began to brush my teeth. I noticed Edward's bathroom as well as his entire condo was pristine. Everything was ultra clean. Everything. No dust bunnies, no streaks on the window. I wonder if someone comes to clean it daily or if Edward himself is just a little OCD.

I find him in the kitchen, he's wearing a green Dartmouth t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. He looks up from his phone and smiles.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hi. What time is it?"

"11:15."

That's shocking. I've never really been a late sleeper.

"How did I end up in the bedroom?"

Edward laughs as he rises from the stool and opens cabinets to pull out a coffee mug and a glass. He slowly pours some orange juice in the glass and hands it to me. I sit down beside his empty chair and notice that the folder from last night has been removed from the island.

"You fell asleep last night around episode four. I carried you to my bed and I took one of the guest rooms."

"Edward, I could have had the guest bed."

I notice his cheeks redden a little. "I wanted to make sure you had the best sleep possible. I thought maybe you'd fall in love with my bed and would want to stay over more often."

I laugh a little. "Cute. It's extremely comfortable."

"I'm shocked it sleeps so well. It's still new."

I can feel my eyebrows rise as I wonder why he would replace his bed. Then I think about the time I threw away sheets that Ron had slept on. Oh.

"Did you replace the entire bed or just the mattress?"

He looks at me, puzzled, perhaps he thought I wouldn't understand.

"The entire bed. The couch. Towels. Sheets. Coffee mugs, beer glasses. New plates. All of it."

I can't help the laugh that comes from my mouth.

"Understandable."

"Really? Most people wouldn't get it. Emmett and Jasper couldn't grasp it, but they helped get rid of it all since they thought it would help get rid of her."

"The sheets are great. I want my own coffee mug though."

Edward's smile reaches his eyes. "Yes, and you will need your own Sonicare if our baking competition binges continue."

"The toothbrush was cute. It was even monogrammed."

"Hand monogrammed at that."

I shake my head and look down.

"I'm not sure if you like tea or coffee."

"Juice is fine for now. I think I am still stuffed from dinner last night."

"Alice wants to go to lunch before you start getting ready. She had mentioned that we could eat here or go somewhere."

I begin to ponder what I would wear, but Edward breaks my thought.

"I hope you were serious about claiming me. We're all over the news."

"We are?"

He nods his head yes and I walk over to stand behind him. He hand his phone over to me. I start looking through the saved photos of last night. Screenshots. He had cropped a few where we looked completely oblivious to the world around us.

"The news stories are in the browser if you want to read."

"Are they good or bad?"

"They're charmed by Hermione Granger. Who wouldn't be?"

I turn to look at him and smile. He kisses my cheek and wraps his arms around my waist. His chin rests on my shoulder as I return to the photos.

"Will you send me some of these?"

"Sure. You can send them to your phone if you'd like."

I almost squeal in excitement but decide that I shouldn't let my nerdy fangirl appear this morning. I click open the browser and read the headlines. Several call me his 'girlfriend' and more than one article talks about how I have captured his heart and made him forget everyone else exists. I'm reading the last one about "sources" who report we are exclusive.

"Sources never lie."

"Ha. Ha. Is that a joke Cullen?"

Edward buries his head in my neck and I feel his smile before I feel him begin to tickle my sides.

"Stop. Stop. No."

I laugh. I can't stop laughing. I try to move away from him and he holds me tighter.

"I'll stop."

I laugh a little and lean back into him. His chin rests on my shoulder again, and he lightly kisses it. Even though I am wearing one of his old shirts, I can feel the heat atop my shoulder where his mouth lingered. Before I can turn around and kiss him properly, his phone rings in my hand.

**Little Bit.**

"Who's Little Bit?"

Edward takes the call and presses the speaker button.

"is she awake yet?"

Alice sounds overly excited and Edward chuckles behind me. I feel the vibration of his laugh in his chest, and I wonder if they are this friendly with everyone.

"I am awake Alice."

She squeals like I wanted to earlier.

"I was thinking of lunch and then bringing Hermione here to get dressed. What did you all decide you wanted?"

I looked to Edward who pondered for a moment. Suddenly he had this huge grin on his face.

"Pizza!"

I couldn't help the eye roll.

"What? You don't want pizza?"

Alice saved me from answering. "How about salads and soup instead?"

"Alice, that's not pizza."

"Edward, some of us have to wear dresses that don't allow for lots of food pre-dinner."

"But Alice.."

Alice huffed into the earpiece before a sighing even harder.

"Fine. I'll send Jasper to you with pizza. Hermione can come to me and we will have salads."

Fear struck as I realized I had nothing to wear to get to Alice. Edward studied me.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have any clothes other than the ones from last night."

Edward smiled, and I wanted to hit him. I'm sure he has done the walk of shame plenty of times. Oh dear, I really don't want to think about that either.

Alice's laughter filled the room.

"Hermione, I'm on the floor below Edward. I have everything you need to get dressed. I had already made arrangements for it. Unless you count the elevator, no one will see you."

I couldn't help exhale the breath I had been holding. "Thanks Alice."

Alice joked in some strange voice, "Come on down." She and Edward started laughing, and as she hung up I looked at him. He had less of a frown line on his forehead today. He looked younger, more carefree. I hoped that wasn't just wishful thinking on my part.

"It's from _The Price is Right_."

"What is?"

"The way she just said to come on down. They call a contestant's name and then the announcer tells them to come on down to the front to play the game."

"Oh."

Edward wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. His legs widen, and I am standing in between his knees. Being this close to him only reminds me of his beauty, and I wonder how I got here. I hope he doesn't get bored.

"Whatever that last thought was, I want you to not think it again."

I smile and look at the floor. "What are you talking about?"

"Your lips fell, eyes shifted. Whatever it was let it go from your mind. This..this is a good day."

I have to smile at his excitement. I look into his eyes. They're a shiny green today. "Why is it such a good day?"

"That's easy. I'm with you. You slept in my bed."

"And you slept in a different bed."

"Yes, well, we may have to remedy that soon."

"A little presumptuous this morning?"

He nods and laughs at the teasing. He pulls me as close to his chest as he can. With a gleam in his eye he stares directly into mine, then he says one word. "Confident."

I don't have time to reply before his lips are on mine. There's nothing sweet about it. His kiss is confident as well.

%%%

Alice has the floor below Edward's. It's full of yellows and whites, leather couches are replaced by fluffy Victorian white ones. The walls are lined with photos. The kitchen is similar, except Alice has a fruit basket in the middle of her island.

"Wow this is gorgeous."

"Thanks! I love your outfit."

I laugh as I look down. I am still wearing Edward's clothes.

"I ordered us some salads like the other day. I think I got it right."

"I'm sure you did."

Alice smiles at me before beginning to turn the t.v. down.

"What's this?"

"Real Housewives. Have you ever watched?"

"I don't think so."

"Jersey is my favorite. The New Jersey cast has the drama."

"Is this New jersey?"

"No. This is Orange County. They have some crazies on here, but they're my second favorite."

I continue to stare at the t.v. with Alice. She is transfixed.

"Vicki is insane! Tell her Tamra!"

I laugh as Alice sounds so enthused.

"You must really like this show!"

"Sorry. Yes! I have to watch it when Jasper isn't around. He told me once I got too involved with shows like this one. I can turn it if you want."

"No, no. Please, continue to watch."

We sit in silence on her couch and watch _Real Housewives._ I became engrossed in the mindless drama and we both almost screamed when the doorman called to say our food was here.

Alice handled everything and asked if I could get us something to drink. Alice's refrigerator was a bit like Edward's. Tons of soda (that may be why she is always so hyper), lots of beer, water, and apple juice. I grabbed a water and an apple juice for Alice. We both were lost in thought while eating the salad until Alice put down her fork.

"I have to know. Was it is as fun as it looked?"

I'm lost. "Was what fun?"

"Dinner."

I smile. I don't know why I can't stop smiling today.

"It was that good?"

I laugh. "It was nice."

"I saw the pictures. Someone took a video in the restaurant. You both look so happy. It was hard to believe that was Edward. He's never looked at anyone like that."

"Never?"

Alice chews on her lip momentarily. "Between us?"

"Of course."

"Never. The only real relationship he has ever had was kind of abusive."

I drop my fork. "What?"

"Emotionally abusive. Although I know she threw expensive china and picture frames when angry. But no, it was every week, three times a week. As soon as he would find footing and start feeling like himself she would do or say something to throw him off. If they had a great night out, she'd make sure not to take his calls for days. **Days!** And then when he would want to do something, anything, with the family she would be there. He wouldn't have heard from her and she would just magically show up. It was weird. We hated seeing him like he was, and most of the time we had to see him from afar. She never let him be around us. It was really hard on our relationship. Especially Emmett and Edward. They still don't have the connection they used to. It was horrible. But never did he look at her the way he did in the video, and it was just so nice to see you looking back at him the same way."

I am baffled. "How could someone do that to him?"

Alice shakes her head. "At first we thought she was playing the game. You know, don't accept a date for Friday if it doesn't come before Wednesday and all of that nonsense. Then we thought maybe she was playing with him because she thought he was used to getting all the girls and she wanted to be different. But when it didn't stop, and believe me, we tried to make it stop, we realized she was just a bitch. I don't know if she just used him for his name, or because someone told her it would be best for her, or maybe she was confused with life. Whatever it was, it did a number on him."

"Sounds like Draco will get what he deserves with her then."

"I don't know if anyone deserves it. It was that bad."

"Do you think Irina will come in-between us?"

Alice takes a long look at her salad. She places her hands in her lap.

"Hermione, I won't lie. I don't know her agenda. Normally I would brush her claims off as just a crazy woman wanting the fame. My grandfather could be involved. If that's the case, and it might be, then I think she will do what she can to be a nuisance. But I know Edward won't let that happen. I know my brother. He is on the verge of falling for you, and with time he will. I have a feeling you two will be great."

"Why is your grandfather so invested?"

"He has _always_ wanted to be invested. He is overbearing and controlling. You'll see. He also thinks Edward has terrible judgement after the humiliation that came with Bella. I don't think he knew about you. He just knew he was trying to clean up after Edward."

"Alice. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I never would have had the nerve to just go after him like that. It would have taken months. I know I would have lost him."

"Hermione, don't be so sure about that. I'm pretty sure Edward has a feeling that you're in his life for a reason. As cliché as it sounds, you're making him a better man already. Even Jasper sees it."

"You don't think we are moving too quickly?"

"No. I think when you know, you know. Jasper and I had moved in with each other after only dating two months. It worked. We went at our own pace. You will find your pace as well. Right now, we have to get you prepped."

%%

Alice had really outdone herself. The dress was shorter than I imagined and one of the most beautiful garments I had ever seen. It was art. Black lace covered gold lace. It was sleeveless but had frills on each side and more black frills near the hem. It had a black belt that cinched the waist. The Jimmy Choo platform heels with a crystal heel were stunning and I wondered if they would make me taller than Edward. She paired it with an out of this world black and gold clasped clutch and a really bright Dior red lip.

"Oh Hermione. You are so unbelievably gorgeous."

I looked at Alice in her white cocktail dress and thought the same of her.

"Thanks Alice! Is this really me?"

I turned and found the heels more comfortable than I imagined.

"It is. Now, let's go see if Edward will actually pass out!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The sunlight

Edward POV:

We had been summoned to pick up Alice and Hermione. Alice all but demanded we come down at once. This was okay with me. In true Alice fashion we were running a bit behind and I was itching to see Hermione.

She clouded my mind at all times. It was as though someone had flipped a switch and I was awake again. I wanted to live; to experience life as though I never had before. I wanted to see it through Hermione's eyes. I wanted it all.

Arriving at the door I noticed Jasper step to enter.

"Jasper, you have to knock."

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. I live here."

"I'm telling you, Alice will want you to knock."

Jasper thinks for a moment before opening the door without knocking.

"Jasper! You were supposed to knock or text and let me know you two were here!"

I couldn't help but smile. I mumbled "told ya" under my breath. t I didn't think anyone had heard me until then Jasper turned back and winked.

"Alice I couldn't wait any longer to see you."

Oh. Smooth. This was nice.

Alice did look gorgeous. She had a white strapless dress on and was sporting heavy eye makeup. She looked like the fashion designer she had pretended to be when we were kids.

My eyes stopped noticing Alice or anyone in the room when I felt her appear. I stood motionless as I saw this stunning woman standing there. She had on a very fashionable black dress that was sexy with layers of lace but completely elegant on her long frame. Her heels were high and her legs went on for miles. But what got me most of all was the red lipstick she was sporting. Her porcelain skin seemed to shine iridescently when compared to the black dress and red lips. I wanted her. For a very long time. My chest was pained with the thought that I knew exactly what I wanted. It was harder to breathe, as if someone had pulled heavy curtains back to reveal the sun.

I must have lingered a little too long because I heard Jasper clear his throat. I broke the mutual appraisal between Hermione and I to look as Alice clapped with glee.

I realized then that everyone was waiting for me to speak.

I finally found my footing and walked towards Hermione. I'd try not to be such a twelve year old, but with her cheeks reddening I was beginning to feel like a middle schooler at his first dance.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous. There are no words."

"Thank you. It was all Alice though."

I couldn't help but think of how proper she always is. Always so humble. The walking definition of a lady.

"You look very nice as well, Edward."

The way she said my name felt like basking in the sun on the first day of spring. Lovely and warm.

Jasper chose to break the thoughts and lingering looks.

"We need to get going. Hermione, you do look lovely. It's nice to see you again."

Hermione turned to Jasper.

"Yes, yes it is. I'm not certain that we were ever formally introduced but I feel like I know you as much as Alice talks about you."

Jasper looks as though he may actually blush as well.

"I hope it was on one of the days when she was fond of me and not a time when I had forgotten to order her latte skinny."

Hermione laughs along with Jasper and Alice. Bells ring throughout my ears. I have to get myself together.

"Edward, are you okay?"

Of course Alice has to call me on my behavior.

"I'm fantastic. Never better."

Alice chuckles as she tucks her hand in Jasper's arm. I can't help the need to touch Hermione. I place my hand on her lower back and feel the heat immediately; just like the night we met.

I notice the shudder, and lean closer to Hermione's ear than necessary.

"Shall we?"

Hermione smiles. It's brilliant.

We walk through the door and leave Alice and Jasper to attend to their security system and locks. I press the elevator button, and as soon as it arrives I hold the door for Alice. She steps in and winks. She then presses the lobby button and not the 'G' for garage.

"Time for a statement."

I'm not exactly certain which statement we are making. That we're a strong family, that Hermione and I are grounded and going to be rock solid, that Hermione is most certainly the most beautiful woman in the world, or that I am completely off the market. They all sound wonderful so I smile back at Alice.

I turn to see Hermione watching our exchange.

I place my hand on her lower back again, loving the way her body feels when I touch her. Loving the sharp intake I hear as she breathes heavily in when my hand comes in contact with her back through the dress.

"Did I tell you how stunning you are?"

Hermione smiles a genuine smile before laughing a little.

"Possibly."

I smile at her before moving my hand to her own, intertwining our fingers until they are clasped over one another. I pull her hand up to my lips and gently kiss her hand that is in mine. I can't remember a time when I felt this _happy._

The elevator doors open and I make no motion of dropping her hand. Alice and Jasper walk in front of us, smiling all the way. I notice that Alice's hand is tucked in Jasper's arm again. I also notice the first photographer lift his camera.

I lean over and whisper to Hermione, "It's going to be bright. I spy lots of cameras. Just stay close to me holding my hand. I'm used to the glare so I will guide you."

Hermione smiles as Alice turns around. "Hermione, Edward, smile for the cameras!"

I know the situation isn't ideal so I try to joke a little.

"Say cheese!"

Hermione laughs. A genuine laugh and before I am aware I am laughing along. The doorman is holding the door for us and as cameras flash we are laughing. We are now smiling in the afterglow of the joke.

_"Alice do you like Hermione? "_

_"Are there plans for a double wedding?"_

_"Do you two double date often?"_

_"Edward do you have anything to say about Irina Denali's claims that you two are an item?"_

That one _almost _got me.

The next one got Alice.

_"Alice, is Hermione wearing an Alice Cullen design?"_

Alice turns to the photographer and smiles brilliantly. "Is that really even a question?"

Laughter ensues and I am shocked to see Hermione laughing as well. I smile at her ease and watch as Jasper and Alice enter the waiting limousine.

I pause and stand as close to Hermione as I can to make sure nothing inappropriate is shown to the cameras. Like the lady that she is, she of course hold her clutch behind herself as she climbs in the limo gracefully. Her legs are glorious as is her ass that looks as though it would fit perfectly in my hands. I shouldn't be thinking of her this way at the moment, and my smile falters when I notice the man holding the door is also staring. I glare at him before entering the limo. _Mine._

"Edward, are you okay?"

Hermione looks concerned. How do I tell her that I am extremely possessive of her without scaring her?

Jasper chuckles a little before adding to the conversation, "Territorial caveman emerges. Not sure I have known this side of you before."

Alice laughs and Hermione looks at me as though we know some inside joke.

I grab her hand and clasp our fingers again. The feeling of touching her calms me, and once again I feel myself returning to nirvana.

"Edward. What was that all about?"

I look at her face then. My cinnamon eyes are worried.

"The doorman was checking you out. I didn't like it."

Hermione looks confused still.

"Hermione, I know people will always look. You're gorgeous and we are just men, after all."

Hermione blushes and I continue.

"I hope this comes out as protective and not stalkerish, but I want to tattoo my name all over you and mark you as mine. They don't deserve to look at you."

Hermione's eyes grow large momentarily before she looks at her lap. I look up to find Alice and Jasper drinking champagne.

Jasper hands us both a glass and while Hermione sips on hers I wrestle with the idea of me and alcohol at the moment. I take a small sip of mine, before looking for a place to put it. As if she can read my mind, Alice extends her hand. I smile at her while handing it over. Alice downs the glass of champagne.

Jasper catches on quickly and looks at me as though he is sorry. Hermione swallows her champagne in one gulp and I watch as she extends her long arm to hand Alice her glass as well. Alice puts the glasses away in the holder provided.

"That went well."

I laugh at Alice needing to keep the conversation going. I'll play.

"Yes Alice, it's as though you knew those photographers would be there."

Alice laughs.

"I may have called your secretary to make sure she had cleared your schedule for the afternoon since we needed to leave by three p.m."

I laugh. That's hilarious. Jessica would most likely use the money from the press tip off on some handbag or some spa day.

"Alice, you're a genius."

"It would do you well to never forget that either."

Alice winks. Hermione looks between the two of us.

"So Alice knew your secretary would call the press? Did she do that for you or against you?"

Jasper nods. ""She catches on quickly."

Hermione looks to me. She almost looks furious.

"I have this insipid secretary named Jessica. I never trust anything she says and I have a running joke that if I want people to know something, I tell Jessica to make sure no one knows about it. It always will magically get leaked to the press that way."

Hermione's scowl is apparent now.

"That's terrible. Can't you fire her? "

"It's a long story but she knows many secrets about my business partner, Sam. If I fire her there is no guarantee she won't try to exploit Sam and his family. She worked for Sam at first and was passed over to me when she indirectly threatened him after he made it known she was about to be fired. It was never really an issue with me. I've grown up holding my cards close to my chest. I know when to filter myself."

Hermione looks shocked.

"Well, I know how to filter myself with the exception of Miss Granger. I don't know how that woman makes me an open book. But she does. I kind of like it. Don't tell anyone though."

I watch as her scowl turns into a smile. Knowing I put the smile there makes me feel like I landed on the moon.

"Now, are you telling me not to tell anyone as a test? Because you should know I normally hold my secrets."

"I know you do."

We're staring at each other now. That urge to kiss her, to attack her mouth is coming to the surface.

"Well, if you're lucky one day I may tell you a few of my own."

Hermione winks and I feel my mouth open a little. I must look like a fish with my mouth hanging open. I can't form a sentence and it's suddenly extremely hot.

Jasper clears his throat and Alice laughs.

"Oh Jasper, isn't it fantastic?"

Alice claps like a four year old and Hermione's cheeks burn with red. I suppose she knew I wanted to ravager her mouth. I can only hope she wanted it as well.

Alice takes a call and we watch as she speaks with her wedding planner. She's asking Jasper about times and I feel Hermione's stare. I turn towards her and wink. She shocks me when she leans up a little and places her face near my shoulder. I lean down, sensing she wants to tell me something.

"You know how you felt about the guy staring at me?"

I nod in affirmation.

"I don't like hearing you say any other woman's name but mine."

I swallow. My mouth is suddenly dry and the smell of vanilla and a sexy woodsy perfume assaults me. I surrender in sweet agony.

Hermione puts her hand on my face, pulling me down to her. Her mouth is still near my ear.

"That's secret number one."

She follows the whisper by tugging my ear with her teeth.

I'm about to jump her. No man should be expected to resist her right now.

Alice voice bursts our bubble.

"Hey love birds!"

Hermione turns towards Alice. I watch as her porcelain skin blushes intensely.

"Cake tasting. You guys want to go with us?"

Hermione's face brightens.

"I love cake!"

"Edward?"

Alice is waiting for me. I finally look away from the flush on Hermione's neck.

"Sure. I'll go."

Hermione smiles at me and I note the atmosphere again. I turn to the front again and cross one leg on the other before adjusting my jacket. I feel like a horny teenager.

I look up to see Jasper laughing at me. He knows. Alice ends the call.

"Well, well…Edward didn't even ask for the specifics to check his schedule. It must be serious."

I know I'm blushing. I can't look around right now, but I'm shocked when I hear Hermione respond.

"Yes, it must."

I shoot a glance her way and she winks at me. How much longer am I expected to endure this sweet confinement?

"Are we there yet?"

Everyone laughs loudly at my expense. Even though we haven't arrived at the party yet, this is shaping up to be the best cocktail party I've attended.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: It's a Small World

Her POV

As we pulled up to the Cullen Estate I couldn't contain my excitement. A large brick fence with iron gates led us down a driveway that was reminiscent of the estates back home. Large trees and lush green grass surrounded the pathway until a glass home came into view. Tall fire pillars and lighting from within led the way to the Cullen's home. It was simply stunning.

"I knew you'd love it."

It's Alice who is speaking.

"It's so unbelievably beautiful."

Edward's hand squeezed mine.

"We'll come back when it's daytime and we can ride horses and tour the property. You'll love the gardens."

I nod in appreciation.

"Next time I have to stay away from society can you please send me here? I'd never leave."

Everyone laughs.

We pull up to the house and a man in a butler's uniform opens the door for us. Alice smiles brightly before I overhear Jasper speaking to him.

"Thanks Kristoff. How is it going tonight?"

Kristoff smiles and some of his teeth show like he may laugh if he actually speaks.

Jasper nods. "This should be fun."

Kristoff nods and I take his hand when it is offered to me.

"Thank you."

I heard Edward behind me.

"Hey man! You working all night?"

"Yes Sir."

"Kristoff, we're the same age. No sir allowed. It's great seeing you again."

I don't hear the rest of the exchange because I am looking at the partygoers staring at us. Like clockwork Edward comes up behind me.

"Don't be nervous. This is our territory."

"Our territory?"

"Yes, I've lived here for the better portion of my life. You're an extension of me now, so yes, it's our territory."

I turn back to look at Edward as he speaks. He's amazing.

"Thank you. The stares just caught me off guard."

Edward grins as he stares into my eyes.

"You're gorgeous. People will always stare. Just know they can't touch. You're mine."

There's something in the way he says it that makes my heart beat faster. I long to kiss him. Between the limo and his kind words, I almost need it.

We hear a throat clear and look up to see an older version of Edward standing in front of us. Edward has the same cheekbones, the same nose, even the same forehead. But the woman walking towards us has Edward's eyes, his lips, and the same beautiful hair color he does.

"You must be Hermione!"

I don't have time to respond before she is hugging me tightly. She smells like Chanel and memories of my mother and her favorite perfume flood my mind.

She slowly leans back looking at me.

"You're as breathtaking as they all described. I'm Esme, Edward's mother."

"Hermione Granger. It's so nice to meet you. Your home is exquisite. Thank you for having me."

Esme turns to the man who is watching the scene before him.

"She's so polite!"

"Yes dear, it appears so."

The man smiles and I feel Edward behind me grinning. I don't even have to turn around to know the smirk is there.

"I'm Carlisle, Edward's father. The pleasure is ours."

Wow. I see where Edward gets his charm.

"It looks like a great party."

Edward kisses his mother's cheek before she wraps her arm around me. We begin to walk as Edward and his father follow.

"Hermione, there are so many people for you to meet tonight, but I want you to know I can't wait to get to know you. Edward tells me you love to cook. I also love to cook. And he mentioned gardening. Perhaps we can go to some garden and flower shows this spring!"

She's so enthusiastic and I can't help but think of knowing Esme in the spring. I hope we last that long.

As if she can read my mind Esme leans in, "I am sure there will be many dinners before then. And Holidays!"

I see where Alice gets her excitement from. "It all sounds so lovely. Edward says you have gardens and horses."

"Oh do you ride?"

"It's been some time but I would love to try again."

"Then we shall."

Edward finds my hand as his mother lets me go. We approach huge glass doors that lead into the Cullen's home.

As soon as we walk through the door I hear a few conversations stop. They're all staring. An oversized guy is coming our way. His dimples are deep and his teeth are extremely white.

"Bro!"

Edward laughs as he gives the bear a hug.

"Glad you could make it."

He turns to me then. Without warning he leans in and gives me a hug. He may actually be a bear.

"You must be the reason my bro stood me up for drinks. I'd stand me up for you too if I wasn't taken."

I laugh a little.

"You must be Emmett. It's so nice to meet you."

"I've heard nothing but awesome things about you too, HG!"

I laugh a little. I have a nickname. I've never had a nickname I actually like. HG is kind of cool.

"Rosalie is somewhere around here schmoozing. Do you want something to drink?"

Before I can answer Emmett grabs champagne from a waiter walking by and hands me a glass.

"To new beginnings."

I like the toast, and I like the way Emmett winks at Edward. We all clink glasses before drinking. A tall blonde bombshell walks over and I recognize her immediately. Rosalie Hale is one of the most respected models in the industry. Standing so close to her is a little intimidating.

"Edward!" Rosalie hugs Edward before turning towards me.

"So you must be the flavor of the month."

Wow. That caught me off guard. Rosalie turns and walks away leaving Edward and Emmett staring at one another.

Edward makes a move to go after her and I put my hand on his arm. He stops and looks at me.

"Please don't."

Edward looks around for her and then back to me. Finally he looks at Emmett.

"I'm really sorry. I have no idea what that was about."

"What the hell?"

Emmett may want to say more but a couple of men approach him. I'm introduced but won't remember their names. My mind is too preoccupied with Rosalie. What had I done to deserve that welcome?

Alice approaches with Esme and an older woman. They're smiling at us, and I lean into Edward's arm.

"Please just drop it. I don't want to be that girl that makes a scene."

"It's inexcusable."

"Maybe she was drunk. We won't know until we ask; now is not the time."

Edward sighs heavily while placing his hand on my lower back. It calms the both of us instantly.

"There you two are!"

Emotion shows on Alice's face that says we will talk later, but she is controlling the situation with smiles and pleasantries right now.

Edward hugs the older lady who is also wearing a black dress.

"I have missed this. I have missed you."

"I'm sorry Grandmother. I promise to work on it."

She smiles kindly at Edward before turning her attention to me.

"Oh you are a stunner aren't you?"

Edward laughs.

"Grandmother, I'd like you to meet my Hermione Granger."

The way Edward possessively introduced me as his did not go unnoticed. I think I see Alice try to control the need to jump around.

I finally find my voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well, Hermione. I have a feeling we will be seeing you over the Holidays. I would love for you to join us for tea."

"I would love that. Edward had mentioned that you have a group of ladies that meets for tea."

"Oh yes. Something tells me you will fit in nicely, and not just because you are British."

I laugh a little and for the first time tonight I feel like myself.

Edward's mother smiles before touching my arm.

"Hermione loves to cook and garden. Isn't that wonderful?"

The elder Mrs. Cullen smiles and studies my face for a bit.

"Have you attended cooking school dear?"

"Cooking has become more of a recent passion. My first love is books. I graduated from Brown with a bachelor's in English Literature. I'm taking a break from Columbia at the moment, Classical Studies seemed like a great fit for me."

Why am I reciting my vita to this woman? Should I tell her I graduated at the top of my class? Do I include my volunteer work as well?

"Oh I love a good book. I also love the garden. I'm president of our Garden Council. We should definitely have you at a meeting to see if you would like to join. I think you would love it."

I knew my face may be sore tomorrow from all of the smiling.

"Oh, I would love that! I missed covering and planting new tulips this Fall. My mother and I used to garden every spring. We would attend the flower exhibits and then have tea to discuss which our favorites were."

"May I ask which flower is your favorite?"

"I would have to say the roses. I absolutely love all kinds of roses. They're so majestic. I think peonies would be a close second."

Edward's grandmother smiles at me and holds my hand in hers. She pats the back of my hand while staring at me.

"Oh Edward, you finally got it right."

She drops my hand and pulls me into a hug. "It's getting late for this tired bird. But I will say that you have been the highlight of the night. Just don't tell Emmett."

We all laugh with her. I stop to look at the people around us. It's as though I had forgotten everyone but her when we began talking about flowers. Esme and Alice look delighted while Edward looks a little nervous. I wonder why until I see Carlisle approaching with an older man who looks very similar to both Carlisle and Edward.

"Oh Spencer, come meet Edward's Hermione."

I see Edward's eyebrow rise as he looks at his grandmother. As if to hold Edward back, his mother put her hand into the crook of Edward's arm.

Getting a closer look at Edward's grandfather revealed lines of a life filled with intent.

"Hello Ms. Granger. It's nice to meet you. Spencer Cullen."

I didn't know the protocol here, but I could tell this man was of the elitist past. My hand rose and he placed it in his before kissing the back of my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Cullen."

Edward's grandmother interjected. "Hermione is well versed in literature and enjoys cooking and gardening. She is lovely and I have extended her offers for tea with the ladies and to attend the Garden Council meeting. Isn't it marvelous? Finally brains and beauty collide!"

I see what she is doing. She is basically telling her husband that I have her blessing, and if he is smart he will welcome me as well.

"Lovely. Did you study at Oxford?"

The question only strengthens my resolve. He will like me. He has to.

"I did for a bit. I attended Hogwarts for preparatory which based their curriculum around Oxford's expectations. I attended Oxford for a bit before transferring to Brown, where I graduated before beginning graduate school at Columbia."

I wait patiently for him to say something; anything.

"Carlisle attended Wetherby for a bit as a boy. Hogwarts is world renowned. That's quite impressive. Were you a legacy?"

This is where it may get interesting.

"No sir. I was a first generation."

It was Edward's grandmother that asked the next question. "I bet your parents are so proud. What do they do for a living?"

I could be strong. I could say it aloud.

"My parents were both dentists. They were killed in an automobile accident. It's one of the reasons I transferred to Brown. I thought it would be a great escape at the time."

I see Esme look as though she may cry and I will myself not to look at Edward. If I look at him I may fall apart. Surprisingly, Edward's grandfather is the next to speak.

"I'm sure they were more than proud of your accomplishments. Hogwarts is indeed a difficult curriculum, as is Brown."

I look to see if there is any judgment in Mr. Cullen's eyes knowing that I wasn't a legacy. That I ran from Oxford. I don't find anything cold in his demeanor. He is studying my eyes the same way.

"Well, I think we should be getting home now. Ms. Granger, it was a pleasure meeting you. Since my wife is so taken I am sure we will be seeing you often. If you ever need stock advice come find me. Most of my family seems to ignore any advice I give; but I do believe my grandson may finally be catching on."

Mr. Cullen looks at Edward then, and I have no idea what the last statement means.

"The pleasure was all mine."

Mrs. Cullen hugs me and pats my back before looking at me once more.

"I do believe you have a way with the Cullen men. I can't wait to teach you some recipes and show you life in Connecticut."

I smile. "I can't wait."

Esme and Carlisle walk Mr. and Mrs. Cullen away.

"If I could have bet all the money in the bank on how that would go, I would be poor tonight."

I laugh at Alice.

"No, you don't understand the magnitude. I don't think I've ever been invited to the Garden  
Council meetings. Rose hasn't even been invited for tea."

Edward comes beside me and breathes into my hair.

"You are magnificent. Exquisite in every way."

I look to his eyes then. There's more emotion there than I have ever seen before.

I hear Edward's name then and I look up to see Rosalie approaching with another tall blonde. I know her from the media as well. It's Irina Denali in a red dress. Her long flowing blonde locks are cascading down her back. She approaches Edward and as if to guard against her advances Edward places me in his arms. Irina is not derailed. She comes to him and kisses his cheek while her hair slaps my face. That doesn't bother me as much as Rosalie's smug expression.

"Oh Edward! I am so happy to finally find you. Everyone Is in the ballroom. Have you all been in the foyer the entire time? "

Edward squeezes my sides tighter as he answers Irina. "We have been spending time with family."

Irina doesn't miss a beat. "Yes, I spoke to your grandfather for a while earlier. He seemed happy to see me here."

Edward apparently had enough of this game. "Yes, my grandmother was just discussing tea times with Hermione before he joined her. I'm sure they will be having us over for dinner soon."

I don't miss the shock on Irina's face, but I don't miss the hurt on Rosalie's either. Check mate.

"I'm sorry, did I introduce you two? Irina Denali this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger. I do believe you two live in the same building."

Irina makes no movement for a moment. Edward wins the match!

"Oh that isn't all we have in common."

There's a look in Irina's eyes and I prepare myself for some sordid story of how she and Edward hooked up. I stare at her expectantly.

"My cousin Pansy Parkinson knows her as well."

W.T.F.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Oh the reviews made my day! Happy Easter everyone! **

Chapter 23 : Merlin

Edward POV

I felt Hermione stiffen in my embrace. I didn't know who this Pansy person was but I knew I wanted to find out and ruin her life. She could get in line. Irina was first, Rosalie was second, Ron and Ginny, the Twitter bandit, and now Pansy. They all could pay for making Hermione feel anything other than happiness.

"I'm not sure that we would have Pansy in common. But it's a nice try."

Hermione turns towards me then, "Excuse me. I need to find the Ladies Room."

I go to speak but Alice beats me to it. "As do I. Come with me Hermione."

I watch as Alice and Hermione walk away. I then look at Irina.

"You know Edward, my father would do anything for me. Play your cards right and I'll make sure your production company is a success. Continue playing with _her_ and you may not like the toll it takes on your reputation. And your pocketbook."

She looks smug.

"_She_ is my girlfriend. Stop harassing her or I will make sure you are exposed for the talentless fraud you are. Continue to spread false rumors and I will be sure to name both you and your father in the lawsuit."

I stare pointedly at Rosalie as I deliver the next statement.

"No matter what you may have been led to believe, my family loves me. They're growing closer Hermione every day. While you may question my virtue, please don't question the power that the Cullens have when they ban together."

Irina directs the conversation again.

"Of course they have power. Look at the nosedive Bella's career has taken."

For once I don't care about that stupid woman. Nor do I care about the two idiots in front of me.

"Exactly. I think you both should do exactly that. Take it as a warning of what _not _to do to get ahead."

I don't wait for a response. I walk away. I find Emmett at the bar in the ballroom. I motion my head and he still understands that means we need to talk.

"What's up Eddie?"

"Emmett. Not now. I'm in a terrible mood. Your wife has been rude and now she brought Irina Denali over to be more than rude to Hermione. I remember when I yelled at Alice for being mean to Rosalie. I'm telling you now, find out what her angle is and handle it. I don't know what this is about, but it's not good."

"Edward I'll find out. I'm sorry. Was it that bad?"

"Hermione is in the bathroom with Alice. I thought Grandfather would be our only obstacle. I had no clue my own sister-in-law would create a road block. Please fix it. Let me know what you find out."

I go to walk away but Emmett stops me.

"It's really the real deal with her?"

"Yeah. It is."

"I'm happy for you."

"Look Emmett, this isn't the time or place to say it. I had planned on having drinks and telling you, but that was the first night Hermione asked me over for dinner."

"Yeah, you owe me drinks!"

"Emmett, I promise we will do drinks and pizza soon. Maybe even start our hockey games again. I know I allowed a woman to come in between us before. I should have known it was a red flag. I'm sorry I was a shitty brother. It won't happen again. I don't want anyone to get in the way of what life's about. For me that's people I love. Just know I regret it."

Emmett hugs me immediately.

"Thank God you're back. I missed you."

"Yeah, me too."

I look over towards the door and I think I see Alice and Hermione speaking with one of Dad's coworkers.

"Excuse me Emmett."

"I'll handle it. I'll call you tomorrow after the game."

"No, I'll see you after the game. And I don't expect to talk about women but how you helped win the game."

Emmett smiles and I know we are good. Now I just had to make sure my woman is as well.

I walk towards Alice and Hermione as the others walk away.

"You two having fun?"

Hermione laughs a little. Alice looks pissed.

"Edward, this ballroom is amazing."

"Thanks. It's all Mom."

Alice spots Jasper talking to Rosalie. She walks away without saying goodbye.

"I didn't mean to cause drama."

"Hermione, don't. It's my fault you're in the middle of all of this."

"Still, this house. This party. It's so grandiose. "

"There's someone I need you to meet. Come with me?"

Hermione nods in agreement and wraps her hand in my arm. We walk out of the ballroom and through the long hall near the foyer. I punch in a code and the door unlocks. We walk through and I shut the door making sure it latches behind us.

We're still in the hallway, but now we are in the portion of the home that the public never sees. I lead Hermione past the sitting room and note that she looks at the pictures hanging on the walls. I grab her hand and arrive at the kitchen. Hermione gasps in surprise.

"Oh Heavens! MacKenzie-Childs heaven!"

"I thought you would like it."

"I love it!"

Hermione looks at all the ovens, the large island, the appliances, and she stops when she spots my mother's tea kettle collection.

"Oh I love your mum even more!"

I smile at her happiness. I walk up behind her.

"Want to meet that someone I wanted you to know?"

"Of course."

Hermione looks a little anxious, and then a little confused when I whistle.

Merlin quickly comes in from the laundry area where his bed is and sits at my feet. I begin to pet him and rub his ears. I'm expecting Hermione to be afraid of his size, but instead she bends down a little and allows him to sniff her hand.

"And what is your name?"

I laugh as Merlin puts his head under her hand, the signal that he wants her to pet him. Hermione begins to pet him and when she stops he stands.

"Merlin, behave."

"Oh your name is Merlin. I love it!"

Hermione pets the dog that is almost as tall as she is.

"Do you get treats for being such a good boy?"

Merlin wags his tail and Hermione laughs. I walk over and grab a treat.

"Oh Merlin, you even have a MacKenzie Childs treat jar. You are loved."

I laugh a little. My mother comes in the room then, I didn't know she was around.

"Oh one more reason to love you dear, you know the MacKenzie Childs patterns."

"I do! Mrs. Cullen your kitchen is a dream."

My mother walks to her placing her hand on her back.

"Dear, I'm Esme. You met Mrs. Cullen earlier. And I must say, she was as taken with you as I am. It took me two years to get an invitation to the Garden Council."

Hermione looks a little shocked at this information.

"Why me?"

"Oh Hermione, you have no clue how wonderful you are. Trust me, my intuition hasn't failed me yet."

Hermione smiles and Merlin begins licking her arm. The giggle that fills the room makes me want to take Merlin home with me so I can hear it repeatedly. I hand Hermione the treat which she gives to Merlin.

"Good boy!"

Mom turns to me then, "Edward I think you have competition."

Hermione begins to laugh.

"Edward, have you shown Hermione your piano yet?"

"No he has not!"

"The music room is across from the library."

I watch as Hermione's eyes grow large.

"That's it. I'm moving in."

Laughter fills the room.

"You let me know when you want to escape the city and I will have a welcome meal waiting. I'm so happy you're in our lives now!"

My mother hugs Hermione and I watch as her eyes fill with tears. She may not know it, but she's one of us now. I don't know that she ever won't be.

"Hermione, come on before you two start baking."

Hermione walks towards me and I hear Mom telling Merlin to stay with her. I also hear the treat jar open again.

"I wonder if they'll give me any Christmas presents this year or if they'll just give them all to you."

Hermione laughs again, and her carefree spirit is back. I now live for these moments.

"You have the most amazing family."

"With the exception of Rosalie. I don't know what to tell you about that one."

"Edward, let's not talk about it now. Show me the music room."

I do as asked and lead her to the room that houses my piano and other instruments.

"Oh this is gorgeous. Marble floors. High ceilings. Is there anything the Cullens don't do well?"

"There's plenty."

Hermione sits on the bench. She pats the area next to her. I sit down beside her, noticing her long silky legs.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Stop checking me out and play me something."

I fake laugh a little. "You are officially not allowed around my mother and grandmother anymore. You're becoming demanding as well."

Hermione swats at my arm. "I'm waiting."

"Any requests?"

I look into her brown eyes then. She's gorgeous. I know I've never wanted anyone more.

"Hmmmm. Play something that reminds you of me."

"Did you and Alice do shots when I wasn't looking?"

Hermione laughs and looks at her lap. "Sorry. Am I being to forward?"

I pull her chin up so she can see my face.

"Hermione, I am just joking. I love this. Don't ever apologize for being you."

Hermione begins to smile a little and I begin to play while looking directly in her eyes.

"Bruno Mars! You're playing _Just the Way You Are_!"

"You said whatever I thought when I thought of you."

Hermione blushes.

"I bet the girls never stood a chance."

"What?"

"Between your looks, that smile, the velvety voice, your family, and your music abilities. They probably fell all over themselves."

I laugh.

"Maybe. I could normally see through it all. It had more to do with the Cullen name and what they _thought _ I would be like. It just wasn't worth it most of the time."

"Glad that isn't the case now."

"Oh Hermione, that is _definitely _not the case now. I'm sure you had the guys falling over you as well."

Hermione's head falls back as laughter fills the acoustic room.

"Hardly. I was always in the library. I'd rather study than talk to boys. They were just so lost all the time. I had this crazy curly hair, and I wouldn't sit back like the other girls. I had an opinion and thought I was smarter than everyone else."

"Yeah but the way Cho described you, and what I know about you, you most likely were the smartest person you knew. I guarantee the boys who hated you the most wanted you. But I'm happy you hid away from them; you may not be here if you hadn't."

Hermione leans in then and kisses my lips. It's a peck and it's innocent. But it's been too long since I've been alone with her. My hand finds her face as I pull her towards me. I kiss her once, twice; and then I feel her biting my bottom lip.

My lips part and I groan when I feel her tongue on mine. I feel Hermione's hand on my thigh as I deepen the kiss and I know this is the best kind of torture.

"Edward."

I hold her hand in my face and I kiss below her ear.

"Yes?"

"We should stop. We're in your parents home."

I pull back to look at her. "We can stop if you want. Just know it's not because I want to."

Hermione leans towards me and pulls my ear down to her mouth.

"Here's a secret you can keep. I don't want to stop, but I also don't want to blush every time I come to see your mother either."

Her words went straight to my pants.

"You know there's no way you're spending the night at your apartment tonight, right?"

Hermione smiles at me. "You know there's no way you're sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight, right?"

My head actually moves back to look at her after such a bold statement.

"Please don't go back to being shy after this. Holy Shit."

Hermione smiles. She stands beside me and her ass and legs are at my eye level.

"Come on Mozart, you can show me the library now."

Hermione Granger may be the death of me yet.


	24. Chapter 24

**My dog didn't eat my homework. But he did chew the 'e' key off of my keyboard, which made it impossible to use. Sorry for the lack of updates! I now have a new keyboard on my laptop! **

**Also I resubmitted Chapters 22 and 23. Apparently they were the same for a bit there. Sorry! Thanks for the reviews and follows!**

Chapter 24: Surprise

Her POV:

Tonight had been magical. After touring Edward's music room we had gone to the library. He seemed fascinated that I would choose books to handle and look through. I gaped at many first editions and Edward would reward me with laughter. Carlisle and Esme found us after an hour and notified us that Alice and Jasper had left us the driver but had decided to take one of the cars back into the city. Esme made me promise to go to Emmett's game tomorrow, and to my surprise everyone had cleared out of the Cullen mansion while we were exploring books and music.

"What are you thinking?"

Edward's question breaks through the memories of earlier. I lay my head on his shoulder as we ride in the back of the limousine. Street lights are all around.

"Just about how perfect tonight was. How much I like your family."

"I'm really sorry about…"

I sit up and interrupt him. I have to.

"Edward. Don't. Just can we talk about it tomorrow? I don't want to even think about it now."

Edward leans over and kisses my head. "Of course we can. Before you start thinking about it, how about you think about what you plan on wearing to the game tomorrow?"

"What will you wear? What does Alice normally wear?"

"Alice and Jasper normally wear whatever. Sometimes she wears a dress and he has on a button down. Sometimes we all wear matching Cullen jerseys with jeans.

"Well I don't have a Cullen jersey. So should I wear a dress?"

Edward laughs a little. His green eyes are mesmerizing.

"I have an old hockey jersey and baseball jersey of mine you can wear. Not sure I want you wearing a jersey with Emmett's number on the back."

I can't stop smiling thinking of Edward playing sports. I also secretly love how possessive he is.

"Hmm. We could wear turtlenecks and jeans?"

"We could. I have a few. I could also wear jeans and a Cullen jersey and you could wear the turtleneck with jeans."

I laugh a little.

"We need to stop by my condo tonight then. There's no way we can make it tomorrow if we have to go find outfits at my house. I don't know about you, but I want to sleep late tomorrow. I also want pancakes."

"Listen to you being all demanding."

Edward lowers the partition and gives the driver my address.

"Maybe you can just go ahead and pack lots of things and then you can come stay with me for a while."

"Who's demanding now?"

Edward laughs before leaning in and kissing my cheek. The laughter has subsided now, and I know that look in his eyes. His eyes are a deeper shade of green now.

Slowly Edward pulls me into a kiss. Our mouths open, and as soon as I feel his tongue on mine I know that I want this. I want him.

Sweet and gentle kissing is replaced by lustful and needy hands and tongues. Edward's left hand is on my face, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I feel his right hand slipping down my side, and in a moment of non-Hermione like speed I grab his shoulder and swing my leg over his lap until I am straddling him. My dress rides up my thighs since it is really short and Edward pulls back momentarily before grabbing my ass with both hands and pulling me closer to him.

His hands are now on my thighs pulling me towards him while his mouth finds mine again. I lean in and begin kissing and biting at his ear until I hear him moan my name. My hands find his hair as I kiss down his neck. I feel him bite my shoulder and squeeze my ass at the same time and I lean back away from his neck. His hands find my waist and when he kisses below my ear I moan wantonly, wanting and needing more.

Edward begins to suck at the bottom of my neck. I can feel him leaving a mark, but I just can't seem to care at the moment. Instead my nails dig into his hair as I begin to grind on him. Edward kisses his way to the other side of my neck before going straight to my ear. I can feel how hard he is, how much he wants this too and it feels amazing to know someone wants me this badly.

Edward finds my mouth again, and his hands bring my ass as close as he can to his lap while my hands pull at his hair. I don't remember ever wanting someone so much.

Heavy panting ensues as we part for air. Edward's fingers trace my neck and collar bone and goosebumps appear.

"Mine."

It's a simple promise from him as he assaults my neck again.

"Yes."

"Hermione. Say it."

"I'm yours."

Edward quickly flips us so that I am on my back. He holds my body close to his as he continues to kiss me. My legs instinctively wrap around his back and I feel the heat from Edward as he leans in and lets me feel how hard he is. His hands find the sides of my bare thighs before squeezing.

"Hermione. We have to stop."

"What?"

"Have." _Kiss_. "To." _Kiss_. "Stop."

"Why?"

Edward pulls away. His face is flush and peppered with red like he just ran a marathon. I lean up on my elbows, away that if he looks twenty degrees lower he will be staring at my lacey underwear.

"Hermione, as much as I want you…and I want you, you know this. As much as I want you I refuse to have our first time be in the back of a limousine."

I laugh at the cliché situation we are now in.

"Is that all?"

Edward leans back down on his elbows.

"Trust me in about an hour, maybe two, we will be back in my bed and I promise I plan on finishing this. Never. _Never _ have I wanted someone like this."

I smile and give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"I know."

Edward sits up and tugs at his own hair. I follow his lead and sit upright.

"Good thing we decided I was wearing a turtleneck tomorrow."

Edward laughs. "Guilty."

"I kind of like it. Tell anyone and I will deny, deny, deny."

Edward grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him again. My head finds his shoulder.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"No, you kiss and show!"

Edward laughs. We sit quietly as the dim lights from the streets pass us by.

%%

Sometime later we arrive at my building. Edward opens the door of the limousine and we spot a new doorman. I guess Ben had the night off.

We walk through the lobby to the elevator and I think about how happy I am.

"You know if this wasn't spur of the moment I would be making a list of what to pack."

"I thought you already had in your mind on the way here."

I look up at the dream man in front of me.

"Kind of."

The elevator stops and the doors open on my floor. I reach in my clutch and find my keys.

"It's a good thing I thought to bring these with me."

I hold up the keys and shake them like a little kid. I notice Edward isn't looking at me anymore. The smile is gone, and his face is hard as he looks down the hallway. I follow his sight and look. What I see before me makes my blood boil, and makes me wonder if I have gone insane.

Red hair. _Red hair_ I would know anywhere flops atop a slumped over body in front of my door.

His baggy jeans and green long sleeve tshirt are reminders of days past. Lifetimes ago.

What the hell is he doing here?

I walk down the hall and see him look up suddenly. He stands in a flash and stares coldly at me.

I then notice he isn't staring at me; he's staring past me.

Glancing behind me I see Edward looking murderous. He's looking directly at him, and I know this is about to ruin what is left of our night.

**_Ron fucking Weasley._**

"What are you doing here?"

Ron looks past me still.

"What am I doing here? What is he doing here?"

I roll my eyes, although Ron hasn't noticed. I walk past him and open the door to my condo. I turn to see Edward and Ronald looking at each other like enemies of war.

"Ron!"

He finally looks at me. "Not in the hall."

Ron walks past me and as he does his eyes travel up and down my body. I feel myself pulling my dress down and I hear Edward growl under his breath.

I step back into the hallway.

"You. Boyfriend. You." I wave my hand in front of his face. He looks down at me.

"Yeah. I saw the look when I said the word boyfriend. You. Come. With. Me."

Edward grins at me for a moment. The half smile is gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Hermione, I don't know that I can be in this room with him."

"Well, I don't know why he's here. We will find out and I will pack my bags and leave with you. Nothing changes that. Come on."

Edward nods and follows me back into the apartment. I hear the door close and look to Ronald Weasley standing in the middle of my living room.

"Nice to know this is why I waited all night for you."

He had to be joking.

"Stop! Before you even begin let's review the facts. I haven't spoken to you in over a _year. _A whole entire year. You, your sister, Harry, all decided to shut me out of your lives, and then suddenly one night without a call or anything you just show up on my doorstep. How did you even get in the building?"

"I have other people I can _rely _on."

"Oh I'm sure you do. So what the hell are you doing here?"

" 'Mione, can we please talk alone?"

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me. What? Spit it out!"

"I couldn't call you. No one could. Your voice mail is completely full, your email box kicks everyone out too. There was no other way to get in touch with you."

"How did you find out where I lived?"

"I know people. I'm not some poor boy anymore."

"Yes. I am well aware of your money, your fame, and your women. What do you want?"

"Funny, everyone is aware of his money, his women, and his fame!"

I hear Edward's knuckles crack. He's about to lose it. I'm almost about to let him.

"Ron. Stop. Did you fly all this way to compare notes with Edward? What do you want?"

"Fucking bollocks! I came here to tell you Ginny and Harry are pregnant."

The wind just whooshed the air out of me. I seriously can't breathe. Harry and Ginny are having a baby. Holy shit.

_Don't cry. These people mean nothing to you now. Harry made his choice. _Oh. Harry made this choice because she was most likely pregnant. But what does that have to do with me?

"What does that have to do with me?"

"That's all you're going to say? It's about you now is it?"

"Spare me the dramatics. You know I was always the analytical one. You were the dramatic one and Harry was always forced into being the brave leader. So just stop your shit and tell me why you flew here when I'm sure I would have seen this on some tabloid soon enough. Did Ginny want to make sure I knew and you are delivering a message for her? If so, please tell her congratulations. I'll be sure to send Harry some sort of baby blanket or trinket."

Ron stares at me in a way that makes me want to cry and makes me want to throw my shoe at him.

"Wow. You really have changed."

"Yeah, well giving your life up for people who abandon you will do that to you."

"Hermione I didn't.."

"I swear Ronald. If you even say that you were there for me or some bullshit like that I'll start looking for hidden cameras. You know what you did to me. You know how many there were. You knew every time you had a new woman in bed. Or maybe it was an alley. At a club, in a car. You know how many times you lied to me and said you were at the gym or with the guys. You know how many times you fucked some nameless slut in my bed. You know these things. I do not. I had to wonder about them. I had to know that I trusted someone I shouldn't have. I went against my gut and _trusted_ you. You broke my damn heart! Your sister took my best friend away! No one…NO ONE was there for me when my parents died. I moved across the damn ocean and not a peep from you. Just parading model after model in front of me. And now…_NOW_ when I have FINALLY moved on. Finally found happiness. Found footing and friends and a life I want to live. Now you show up unannounced to tell me how your greedy little sister has managed to trap my best friend with a baby. Why are you really here?"

"It should have been us! We should be having the baby. We should be announcing to the world and having the reporters fawn over us. It should be us!"

"Unbelievable. So you're jealous of Harry for the billionth time and you come to me trying to fix something that is buried along with your dignity? What, did you expect me to just run into your arms and tell you how much I had missed you? How I can forget the image of you and some woman in my bed? You really thought that would happen? How stupid are you?"

"I may be stupid but at least I'm not a bitch!"

I hear Edward behind me standing up. I guess he had been sitting and I didn't even realize it.

"No!"

I walk over to the door and open it.

"Get out. Do not come back. Congrats to Harry. He made his choice. You made yours long before tonight. Get out. Forget you know me."

Ron's face is as red as his hair.

He walks to the door and looks me in the eye.

"You were a terrible lay. It was all your fault I needed other women to satisfy me. I mean just look at you. Dress it up any way you want. He will get bored with you, just like I did."

Ron slams the door so hard the wall shakes a little. Edward is running for the door, and I am just shocked.

My shoulders slump a little. Was I really that bad?

"No."

Shit. I asked that aloud.

Edward turns to me. His face is red, and he looks like he could take on Sparta right now.

"Stop. No. I don't know what that was about but it wasn't about you. That was wrong on every level."

I look down. I can't look at him.

I feel Edward's hand tilt my head up to meet his eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. He wasn't expecting that and like any hurt teenager he reverted back to some teenager who got dumped and made the girl feel inferior. Stop. He isn't worth your time."

I nod. I know he's right. I don't even think this is about me. This is more about Ron being jealous of Harry. It always was. I was just a pawn in his game.

Edward leans into me.

"He's wrong about all of it. I can tell you that now. "

I lean into Edward's chest and feel his mouth close to my ear.

"I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. There's no way I'll ever get bored. There's also no way I'm letting you go either. I'm not stupid. I'm not him. You'll learn this in time. Lots and lots of time, that I plan on cherishing with you."

I look up then. Sincerity is written all over his face.

"Thank you."

Edward breathes a little laugh out before leaning down and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Let's go get you packed. I can help. I think I'll start in the underwear drawer."

I laugh despite the tears. Edward is running into the bedroom, and I know I want him for a very long time as well.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I wasn't going to update this for a reason. While on VACATION I finished the story. Twenty more chapters. 20. My hard drive crashed. As you know I had my keyboard replaced and then the hard drive was gone. I replaced the computer but have someone working to get the twenty chapters back. I didn't want to do it from memory, but I will. New chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**As for the other story I am working on, I hadn't done anything with it while away and thought when I returned this one would be wrapped up. So I have posted on that one, only because I didn't spend days typing furiously over it. **

**There you have it. There's the update. I'll post tomorrow. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I truly appreciate them. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Hot Fudge Sundaes

Edward POV

We have been driving to my place for the last fifteen minutes and Hermione hasn't said one word. I don't even think she thanked Jacob for getting the door. I wasn't sure how to approach her like this and I wondered if I should even approach her at all. I couldn't understand when things changed but clearly they had.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have ice cream?"

"I do. Not sure what flavors are left but I know there's always at least one carton of vanilla."

"Vanilla? Do you have toppings for it?"

"Sometimes I have chocolate syrup on it. If I want too many toppings I'll just choose another flavor. Sometimes vanilla is perfection."

Hermione's eyebrows pop up and she turns towards me. She looks tired, but no matter how red or puffy her eyes may get, she will always be beautiful.

"You may be the only person I've met who likes plain vanilla."

"What can I say other than I like it. A good vanilla doesn't need bells and whistles. It tastes good enough on its own."

Hermione thinks a little about this.

"Maybe I will try vanilla too. I was boring like vanilla once."

"Vanilla is not boring. It's sophisticated and it never goes out of style."

Hermione smiles.

"You know if you want to talk about anything I'm here."

"What? My pompous ex, or my best mate who is about to be a dad? Or the fact that I ran into a high school bully tonight? All of that? No. Can't say that I do want to talk about it."

I can't read her. She's all over the place and I wonder how we got here after last night.

"If you do want to talk about it we can. Just let me know."

"Look Edward, I thank you for supporting me, for always wanting to help; but I learned a long time ago some things can't be mended or fixed. Some things you can't come back from."

"I'm confused. Which situation are you wanting to mend?"

"I didn't say I wanted to mend anything."

I know I've said too much. I should just drop this and leave it alone. I should have just beat her ex the moment I laid eyes on him.

"What?"

Hermione is looking at me, waiting on me to explain something and I haven't a clue what it is.

"Hermione, let's just drop it."

"That's what I just said!"

I can't say that Hermione has ever truly yelled at me before. Her behavior reminds me of the night we met. She was hurt and I made it worse then. I could be myself and ruin this completely or I could try to dodge whatever has hurt her. Was it seeing the ex? Did she still have feelings for him? Was it the fact that someone else she trusted is pregnant and she had to find out from her ex? Well I guess there are many reasons she could be hurt.

Hermione is staring out of the window and though she thinks I can't tell, she's fighting tears.

"What flavor were you hoping I would have in the freezer?"

"There really is no such thing as bad ice cream."

Hermione looks at her fingernails. Perhaps this is progress; at least she isn't staring out the window anymore.

"But you think vanilla is boring?"

"No! I said I was called vanilla. As in _I _was the boring one. Always reading, studying, trying to figure out everything, plan every single damn day, every hour. Apparently planning life out is a waste of time, because you won't be anywhere you think you will when it's all said and done."

"I suppose not."

Hermione looks at me then. Really looks at me. She's furious and her cheeks are tinged red. Her eyes are cloudy and her smile is completely gone. She's frantic and I have no clue what to do or say. I feel clueless.

The car stops and she isn't even waiting on Jacob before she's exiting the vehicle. I spot a paparazzi guy in the corner of an alley but I'm scared if I point him out Hermione will run away from me or she will break his camera. It's a coin toss as to which she would actually do.

I grab the bags from Jacob and walk two steps behind her. I know she's hurt but after Ron left she joked around with me. It wasn't until we were riding the elevator down in her building that she flipped this switch. I could tell the moment it happened, she dropped my hand and put her hands in her pockets.

The doorman opens the door for us and not a polite word is spoken. I should make an effort, but right now I am so damn confused I'm not even sure what to say to anyone.

The silence continues throughout the elevator ride and as I turn the key to the door I'm not even sure why we are trying this. Why are we even here when clearly she has feelings she needs to sort through. But then again, I want to be the one she confides in. The problem is getting her to let me in again.

I open the door to the penthouse and think about the last time we were here and wish we could go back to this morning looking through websites talking about how happy we were.

Hermione is looking through the freezer. I decide that it's now or never. I walk up behind her and she tenses up. What in the hell happened to my Hermione?

"You have triple chocolate?!"

Hermione's back to smiling again. _Run with it._

"Yeah. Want some?"

"Do you have peanut butter?"

"I'm a guy. I think we have peanut butter and bacon as staples before we stock salt and pepper."

Hermione laughs a little. It isn't her normal head thrown back laugh that I adore, but this is progress. Before I can ask her anything else she is looking through cabinets.

"You have a lot of nice cooking utensils."

"That's one I can honestly say I've never heard before. Does this mean I get brownie points?"

Hermione smiles as she holds up a red sauce pan.

"It may mean you get brownies one day. Are you going to take a shower?"

"Do I smell that bad?"

Laugh. Almost a full laugh. _Progress._

"No. But if you want to take one this should be ready by the time you are out."

"What are you making me?"

"You'll see! Go!"

I laugh a little before turning around and walking to the bedroom. I think I may have whiplash from her mood swings. Something tells me whatever she is cooking will be worth it.

%%

After a long shower I put on pajama pants and a white tshirt on. As I come out of the bathroom I notice Hermione's bag is on the lounger in the corner. My heart skips a few beats thinking of her in my bedroom. In my life.

I walk into the kitchen and see Hermione turning to face me with spoons in one of her hand.

"Yay! We can eat!"

"What are we eating?"

Hermione grins and shakes her head no.

"Close your eyes."

"Miss Granger if you want to get kinky I can…"

"Edward! Stop it!"

I laugh before closing my eyes.

"Don't ruin it. Keep them closed."

"Yes ma'am."

Hermione laughs then. A full laugh. One I have missed. She should always be laughing.

"Okay, open them."

I open my eyes and see my chocolate ice cream covered in sauce.

"Peanut butter?"

"Yes!"

"Where's yours?"

Hermione laughs and grabs the seat beside mine at the bar. I turn to her and see my happy woman back.

I waste no more time before digging in to the best chocolate ice cream I've ever had.

"This Is better than a Reese's cup."

Hermione laughs again as she eats her ice cream.

"I love this sauce. I got it out of one of Martha's earlier recipe books."

"I bet Martha couldn't make it taste this good."

"Edward, I'm sure she can. It's her recipe."

"Fine, but she was never this gorgeous eating it."

Hermione rolls her eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"Smooth."

I laugh and look back to find Hermione looking at me. Her eyes are still puffy but the light is back.

"Smooth like peanut butter!"

Hermione's head falls back as she laughs. _Good job Edward!_

"Are you okay over there Hermione? You sound like you may have some sort of attack from laughing so hard."

Hermione just continues to laugh harder.

"That had to be the lamest line ever."

"But it made you laugh. Mission accomplished."

Hermione's eyes find mine again.

"So you wanted me to laugh?"

"That's my new mission in life."

Shit. Was that too serious? Hermione's face fell a little when I said it.

"Edward, don't say things like that unless you mean them."

Hermione looks back down at her ice cream dish that is almost empty. I place my arm on the back of her chair waiting for her to turn towards me. When she does she doesn't look up. I take my hand and gently tilt her chin up. There's so much question in her eyes that makes me think of our first night alone in her apartment when she couldn't trust anyone.

"Is that what the mood shift was about? You're scared I'll be a douche too?"

Hermione smiles at the immature name calling but I know she wants to tell me that I am right.

"How old were you when you met Ron?"

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"We don't. But I'm about to say some things and I want you to really listen and accept them for what they are; which is the truth."

Hermione's gaze softens as she meets mine. I place my right hand over hers that are balled up and fidgeting with one another.

"I'm not some kid who is looking for someone to help make me popular. I'm sure not some guy looking for a one night stand. I'm not a teenager. I chose you and I want you because for all of my faults I know when something is amazing. You're out of my league. I know this. But you also have to know I'm not in this for a week or a month. I'm too old to play games. It's not who I want to be. Before you I didn't see myself with anyone at all and then when I couldn't stop thinking about you I knew I had to try. This is me trying. One day you will let me in. I'll be here when you're ready."

"I'm ready. It's just.."

Hermione trails off and looks down.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I was kind of a loser. I felt like a loser at times. I didn't fit in. If you see me the way people from my past do then maybe your opinion will change."

Out of all the things she could have confessed, I never ever thought it would be that. I'm almost angry.

"Do you have such little faith in me? Is that what you truly think of me?"

"No! It's just what has always happened. Our relationship was different. It had nothing to do with my past or Hogwarts and now it's like all these people are just here. I don't necessarily like who I was to them."

"Hermione. There is _nothing _ that they could say that I would care about. I know you. Correct?"

Hermione nods her head yes.

"Then why would I care about the opinion of people who clearly had bad judgement in the past? You don't see yourself the way I do. I can tell you now they were intimidated by you or perhaps they realized a little too late that you are irreplaceable. I see these people as more of a threat than you could. What if your history with Ron is more than I can compete with?"

"That's preposterous. He cheated on me."

"Yet you are upset seeing him and doubt me after seeing him."

"It' just.."

"It's just what?"

"I'm hurt okay!?"

Her eyes are now filled with tears. I pull her hands a little closer to me and lean in to wipe away a tear with my free hand.

"Harry and Ginny are having a baby and I know that they aren't in my current life but it hurts when someone completely shuts you out. And even though my ringer is off and I severed ties with them, it just hurt to hear Ron spill the dreams of the past. Marriage and children and all of that. At one time I wanted that. I still do. I just didn't like hearing it from him."

"Hermione. Do you still love him?"

"No. He's an ass hole."

"Do you want to have children?"

Hermione shifts in her seat.

"Someday."

"Do you think we are wasting time here?"

"What?"

"Do you think this is an intentional flash in the pan relationship? A rebound? Because it isn't but I don't want to be the only one alone on the love boat. If you don't have feelings for me you have to tell me."

Hermione's eyes are large and round. She looks as though she finally gets it.

"I have baggage. I'm moody. I have a past. I'm a little damaged. I'm a lot like vanilla."

"Sophisticated?"

"No. Boring. Predictable."

"Says who?"

"it was implied I was boring in bed as well."

This time I know she caught the eye roll. I couldn't help it.

"Now who is being preposterous?"

"Edward, you kind of have a reputation. I'm kind of that good girl."

"The good girl always throws the bad boys world off its axis. And she gets him in the end."

Hermione smiles for a moment.

"If you believe everything in the press about me we are in trouble. I'm no saint but I'm no Christian Grey either."

I lean in until our foreheads touch. I look directly into her eyes.

"Hermione, I promise you that I can handle you. I worry you won't want to handle me. But I can also commit tonight that there is no one else I want and I don't know how anyone could ever replace who you are to me. Stop trying to talk yourself out of this."

Hermione shakes her head.

"Self-sabotage."

"I'm not them. I'm not him. Just let me show you that."

Hermione looks into my eyes without saying a word. She catches me off guard as her lips find mine. It's nothing more than a light kiss at first, but as soon as she pulls away my hand pulls her lips back to mine. I could kill Ron Weasley. I also feel like I should send him flowers as a thank you for freeing Hermione so that I could have her.

As if she senses my thoughts Hermione bites my bottom lip. I open it for her and as tongues collide the world is forgotten.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N This chapter is shorter than the others but I wanted to update and I am at the lake with family. We are going on a boat ride, but I am holding them up to get this one to you! **

Chapter 26: American Football

Her POV:

"Am I underdressed?"

"No. It's a football game."

"But it's the box and your brother is playing. The media will be there. I kind of feel like I need to dress a little better."

"You're gorgeous. You're regal."

"I'm regal?"

"Was that the wrong thing to say?"

"Well. Regal could be sophisticated or eighty year old queen."

"Sophisticated. Elegant."

I lean in and kiss him. I can't help it. I look in the mirror and double check my makeup. Heavier eyeliner on the top lid just like Alice showed me. Black turtleneck with jeans and black heeled boots. I hope I look okay. I have to admit I really like the way this hair cut looks with a turtleneck.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit."

"What is it?"

"I forgot my jewelry. I need earrings. Has Alice left yet?"

Edward's eyebrows come together a little.

"I haven't heard from her. That's odd."

Edward picks up the phone and I assume he is calling Alice.

"Alice are you feeling well? I haven't heard from you in over twelve hours."

Edward's smile quickly falters and he walks back into the bedroom. I spray perfume on and glance at myself one more time. Through the doorway I can see Edward sitting on the bed and his knee is bouncing. He also has on jeans and a black ribbed sweater. His stubble is apparent but not long enough to be considered a beard and he looks delicious. I'm not sure when I became such a freak for him, but last night I woke up with him behind me. His arm was draped over my stomach and it felt amazing. Beyond amazing. His cologne was all over me. The sheets, the pillows, his arms; I was drowning in Dior cologne and I was turned on by it. I wasn't sure if he was hard from my presence or some dream he was having but it took everything not to wake him up and tell him I was ready for the next step.

_Man was I ready_. Last night seeing Ron completely killed out mood. He didn't approach sex and I neither did I. Add that to the list of reasons to hate the Weasleys. It didn't matter what happened today, I wanted him. I would just have to make the first move if he didn't.

I don't hear talking anymore so I walk into the bedroom. Edward is laying on his back, looking at the ceiling. I decide to forget overthinking and walk over to the bed and straddle Edward's lap. When I climbed on the bed his eyes were closed with his arms above his head, phone still in his right hand. As I climbed on top his eyes opened, surprised at first and when dark blues and greens came into view I knew this was something he wanted as much as I did.

"Hi!" I say while smirking a little.

"Hello." Edward breathes heavily as I bend further into him, resting my body weight on my hands that are on either side of his head. He has that look; the look he gets when I bite his ear. The look that normally is followed by a groan. I decide to test my theory out as I rock my hips and lower my arms until they're resting beside his head again. Edward groans as his left hand finds my lower back. I grin, knowing we both want it lower.

I push up on my arms until I'm sitting completely above him, looking down at his face, feeling him hard beneath me. Edward's hands move to my hips and I smile at him. His lopsided grin mirrors mine and I lean down to his face once more.

Very slowly I lean down and kiss his lips momentarily. My right hand finds his stubble and I can't help but rock my hips as I rub his chiseled cheekbone. Edward wastes no time and leans his head up until our lips find one another. His lips part and his tongue begs for entrance. I gladly grant entrance and when I do my mouth is assaulted with the minty taste of his toothpaste mixed with the essential Edward. My hands find his hair, I can't help it, it's habit, and as I pull it a little I feel Edward's hands on my ass. The groan that escapes me vibrates on his tongue and I feel Edward push my hips down until I can feel how hard he is through his jeans. I feel him grab my ass again before rolling us over so that I am underneath him.

My hands find his sides until I grab his ass and pull him further into me. Edward groans and I know there has to be some sort of release soon before we both explode.

"Hermione."

My name falls off of his lips as I look up into his eyes. He lays flat above me, one hand near the side of my head as the other finds my ass underneath the both of us. He pulls me up a little so I can feel him. I know it's now or never as I lean up to his ear and take his earlobe between my teeth. I pull a little as he groans which Is followed by him swearing. I lean up a little and lowly speak near his ear.

"Is this for me?"

"All yours."

Edward's eyes find mine again and I don't think I could want anyone more. Edward looks as though he may say something when his phone begins to vibrate above our heads.

"Fuck."

I want him to forget the phone, forget the world. I, Hermione Granger, have just seduced the hottest man I've ever seen.

My mouth finds his ear again, "that's the plan."

"Jesus."

I look back at him and smirk as my hands roam down the sides of his body until I find the waistband of his jeans. My hand finds the button in the front and I can feel the heat from Edward already.

"Hermione."

"Edward?"

That stupid phone vibrates again.

"Fucking stupid game."

I feel Edward's body tense a little.

"We need to go?"

"Yes. We have to go be peacemakers. Whyyyyyyyyy?"

Edward's phone vibrates again and Edward answers it this time.

"Jacob, we will be there in a minute. Got it. Drive around the block if you have to. We're coming down now."

Edward looks at me as I go to sit up on the bed.

"I'm just going to go freshen up a bit before we head down."

I'm almost off the bed before Edward pulls me back down to his chest.

"Edward!"

Edward grins up at me as I watch his eyes twinkle.

"We. Are. Not. Done. Yet." He says between kisses.

"I think we have to go."

"I know, but just know.."

Before he says anything I clamp my hand over his mouth.

"No. The last time we said it calamity followed."

"Calamity?"

"Yes."

"You're adorable."

"Words you want to hear your boyfriend say, 'you're adorable.' Not wow you're sexy, or wow you're a better kisser than anyone I've ever known, but you're adorable."

Edward laughs as he pins me back down.

"Edward! We have to go. Nowish. "

"I know. But you're all of those things, _girlfriend._"

"Is this one of those American things where it's a big deal that we admitted we are in a relationship?"

Edward shakes his head as he laughs. I love to watch his eyes dance.

"It's a Hermione/Edward thing, and it's so much more than I could deserve."

Edward kisses me before sitting up. I sit up beside him and place my hand on his shoulder.

"It can be a big deal for us. And you deserve it; I think I do too."

Edward looks at me and for a moment I think he may be trying to examine my soul and see all of my fears. I fight the instinct to look away. I want him to know, which frightens me and excites simultaneously. It's perfect…

Until the phone vibrates again.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Jersey

Edward POV:

This weekend has to have been a test of my sobriety. Wanting to punch some British bloke, wanting to strangle my sister-in-law, having to worry about Alice and Jasper, bullies from Hermione's past, not to mention the media circus that no doubt will be waiting on our arrival at the game, and atop all of that, we are headed to Jersey. I can't stand going to Jersey.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like New Jersey."

"Any particular reason this state offends you so much?"

"Just a feeling. Big hair, loads of makeup. _Jersey Shore, Sopranos, _all kinds of things I just don't care for."

Hermione stares at me and laughs a little. She begins to play with her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Research."

"Do I even get a hint?"

Hermione doesn't answer me, she just bites her lip. She's gorgeous.

"Why aren't Alice and Jasper with us again?"

"Alice went with the parents. Jasper is meeting us there."

Hermione looks up from her phone.

"Is that normal?"

"With Jasper and Alice you never know."

Hermione looks as though she wants to pry but she's too classy to do so. She amazes me.

I feel the car come to a stop and Jacob knocks on the partition window. Hermione looks up in confusion.

" Are we already there?"

"Nope. Pit stop. I have to pick something up. I will be right back."

"You're leaving me in the car?"

"Jacob will be here. It will take five minutes tops."

"Are you picking up drugs like one of those television shows? Is this why you hate Jersey? Do you bring drugs into the state for them?"

She's hilarious.

"Hermione wait here. I will be right back."

I get out of the car and call Jacob.

"Stay with her. Lock the doors."

"You got it."

%%

I come back to the waiting SUV and knock on the window. Jacob rolls it down and then unlocks the doors. I open the door to find Hermione looking very proud of herself.

"Did you get our drugs?"

"Ha. Ha. You'll see in a little bit."

Hermione suddenly blows out a frustrated sigh.

"You tell me what you were looking for on the phone and I will show you what I picked up."

Hermione looks at me and bites her lip again.

"If you don't stop biting your lip I will have to kiss you and then you'll never know what I have."

Hermione smiles. She holds her phone up to me and presses a button.

Journey's "Don't Stop Believin' " blares through the phone. I can't help but laugh at her antics.

"Now you have a good memory about Jersey."

I continue to laugh and nod in agreement.

"Yes, yes I do."

Hermione turns the music off and sits up in the seat. "Okay, show me what you got!"

"Miss Grainger! Here? Now?"

Hermione laughs until tears form.

I lean in and kiss her cheek. I force myself to stop there. Her skin is always so warm and soft and if I had my way we would still be in the penthouse.

I pull the red box out of my pocket and note her facial expression change to shock when recognition strikes.

"Edward, what are you doing with a Cartier box?"

"They normally aren't open on Sunday, but I have a few connections."

I wish I could have a camera to capture the look on her face. I don't wait too long before opening the box towards me and then setting it in the palm of my hand with the contents facing Hermione.

Her hands come to her mouth and she gasps while staring at the box.

"You said you needed earrings. I'm not sure If you have any diamond studs, but now you have some diamonds from me."

Hermione looks at me.

"Edward, they are too much. They're gorgeous but holy shit. They are too much."

I smile.

"I wasn't sure if you were a round or emerald kind of cut so I chose round."

I take the box and hand it to her.

"I can't Edward."

"You can. You will. I insist."

Hermione stares into my eyes. I see the tear fall down her right cheek and my thumb immediately wipes it away.

"No one has ever surprised me in such a way. Well you did with the phone, but wow. I mean, wow. These have to be at least three carats."

She wasn't wrong but the earrings were closer to four total. I didn't correct her for fear that she wouldn't accept them.

"Get used to it. I plan on worshiping you."

I lean in and kiss Hermione's cheek again.

"Come on. _Girlfriend, Better Half, _ go ahead and put them on."

Hermione glances between the earrings and my face until she finally makes a decision. I watch as she bounces in her seat and squeals and giggles while taking the box from me. I can't help but feel happy when she is blissed out like this.

Hermione puts them on and with her haircut and tiny face they look classic.

"Regal."

Hermione lets out a laugh.

"Don't make me like being called regal."

"Do you like being called mine?"

Hermione smiles a little before closing the space between us.

"Definitely."

Her lips quickly press against mine.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you."

It feels like Christmas in the car.

"I can't wait to spend the holidays with you."

Hermione's eyes shine and her mouth is in a permanent smile. I know then that I would do anything to make that smile appear daily.

%%%%

I feel that we are close to the stadium when the car slows down and I hear the drunk cat calls and roars of the tailgaters. Hermione looks out the window and then looks in the vanity mirror. She pulls at her shirt and checks the clasps on her earring backs for the hundredth time. The smile she gives every time she checks them is too pretty for me to tease her about, so I don't.

Jacob opens the door for us and we see the bodyguards immediately. I grab Hermione's hand and help her out of the car. I hear a few whistles as we walk by and I want to go get in fist fights with all of them for checking out her ass. Luckily I have on sunglasses so they may not see the death glares I throw their way. When we finally arrive on the elevator I take the sunglasses and drape them over my pocket.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you. Are you okay? You seemed kind of tense."

I lean in so that only Hermione can hear me.

"Just heard the whistles and got a little territorial."

"That's funny, I thought they were for you."

Hermione's comment catches me off guard and I see one of the security guys smile. I guess he heard her comment too.

"Touché."

Hermione squeezes my hand and I bring our joined hands up to my mouth to kiss the back of her hand.

As soon as we arrive at the box I see Mom and Alice immediately. They come running over to us and Alice lets out a squeal when she notices the earrings.

Mom hugs me as Alice greets Hermione.

"I like the way happy looks on you."

"Thanks Mom."

Alice leans up to give me a hug next while my mother hugs Hermione. As I am about to pull away Alice leans up again to whisper in my ear.

"Oh my. Those have to be at _least _ four carats. Nice job brother!"

I can't help but smile. As I am looking at Alice I notice the flashbulbs.

"Can I get a picture?"

Oh right. The photographer for Emmett and Rosalie's story is here.

We all squeeze in together with our arms around each other. Dad comes over at the last minute and puts his arm around mom. Alice looks too short to be on the end so I pull her towards Hermione. Hermione moves over and Alice squeezes between Hermione and Mom. We all look at the camera and smile. It's a photo I know I will want framed.

"Thank you all!"

The photographer leaves us alone but I know he is still there along with a woman from Sports Illustrated who has her own camera. My father shakes my hand and hugs Hermione. I find myself looking for Jasper.

Not to call too much attention to the situation I act as though I am putting Alice in a headlock so that I can whisper in her ear.

"Where's Jasper?"

Alice shakes her head.

"He wasn't feeling well so he is running late."

I lean down towards Alice and whisper a little lower, "Cut the shit. Where's Jasper?"

Alice turns around to look into my eyes.

"He will be here later. He said he had a conference call with some club owner in London about some band."

"Alice, I know when you are lying. Do I need to go beat his ass?"

Alice smiles. She shakes her head no. I lean in and kiss her forehead.

"Let me know if you need me to do something."

Alice reaches up and hugs me. It may be the first genuine hug I have had from her since some guy broke her heart in high school and I broke his nose.

I see the flash and then I see Hermione looking on. My mother and father had introduced her to a couple that regularly sat in the box. I'm sure they admired her the same way everyone else did. I winked at her and a blush spread to her cheeks.

Alice let go when the door opened and I turned to see who it was. My grandfather stood in the doorway until my mother and father ran to greet him. I saw the photographers slyly taking photos. Hermione stood next to us and my arm found her waist immediately.

Like a magnet my grandfather came over to us.

"Hello Grandfather!"

Alice was the first to greet and hug him. She stood back after they silently spoke for a moment. He then looked at us and nodded his head. He walked over and leaned down to kiss Hermione's cheek as though he had been doing it for years. I could hear the cameras then. Something told me to just go with it.

"Hermione you look lovely."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. It's so nice to see you today."

My grandfather smiled and went to shake my hand.

"Grandmother didn't feel like coming today?"

"I think she wanted to sleep in a bit. Plus she has found some new website, Pinterely or something. She seems to be addicted to them. She told me to find out if they have stock."

I heard Hermione giggle and studied her happiness.

"I love Pinterest as well!"

My grandfather smiled at her in a way that I don't think I have seen in years. It was genuine.

"You like this website too?"

"It's an app and I love it. I could spend hours on it. There is a whole section for gardening and there are some terrific tea tips on it!"

"Is there anything on there about golf?"

"Mr. Cullen, you would be surprised."

Hermione pulls out her phone and shows grandfather the app. She types in something and then shows it to him.

"I told you there would be golf articles."

My grandfather takes out his phone and hands it to me. "Can you put this on my phone for me?"

The momentary shock is replaced with a novel feeling of my own. Happiness.

"Of course he can. I can give you a tutorial before you go if you would like that?"

My grandfather laughs a little.

"Yes, I would love that."

We look up to see the room is quiet and for the most part all eyes are on us.

My grandfather turns to my dad and pats him on his back. "Carlisle, let's get a drink."

I am in the process of looking through the app store when I hear my grandfather's voice again, "Edward, come join us."

I know my face has a look of shock on it. I'm never included in these moments. Hermione glows as she smiles. As if my mouth has a mind of its own I feel myself smiling back at her involuntarily before following the men to the bar.

%%%

I notice Hermione in the corner a bit later standing across from Rosalie. I excuse myself and walk over to them. I can hear Rosalie trying to be quiet, but she just can't.

"Hermione you have to understand my position."

I see Hermione look away without saying a word. Time to scoop in and save her.

"What position is that?"

Rosalie turns and with a fake smile she tries to hug me. I let her come close enough to hear my voice.

"I don't know what this is about but I will find out. Please remember I know things about you. Things you wouldn't want others to know. Don't make me choose between hurting you and my brother or hurting someone who is going to be in my life for years to come. Make no mistake, I will protect my own the same way Emmett protects you."

I step back and see the fear and disbelief on Rosalie's face. I politely extend my hand to Hermione.

"The game is about to start."

Hermione follows me and I know whatever just transpired is not over. I feel her hand squeeze mine. I lean down kiss the top of her head.

We make our way over to the seats and I watch as Rosalie sits next to the owner's wife. My mother and father sit beside her and I see Alice waiting to see where she should sit. Jasper normally sits in between my father and myself and Alice sits with Rosalie. I am guessing she is just as pissed as I am. Jasper comes in quickly and gives everyone a handshake and hug. He nods his head in my direction and I nod back. He takes the seat beside my father and Alice sits to his right. I follow Alice and go to sit beside her but Hermione beats me to it. We file in and take our seats. Out of the corner of my eye I see my grandfather come and sit beside me.

We all stand for the National Anthem and I watch as cameras flash. We all sit down and I watch as Hermione tries to learn the game. Alice and Jasper keep whispering to one another and I wonder if Hermione can tell me what they are saying. My grandfather wastes no time in helping with my eavesdropping plan.

"Edward, let me sit beside Hermione. She needs to explain this website to me so I can impress my wife."

For a moment I look for the camera to see if this is an act. I realize quickly there isn't one and he genuinely wants to spend time with her.

"Grandfather, please don't scare her away."

My grandfather looks at me as though I have two heads.

"Edward, I plan on helping you keep this one. Your grandmother has her heart set on it."

Now I look at him as though he has two heads. He winks in recognition. I slowly move and let Hermione take my spot. I move beside Alice.

"Edward, we don't need couples therapy right now."

This means they need me more than they think.

"Alice, I have no idea what you are talking about. Grandfather wants Hermione to explain Pinterest to him."

Alice looks at me and then laughs.

"Really you don't have to make things up."

I laugh in spite of myself. I lean back and Alice sees Hermione and my uptight grandfather laughing.

"Close your mouth Alice."

Alice brings her phone out and starts to take photos of the two laughing. Even though we are all sitting beside her she sends them in a group text to the immediate family. I save them to my phone and then notice my mother looking down the line at the two. Esme Cullen is smiling like I haven't seen in years and she gives me two thumbs up. I have to laugh. It's then that I see the photographer taking Hermione's photo.

I need all of these photos from the photographers. I need them all printed so that I never forget the day I began to love Sundays in Jersey.


End file.
